Somos Inefables
by Killerqueen2.0
Summary: "Aquello que no se puede explicar en palabras, por ser sublime y tener cualidades excelsas" Y ¿que podría ser más inefable que aquellos dos idiotas que llevan más de 6000 años amándose? Colección de Drabbles/One-shots para el evento de Fictober 2019, propuesto en el grupo Latinoamericano de la serie Good Omens. #Fictober2019 #IneffableLATAM
1. Día 1 Baile

**Día 1. Baile**

**Número de palabras:** 974

**Sinopsis:** El baile es considerado un lenguaje universal, capaz de unir a diferentes tipos de personas, pero, ¿será capaz de unir a un ángel y un demonio?

* * *

Tenían que admitirlo, ambos se habían sorprendido cuando recibieron una invitación a la boda de aquella bruja que solamente habían visto una vez, durante el casi fin del mundo.

Y ninguno de ellos sabía como habían accedido a ir, convirtiéndose así, en los invitados más extraños y extravagantes de aquella pequeña boda en Tadfield.

Crowley se encontraba sentado en una silla, lo suficientemente lejos de la pista de baile, no porque no le gustara bailar sino porque no había nada que lo animara a levantarse, así que trataba de parecer invisible entre todos los invitados de la fiesta.

De pronto, logró visualizar algo que capturó por completo su atención. Se trataba de Aziraphale, luciendo tan tierno y algo perdido entre todos los invitados; Y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa imagen, el ángel era el único que lograba despertar ese sentimiento de ternura dentro de él.

_"No seas idiota, invítalo a bailar"_ le dijo una voz interna, Crowley chasqueó la lengua con molestia, intentando alejar ese pensamiento de su mente.

Aun así, no dejo de ver al ángel, imaginándose lo que podría ser si lo invitara a bailar_. "No seas terco, demonio necio, esta oportunidad es única"_

De pronto, siendo víctima de sus impulsos, se levantó de su silla y cruzó la pista de baile, con una seguridad que podría intimidar a cualquiera.

—¿Bailamos? —dijo Crowley al estar frente al ángel, extendiéndole su mano y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más coquetas.

Aziraphale sinceramente sorprendido por la propuesta, pero luego bajó la mirada al suelo, apenado.

—Yo... yo no sé bailar Crowley, lo siento —admitió como si se tratara de la mayor deshonra conocida por la humanidad.

—Pensé que si sabías —dijo Crowley, curioso

—Solo la gavotte, y ese baile ha pasado de moda hace mucho tiempo —contestó Aziraphale, soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Aun así, Crowley no desistiría fácilmente —Entonces... te enseñare a bailar, ¿me permites esta pieza, ángel?

Aziraphale se mostró dubitativo, casi impresionado, pero finalmente tomó la mano del demonio, permitiéndole guiarlo hasta la pista de baile.

Cuando Crowley lo tuvo frente a él, no pudo evitar enternecerse con el semblante nervioso del ángel, parecía un niño en su primer día de clases, lleno de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado por algo nuevo.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es... acércate, ángel —le indicó al ver que el rubio aún se mantenía lejos de él —Acércate más, yo no muerdo... si no me provocan, claro —añadió con toque coqueto, ganándose un sonrojo por parte del ángel.

—Crowley... —le regañó Aziraphale.

Crowley soltó una risa, sinceramente no le importaba las reprimendas del ángel, él disfrutaba con hacerlo sonrojar con cada comentario que realizaba.

—Ahora, pon tus manos en mis caderas —le señaló el pelirrojo. Aziraphale volvió a sonrojarse con el simple pensamiento de tocar al demonio, aunque fuera solo un inocente baile.

Crowley volvió a hablar al no haber respuesta del ángel —Así, mira —dijo, para luego llevar las manos del rubio hacia sus caderas, deleitándose secretamente con el suave toque de sus manos. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del ángel, divirtiéndose ante la nerviosidad de este.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, Crowley? —preguntó Aziraphale en un tono casi inocente.

Crowley rió un poco —Lo estás haciendo perfectamente, ángel. Ahora solo déjate llevar por la música —dijo con voz serena, dejándose envolver por el ritmo.

Aziraphale lentamente logró dominar el baile, perdiéndose en los movimientos lentos de la danza.

Latidos rápidos. Respiraciones lentas. La música envolviéndolos. La atmósfera era simplemente mágica.

Aziraphale no sabía cómo describir el momento, estar bailando así, tan cerca del demonio, lo hacía sentir de un modo que difícilmente podría explicar, y eso no era necesariamente malo, de hecho, se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos así, bailando tan cerca? —preguntó Aziraphale, tratando de romper con el silencio del momento.

_"Llevo toda una vida soñando con este momento"_ quiso decir Crowley, pero en vez de eso, solamente contestó con un simple —No ángel, nunca lo pensé.

Crowley no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero se había perdido en la mirada del ángel, en sus azules ojos, su mirada concentrada y en su encantadora sonrisa, capaz de poner a cualquiera de rodillas, justo como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a bailar, Crowley? —volvió a pregunta Aziraphale, tratando de llamar la atención del demonio.

Crowley, no contesto, fue acercando su rostro lentamente hacia el del ángel, hasta que solo existían centímetros de distancia entre sus labios, un paso más y sus labios colisionarían en un beso, deseado por uno e imposible para el otro.

Aunque seguían bailando, ninguno de ellos estaba concentrado en el baile, ambos se habían perdido totalmente en el otro, preguntándose quién sería el que diera el primer paso.

—Cro... Crowley —tartamudeó Aziraphale al sentir la cercanía de los labios del pelirrojo.

Entonces, el demonio empezó a acercar sus labios lentamente hacia los del contrario. Faltaban 3 cm, 2, 1...

—¡Me tengo que ir Crowley! —exclamó Aziraphale, separándose repentinamente del demonio.

Crowley no quería dejar ir al ángel, así que se sujetó fuertemente de sus hombros, impidiéndole irse —Solamente bailemos esta canción y ya, ángel —suplicó, y Aziraphale no pudo negarse.

Siguieron bailando, cautivados completamente por la canción; Contrario a lo que muchos creerían, aquel baile no fue incómodo ni mucho menos, pero Aziraphale no podía corresponder al demonio, no porque no quisiera, sino porque aún no se sentía listo.

Al fin la canción terminó y Aziraphale se fue separando con lentitud del demonio.

—Me tengo que ir Crowley —dijo antes de que el pelirrojo tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo.

Crowley quiso pedirle otro baile, pero aun así permitió que se fuera, quedándose solo en medio de aquella pista de baile, que repentinamente se sintió como el lugar más solitario del mundo, preguntándose:

_¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto?_


	2. Día 2 Vino

**Día 2. Vino**

**Número de palabras:** 1295

**Advertencias:** Algo de lenguaje altisonante y referencia implícita a situaciones sexuales.

**Sinopsis:** Una botella de vino era todo lo que Aziraphale necesitaba para tener una velada perfecta, pero, ¿qué pasa cuando le agregas un demonio borracho? ¿Acaso más diversión?

* * *

Una botella de vino y una charla. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Aziraphale para pasar una velada agradable con un demonio como Crowley. Algunos lo llamarían aburrido, pero para alguien como él, tan tranquilo y sereno, aquello era un paraíso en la tierra.

—¿Puedo tentarte con otra copa de vino, ángel? —pregunta el demonio, aunque apenas logra mantenerse lúcido bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—¿No es esta tu cuarta copa de vino, Crowley? —cuestiona divertido Aziraphale.

—Quinta —le corrige —Además, ¿cuánto daño puede hacer un poco más de vino? —chasquea los dedos, rellenando hasta el borde la copa cristalina en su mano.

Aziraphale le da un pequeño sorbo, a diferencia del demonio, no es alguien quien tome bebidas embriagantes todos los días, pero no puede evitar deleitarse con una copa de vez en cuando.

—Ahora, hablemos de un tema más serio... ¡patos! —habla Crowley, continuando con aquel disparatado tema del que había estado parloteando desde su que tomó su primera copa de vino.

—Creo que estas ebrio, querido —comenta el rubio, riendo ante el estado en el que se encuentra el demonio.

—Ebrio no, ángel, ¡borracho! Estoy borracho —dice mientras trata de mantener el equilibrio aunque estuviera sentado en el sofá.

Aziraphale, quien a diferencia de Crowley, no había sido afectado por los efectos del alcohol, se dio cuenta que ya era hora de devolver el alcohol a las botellas, además, pronto amanecería y tendrían que volver a sus actividades cotidianas.

—Deja que arregle esto por ti, querido —estaba a punto de hacer un milagro, pero las protestas del demonio lo detuvieron.

—¡Oh vamos, ángel! Estoy perfectamente bien —dijo mientras chocaba su copa de vino contra la mesa de la sala. Se levantó para dar unos pasos pero falla miserablemente, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

Aziraphale se acerca para ayudarlo a levantarse y pudo sentir el olor a vino llegar a de nariz.

—Crowley, en serio, tienes que parar con esto —le dice, preocupado mientras se agacha para levantar al pelirrojo del suelo.

—¿Sabes? ¡Me tienes harto! —confiesa el demonio apenas puede mantenerse parado sin caer.

—¿De qué hablas, Crowley? —pregunta Aziraphale, aparentando estar sereno, mientras que por dentro sentía miedo, después de todo, a pesar de ser su amigo, no olvidaba que Crowley era un demonio y que era capaz de muchas cosas.

—¡De ti! ¡Estoy harto de ti y tu actitud correcta y formal! —le grita —¡A veces solo quiero...!

—¿Que? —le pregunta Aziraphale, retándolo a terminar la frase.

—De... de... de —tartamudea el pelirrojo y Aziraphale sonrió triunfante ante esto hasta que siente como una fuerza lo empuja hasta chocar contra uno de los estantes.

Crowley lo había arrinconado en su propia librería, dejándolo sin escapatoria, mientras sentía una energía extraña atravesar su cuerpo.

—Siempre quise hacer esto —dice Crowley con la voz ronca.

—Crowley, estás ebrio, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir —dice Aziraphale, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar al sentir la respiración lenta del demonio sobre él.

—Créeme ángel, esto es algo de lo que nunca me voy a arrepentir —posteriormente, chocó sus labios contra los del rubio de una forma que el ángel hubiera considerado inmoral de haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

Durante aquellos minutos, el demonio se dedica a profundizar el beso, casi dejando al ángel sin respirar. Aziraphale, por su parte, siente el sabor a vino en los labios del demonio, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se siente extasiado ante esos besos sabor a vino.

De repente siente como algo cálido trata de entrar a su boca, por lo que trata de separarse sin ningún éxito. A pesar de no estar en sus cincos sentidos, el demonio aun poseía una gran fuerza.

—¡Oh, ángel! Llevo esperando por esto durante mucho tiempo —dijo separándose rápidamente del ángel. Antes de que Aziraphale tuviera la oportunidad de replicar, el demonio vuelve a besarlo, con mucha más pasión y fiereza que el anterior.

Aziraphale cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por lo pasional del beso. Siente como las manos de Crowley empiezan a deslizarse por su cuerpo, de una tan sensual que le hizo soltar un gemido.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba correspondiendo aquel beso, rindiéndose, no solo ante el beso sino ante todo lo demás, prefería ser un caído antes que detenerse ¡Oh, sí! Se encontraba totalmente perdido.

"_¡Oh, dios!, muéstrame cómo decir que no a esto"_ se dijo a si mismo.

Crowley, por su parte, estaba totalmente agitado, besando con fervor los labios del ángel, aquellos que había deseado besar desde hace mucho tiempo. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas en su vida, pero de eso no, él podría morir en ese momento y moriría feliz, sin exagerar, creía que estaba soñando

El demonio empezó a quitarle el saco al rubio, aumentando la intensidad del momento. El ángel no puso objeción alguna, tomando fuertemente al demonio de las caderas, profundizando el beso.

Cuando por fin se separaron por la falta de aire, Crowley lo miró fijamente a los ojos. A pesar de estar nublados por el alcohol, Aziraphale logro reconocer una emoción que iba más allá de la lujuria y fogosidad que le proporcionó los besos, era algo más.

La mano áspera del demonio acarició con delicadeza una de las mejillas sonrojadas del ángel, quien a pesar de encontrarse en un estado de éxtasis le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas características, devolviéndolo por completo a la realidad.

"_Maldición, ¿qué he hecho?"_ se preguntó el demonio al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y antes de poder reaccionar, había caído al suelo, víctima del alcohol.

[...]

Un intenso dolor de cabeza y un mareo fueron las primeras cosas que recibió a Crowley al momento de despertar. —¿Pero qué carajos pasó ayer? —se preguntó mientras sentía como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Lo único de lo que pudo darse cuenta fue que aquel lugar no era su departamento y lo que le hizo ponerse alerta a pesar del intenso dolor de cabeza que sentía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a Aziraphale, que llevaba una bandeja en sus manos que lograba mantener perfectamente equilibrada. A juzgar por su rostro, no parecía muy contento y Crowley sintió escalofríos al pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho ayer, lo suficientemente malo para hacer que Aziraphale se mostrará totalmente disgustado.

—Ángel, ¿que hice ayer? -preguntó con cierto temor ante la reacción del rubio, una cosa que jamás admitiría era que el ángel podía llegar a dar mucho miedo enojado, por lo que prefería prevenir que lamentar.

—Queras decir, lo que NO hiciste —contestó con molestia mientras dejaba la bandeja en su regazo y le servía un poco de té en una taza.

—Mierda, creo que necesitare que me cuentes todo, ángel.

Aziraphale no respondió, pero Crowley supuso que aquel silencio se podía traducir como un sí.

—Quizás podríamos acompañar esa conversación con una botella de vino, ¿verdad? —sugirió, y el gesto enojado del ángel, acompañado de un bufido de molestia, le hizo saber que era mejor callarse.

—Toma, esto es para la resaca —dijo Aziraphale mientras le entregaba una taza rebosante de té.

—¿Resaca? —preguntó el demonio mientras tomaba la taza para luego darle un gran sorbo.

—Sí, anoche tomaste hasta desfallecer, ¿no lo recuerdas? —contó Aziraphale con evidente disgusto.

—Oh, yo… —si era honesto, el demonio se sentía decepcionado, había soñado con algo tan maravilloso que creyó que realmente había sucedió, el saber que solo se trataba de un sueño lo hizo sentir miserable. Bajo la mirada y le dio otro sorbo a su taza, tratando de ocultar su decepción.

De lo que el demonio no se percató fue del visible sonrojo del ángel, quien no pudo evitar pensar _"Creo que podemos tomar un poco más de vino esta noche, ¿o no?"_


	3. Día 3 Fuego

**Día 3. Fuego**

**Número de palabras:** 1123

**Sinopsis:** Crowley siempre ha sentido que el fuego le ha quitado todo lo que quiere. Y ahora, solo termina por confirmarlo.

* * *

Crowley siempre ha sentido que el fuego le ha quitado todo lo que ama.

Más que sentirlo, lo sabe. Lo sabe desde el momento en el que sintió su cuerpo arder cuando caía. Lo sabe desde que sus ojos fueron testigos de las mayores tragedias de la humanidad provocadas por el fuego. Lo sabe desde que vio lo que eran capaces de hacer la llamas desde las cosas más simples hasta los objetos más intrincados y monumentales

Y ahora, solo termina por confirmarlo.

No iba a negarlo, siempre temió que ese día llegara. Que un día, un bando (no importaba cual, ambos eran capaces de las peores bajezas) descubriera la relación que había entre ellos dos y se propusieran destruirlos, sacando a Aziraphale del camino primero, porque sabían que, si mataban al rubio, lo mataban a él.

Pero, verlo con sus propios ojos es otra cosa. Su cuerpo se tensa completamente al ver la librería de su ángel en llamas y tiene que reunir todo su esfuerzo para poder salir de su auto sin caer de rodillas.

Ni siquiera le importa lo que sucede a su alrededor, ignora todo lo demás y se adentra a la librería, en busca de su ángel, que debe estar entre las llamas, totalmente desesperado por tratar de salvar algunos de sus preciados libros.

—¡Aziraphale! —grita al ver como el local arde hasta los cimientos.

Busca a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar al rubio corriendo de un lado al otro salvando sus libros, pero lo único que ve son llamas, calor y fuego llevándose consigo todo lo que se le atraviesa.

Siente un opresión en su pecho y un gran deseo de derrumbarse ahí mismo, pero no puede hacerlo, Aziraphale lo necesita y no puede fallarle.

Recorre la librería con gran habilidad, ganada después de años de visitar y pasar gran parte de su tiempo en el local, escudriñando todo el lugar en busca del rubio.

Lo único que hay es llamas, llamas y más llamas, ve hojas de libros ardiendo y Crowley siente que aquello solo es el principio de su pesadilla.

Sus piernas tiemblan pero se obliga a seguir adelante, con la certidumbre de que en algún lado tenía que estar Aziraphale, él era demasiado fuerte para que el fuego normal pudiera hacerle algún daño.

El humo inunda la librería, dificultado respirar o ver, haciendo la búsqueda aún más complicada, pero Crowley no desiste, él aún conserva la esperanza de salvar al ángel.

—¡Aziraphale! — insiste, trastabillando con varios objetos a su alrededor. Siente un nudo en la garganta debido al humo, dificultándole el habla y el crujido de la lluvia de ceniza y las hojas de libros quemados lo abruman totalmente.

Crowley comienza a gritar frenéticamente, una mezcla entre el nombre del rubio y varios insultos dirigidos hacia su persona, un fallido de intento de que el mencionado saliera de entre las llamas para corregir su lenguaje.

Lloriquea como si fuera un niño pequeño que no sabe qué hacer, y de hecho ¡no sabe qué hacer! Actúa bajo el estrés y la desesperación mientras se le acaban los recursos mientras reina el caos a su alrededor.

—¡Por dios! ¡Por Satanás! ¡Por quien sea! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — su voz se quiebra, la angustia y la confusión lo dominan completamente; se ha quedado sin esperanza alguna.

—¡No puedo encontrarte! — y aquello es totalmente trágico, porque Crowley siempre estaba junto a Aziraphale, por más que le rehuyera, así había sido desde el principio de los tiempos. Crowley siempre había estado ahí para salvar a Aziraphale, actuando como su caballero de brillante armadura, y ahora sentía que había fracasado en su misión autoimpuesta.

Cae de rodillas en suelo, ahora ya no le queda nada por lo que luchar.

—¡Bastardos! ¡Bastardos todos ustedes! — no le importa a quien está maldiciendo, se han llevado a su ángel, se han llevado a la su razón de ser, a quien hacía que su existencia en la tierra fuera reconfortante, la luz de su penumbra en el infierno y quien había sido su refugio durante años.

Ahora no había nada.

Ha perdido todo lo que amaba en el fuego. Reducido a cenizas. Y aquello deja un vacío desgarrador dentro de él.

_"¿Te estas burlando de mí, ¿no es así?"_ Alza su mirada al cielo mientras siente como sus ojos de humedecen _"A ti te gusta jugar con todo, ¡como si fuéramos tus pequeños juguetitos!"_

Grita de frustración mientras golpea sus manos contra el suelo, el cielo siempre lo ha odiado, al igual que el infierno y siempre han buscado la manera de hacerlo lo más infeliz posible, y lo peor ¡lo estaban consiguiendo!

Las lágrimas empiezan a caer por su rostro y el no hace nada para detenerlas, se está desmoronando por dentro y se pregunta _"¿Vale la pena vivir ahora?"_ Porque no soportaría vivir en un mundo donde ya no hubiera un desbordante amor por los libros, cenas en el Ritz, frases pasadas de moda hace más de un siglo y paseos por el parque St. James. Todo eso se lo ha llevado el fuego consigo.

Está perdiendo todo entre las llamas, y por todo se refiere a Aziraphale. No estaba enojado, estaba furioso, lo estaban castigando, quitándole lo más preciado de su vida mientras se deleitaban con su sufrimiento, lastimandolo de la forma más vil y miserable. Otra vez, le estaba quitando todo lo que amaba.

Su cuerpo se empieza a convulsionar debido al llanto. Su ángel había muerto de la manera más horrible y sádica, y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo

—Te has ido —murmura entre el llanto y la frase se siente como un cuchillo clavado en su corazón. Lo único que quería era irse junto a él lo más lejos que pudieran la tierra, pero ahora él se ha desvanecido sin que Crowley pudiera siquiera aferrarse a él.

Siente impotencia. Aprieta los dientes y luego los labios. Logra levantarse del suelo y se dirige a la entrada, ahora nada más como un ente vacío, como si de un muerto en vida se tratara.

Sale empapado de sudor, obtenido del calor infernal de la librería. Los pensamientos lo abruman, su ángel ha muerto, y ha ido pensando que no le importaría si muriera, demasiado ocupado huyendo a Alpha Centauri, sin saber que el demonio no iría a ninguna parte si no fuera con él.

"_¿Porque?"_

"_¿Porque las cosas tienen que ser así?"_

"_¿Tanto me odia la vida?" _

"_¿Por qué así tiene que terminar todo?"_

"_¿Este es el maldito plan de dios?"_

"_¿Por qué me tienen que quitar todo lo que amo?"_

Afortunadamente estaban a horas del fin del mundo, ya nadie contestaría esas preguntas. Ahogaría sus penas y nublaría su dolor en las pocas horas que le quedan en la tierra. Después de todo, ya no le queda nada porque seguir.


	4. Día 4 Auto

**Día 4. Auto**

**Número de palabras:** 1407

**Sinopsis:** Algo que Aziraphale nunca sospechó fue que ese "Auto mortal" le salvaría el pellejo en una ocasión, e involuntariamente (o eso quería creer) lo había unido al demonio aún más.

* * *

"Ataúd de cuatro ruedas", "Vehículo con destino a la muerte", "Automóvil infernal", esos eran unos de los muchos apodos que Aziraphale le había dado al Bentley del demonio, debido a la manía de este por conducirlo a una velocidad exageradamente peligrosa por las calles de Londres.

Esto había llevado al ángel a negarse a subirse al auto en varias ocasiones. _"Vas muy rápido para mí, Crowley"_ esa era la excusa que alguna vez dio, pero en el fondo sabía que detrás de esa frase había otro significado.

Lo que él no sabía era que ese "Auto mortal" le salvaría el pellejo en una ocasión, e involuntariamente (o eso quería creer) lo había unido al demonio aún más.

[…]

No sabía el cómo sucedió aquello, lo único de lo que era consciente fue que se había vuelto a meter en un embrollo demasiado grande para que un simple milagro lo salvara.

Desde hace varias semanas, un grupo de mafiosos había estado presionando a los habitantes de la zona para que pagaran una fuerte cuota de dinero a cambio de dejarlos permanecer ahí. El ángel, con ese integro sentido de justicia que poseía, había reunido el valor necesario para enfrentarlos, lo que lo había hecho terminar en aquella situación, atrapado en un oscuro callejón sin salida, rodeado de hombres armados hasta los dientes, amenazándolo con crueles intenciones.

"_¿Dónde ha quedado la valentía de hace días?"_ se dijo a sí mismo para prontamente contestarse _"Se ha desvanecido frente a las armas"_

Tragó saliva al sentir como la punta de una pistola había sido clavada en su espalda _"Tendré que dar varias explicaciones en el cielo"_ pensó con disgusto al pensar que sus últimos momentos en la tierra serian en aquella desagradable situación.

Cerró los ojos, esperando por un disparo que nunca llego, en cambio, solo escucho el rechinido de unas llantas contra el pavimento. Abrió los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera distinguir algo, un humo denso inundó el callejón, dejando rápidamente a los demás hombres fuera de combate y obnubilándolo a él por un momento.

Lo primero que vio al aclarar sus ideas fue un auto color negro, tan elegante y rebelde como lo recordaba. La puerta del copiloto fue abierta bruscamente por el conductor, un demonio pelirrojo que lo miraba con cierta molestia, pero también preocupación.

—¡Rápido! Sube al auto —le instó presurosamente.

Más que dubitativo, Aziraphale estaba confundido, a estas alturas de su inmortal vida aun le causaba asombro que el demonio se apareciera en los momentos adecuados, casi listo para rescatarlo del peligro. Permaneció estático, sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Entra antes de que me arrepiente —exclamó el pelirrojo al no haber contestación del ángel, lo tomó del abrigo, jalándolo hacia dentro del automóvil. Chasqueó los dedos con premura y aceleró el auto, huyendo lo más rápido que podían de ahí.

Aziraphale apenas había asimilado todo cuando se vio dentro del automóvil, huyendo a velocidades casi ilegales.

—¡¿Qué ha sido todo eso, ángel?! —le reclamó el demonio cuando se encontraron los suficientemente lejos del callejón.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Aziraphale, él ya sabía el porqué del reclamo, pero no quería aceptar que sus buenas intenciones no fueron suficientes para arreglar los problemas.

—¡Tú ya sabes de que hablo, no te hagas el desentendido! —chilló Crowley. Quito la vista del camino para verlo mejor, sin importarle que estuviera conduciendo a más de 60 Km/hr por las calles de Londres y era lo mejor era que mantuviera la vista al frente.

—¡La vista al frente, Crowley! —le gritó Aziraphale, casi obligando al demonio a obedecerle, después de todo, no había salido triunfante de una situación de muerte para meterse en otra.

El demonio refunfuño, pero volvió la vista hacia el frente, aun así, siguió recriminando al ángel por su actitud "demasiado buena" y todos los problemas que conllevaba eso.

—En serio, no sé en que estabas pensando, ángel. Eso es algo que yo haría, pero tu…

—¿Algo que hubieras hecho tú? ¿Qué cosa? Yo solo trate de defender a personas que estaban siendo amenazadas…

Crowley golpeo el volante del auto antes de continuar —¡Meterse en problemas, ángel! Hablo de meterse en problemas. Yo soy el problemático, tu no.

Aziraphale calló mientras volteaba hacia la ventana del auto, nada dispuesto a ver a la cara al demonio furibundo.

—Si no hubiese estado cerca te habrían matado —habló el demonio. Aziraphale sabía que tenía razón, pero aún no estaba listo para admitirlo.

—No necesito que me salves, ¿sabes? Puedo cuidarme muy bien solo —dijo, haciendo que la tensión aumentara dentro del automóvil.

—¡Pues no lo parece! Esta no es la primera vez que te pones en peligro y presiento que no será la última… —¡Oh! Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Eres un demonio! ¡No debería preocuparte lo que hago! —le increpó

—¡Pero lo hago, me preocupo por ti! —exclamó, volviendo la vista hacia el ángel. Si la pelea no hubiera llegado a esas alturas, Aziraphale probablemente se hubiera preocupado por la seguridad de los transeúntes que se atravesaran en su camino, pero estaba lo bastante ocupado riñendo con el demonio como para preocuparse por eso.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué? —le cuestionó.

—Porque… porque me preocupa, solo eso —dijo el demonio encogiendo los hombros.

Permanecieron en silencio desde ese momento, lo único que se escuchaba era la canción que el estéreo del auto reproducía. _Radio Gaga_ hubiera respondido el demonio si le hubiera preguntado.

El tiempo que duro el silencio entre ellos fue el mismo que la duración de la canción: 5 minutos con 49 minutos.

Inmediatamente tras terminar la canción, otra nueva comenzó, y para desgracia del demonio, fue la última que él hubiera querido que se reprodujera en aquel momento.

_Somebody To Love_

Si el ángel hubiera estado menos molesto y hubiera volteado a ver al demonio, hubiera visto el rostro totalmente sonrojado del pelirrojo que en ese momento mantenía una discusión con el mismo.

"_Es ahora o nunca, idiota" _se dijo a sí mismo el demonio y era cierto, si no decía la verdad ahora, se arrepentiría por el resto de su demoniaca existencia.

Detuvo el auto de repente, llamando la atención del ángel, quien al ver por la ventana que no se encontraban ni un poco cerca de la librería volteó para recriminarle, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro inusualmente serio del pelirrojo.

—¿Quieres saber por qué me preocupo por ti? —le preguntó con total seriedad.

Por alguna razón, el modo en el que habló el demonio hizo sonrojar a Aziraphale, quien permaneció en silencio. Crowley continúo hablando.

—La razón es… —dejo de hablar, en cambio, se había abalanzado sobre el ángel, besando con delicadeza sus labios por primera vez en más de 6000 años.

Y el ángel le correspondió.

Crowley sintió como una mano pasaba por su cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad. Crowley no quiso quedarse atrás por lo que entrelazó una de sus manos con la mano libre del rubio, un gesto que para cualquier otro hubiera parecido poco pero que para ambos tenía un gran significado, ese gesto significaba _"Te tengo y quiero que estés conmigo"_

"_Esto es una mala idea, la peor idea"_ pensó el ángel, pero aun así no dejo de besar al demonio, ese beso le había devuelto la valentía que había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo, ahora ya no tenía miedo.

"_Corazón, dejar de acelerar"_ se exigió a sí mismo el demonio, esto no fue un error para él, pero era la reacción del ángel la que importaba. Trató de separarse del rubio solo para volver a ser atraído hacia él, reanudando el beso.

En el calor del momento, Aziraphale trató de colocarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas del demonio, pero el pelirrojo no lo permitió, porque para alguien como Aziraphale y él no iba a obligarlo a nada.

Finalmente pudo separarse del ángel, pudiendo recuperar el aire que había perdido desde el primer beso. Aziraphale también se encontraba sin aliento, totalmente sonrojado y agitado, pero no arrepentido, eso sí que no.

—¿No voy demasiado rápido para ti, ángel? —se burló, aunque solo era una forma de tratar de ocultar su propio sonrojo.

—Oh calla, querido —dijo para después volver a atraer a Crowley hacia él, volviéndolo a besar.

Si, ese auto mortal había sido testigo del _"Vas muy rápido para mí, Crowley" _pero también había visto el momento en el que el ángel dejo todos sus miedos atrás y se atrevió a caer, solo por amor.


	5. Día 5 Libros

**Día 5. Libros**

**Número de palabras:** 1440

**Sinopsis:** 5 veces que Crowley le regaló libros a Aziraphale (Y una vez que Aziraphale le regaló uno a Crowley)

* * *

Crowley odiaba leer, eso no era un secreto. En realidad, no es que lo aborreciera, solo que no era común (por no decir insólito) que un demonio tomara un libro y se dispusiera a leerlo.

Es más, fueron los mismos demonios quienes estuvieron detrás de las quemas de libros más famosas de la historia.

Consecuentemente, Crowley jamás había tenido ni la oportunidad ni el deseo de leer. Se conformaba con mantener una relación neutral con los libros.

Pero, aun así, los libros no se mantenían lejos de la vida del demonio. De hecho, por más que les rehuyera a los libros estos siempre estarían relacionados con él. Después de todo, ¿Quién le obligó a enamorarse de un ángel amante de la lectura?

El demonio rápidamente descubrió la pasión por la lectura del rubio. Concretamente, la descubrió durante su tiempo en el Antiguo Egipto, donde Aziraphale había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo en la biblioteca de Alejandría, Oh, cómo le dolió cuando esta se incendió.

El gran amor que le tenía al rubio (acompañado de su sempiterno e inconsciente deseo por complacerlo) lo había llevado a traicionar uno de los principios más importantes de los demonios (sí, aunque pareciera imposible, claro que tenían): Tocar un libro.

O lo que es lo mismo: Regalarle libros a Aziraphale.

[…]

**Fecha desconocida.**

Aziraphale cayó de rodillas mientras veía como la gran y majestuosa biblioteca de Alejandría ardía hasta los cimientos. A su alrededor, varias personas corrían de un lado para el otro, tratando, infructuosamente de salvar, aunque fuera una pequeña parte del edificio.

Sus ojos se humedecían mientras sentía una gran impotencia, ¿era acaso eso parte del gran plan? Tanto conocimiento perdido y él sin poder hacer nada.

Estaba tan abstraído el desastre frente a él que no se dio cuenta de la figura que se fijaba a su lado hasta que sintió como esta le tocaba el hombro con delicadeza.

Volteo a ver, totalmente sobresaltado a la alta figura negra a su lado. Nada más ni menos que el demonio Crowley.

—Tú —le acusó apenas lo vio —Tú fuiste culpable de este desastre, ¿no es así?

Realmente no creía que el demonio fuera el responsable del desastre, por más demonio que fuera, solo se encontraba totalmente furioso y sentía el desea de desquitarse con alguien.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, tan solo frunció ligeramente su expresión para después dejar algo sobre su regazo. Se retiró sin decir ninguna palabra, se fue tan silenciosamente como llego.

Aziraphale solo lo miro irse completamente anonadado, cuando volvió la vista hacia su regazo vio un texto encuadernado, algo chamuscado, pero aun así útil.

Lo tomó y abrió con delicadeza, cuidando no dañarlo más. En la primera página estaba escrito un mensaje a puño y letra del demonio.

"_Un pequeño milagro no hace daño, ¿verdad? Atesóralo"_

"_Ese demonio"_ pensó con resignación, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, para luego guardar el libro entre sus ropas y alejarse lentamente de ahí.

[…]

**1862.**

El ángel había llegado a sus aposentos refunfuñando. Renegando sobre aquel demonio suicida que solo buscaba la manera de causar caos a su alrededor.

Se quitó con rapidez su saco y lo arrojó contra el suelo. Tras ese exabrupto, se sintió un poco más calmado.

Se dirigió a su cocina para prepararse una taza de té caliente para poder relajarse, sin fijarse si había algún cambio en su biblioteca.

Si el rubio hubiera mirado siquiera uno de los estantes, hubiera visto un gran tomo de _"Les miserables"_ en cuyo interior se encontraba escrito un mensaje de parte del demonio.

Un simple y sencillo: _"Lo lamento"_

[…]

**1890.**

No iba a mentir. Sentía celos, celos y más celos. No podía soportar ver a su ángel junto a ese presumido de Wilde. Si por él fuera, habría sacado al autor fuera de su camino hace mucho tiempo, pero aquello levantaría sospechas del ángel y no quería que se enojara (aún más).

Años habían pasado desde su pelea en St. James y también desde que había decidido tomar una "pequeña" siesta. Había despertado no hace mucho y lo primero de lo que se enteraba era que su ángel iba de un lado para el otro junto a un autor llamado Oscar Wilde.

La situación no hubiera pasado de unos simples celos hasta que descubrió por habladurías de la gente que ese tal Wilde era homosexual y que tenía una lista de amantes en la que planeaba agregar al rubio, ¡a su ángel!

¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no! Él jamás permitiría que su ángel fuera manchado de tal manera (a menos que fuera él el que lo hiciera), así que busco la manera de alejar a Aziraphale del escritor.

Rápidamente descubrió cómo. El ángel se había hecho amigo de Wilde para poder tener uno de sus célebres libros y poder agregarlo a su ya grande biblioteca personal, así que el demonio se encargó de buscarlo y entregárselo para que, de esa manera, el ángel se alejara de Wilde y pudiera mantenerse a salvo de sus libidinosas intenciones.

De esta forma, que un día, Aziraphale recibió un paquete en su librería. No tenía remitente, pero cuando lo abrió, se maravilló con lo que había dentro.

Ahí se encontraba _"El retrato de Dorian Gray" _en perfectas condiciones, ¡Oh! El señor Wilde había cumplido su promesa.

Sí, porque Aziraphale dedujo que quien había enviado el libro fue el mismísimo Oscar Wilde, sin sospechar que realmente había sido el demonio con quien llevaba años sin hablarse. Crowley volvió a dormir después de eso.

Aziraphale jamás se enteraría quien fue el remitente.

[…]

**1955.**

El siguiente libro llegó con 19 años de retraso.

Aunque no podía decir que tenía la mejor relación con el demonio, tampoco se encontraba tan disgustado con él como lo había estado durante la época victoriana.

El libro en cuestión llegó una tarde de noviembre, cuando el frío de Londres empezaba hacer mella en los hogares londinenses y Aziraphale buscaba un libro que, junto con una taza de té, pudiera deleitarse aquella encantadora tarde.

El libro apareció como por arte de magia en uno de sus numerosos estantes. Aziraphale que conocía cada parte de su librería como la palma de su mano, se desconcertó cuando vio aquel libro que hasta ese día no era parte de su biblioteca.

"_Lo que el viento se llevó"_ por Margaret Mitchell. Eso fue lo que leyó en la portada. Abrió el libro con curiosidad, y tal como los sospechaba, en la primera página se encontraba escrito un mensaje de parte de un ya familiar demonio.

"_Solo pensé que te gustaría. Hay un amor como el nue…"_

_Crowley_

La siguiente parte del escrito se encontraba tachada con furia, como si alguien no hubiera querido que esa parte del mensaje fuera leída.

Aziraphale nunca pudo comprender el porqué del mensaje y probablemente pasaría mucho más tiempo antes de que lo hiciera.

[…]

**1967.**

Aziraphale había regresado a su hogar tras haberle entregado el agua bendita a Crowley.

Se sentía realmente mal por haberle entregado ese objeto al demonio, pero sabía lo que era capaz de hacer sino lo obtenía por las buenas, así que prefirió prevenir.

Se acercó a su escritorio rápidamente cuando noto que había un libro que no pertenecía ahí.

Lo tomo y noto escrito en la portada el título _"Matar un ruiseñor"._

A penas lo había tomado cuando vio como caía una tarjeta del interior del libro. Volvió a dejar el libro en el escritorio y levantó la tarjeta del suelo. En ella había una frase escrita.

"_Pensé que te podría gustar"_

Aziraphale soltó un bufido. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién había enviado el libro.

Lo hubiera dejado a un lado sino fuera porque el título lo atrajo, y así fue como pasó toda lo noche leyendo aquel libro. Riendo, enterneciéndose y soltado unas pequeñas lágrimas de vez en cuando.

Sin saber que quien le había enviado el libro, se encontraba con el corazón roto al otro lado de la ciudad.

[…]

**2018.**

Lo último que Crowley espero recibir aquel día era un paquete sin remitente.

Aunque sentía cierta desconfianza del paquete, lo abrió con recelo, pero lo único que encontró fue un libro con un encuadernado color marrón.

Lo abrió, pero todas sus páginas se encontraban en blanco.

Chasqueo la lengua y estaba a punto de arrojarlo contra el suelo cuando vio que había algo escrito en la primera página.

"_Para que escribas tus propias historias"_

_Aziraphale_

Al reverso de la página había otra cosa escrita:

"_Por cierto, gracias por los libros"_

Crowley jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero aquel era su libro favorito.


	6. Día 6 Malvado

**Día 6. Malvado**

**Número de palabras:** 612

**Sinopsis:** ¿Y si Crowley no quisiera ser malvado?

* * *

"_Matarás al ángel Aziraphale"_

Una orden directa del mismísimo Satanás. Y todo lo que él decía era ley. Nadie podía contradecir al rey del infierno. Si no se enfrentaba a uno de los castigos más espantosos que podía sufrir un demonio.

Aunque eso no era necesario, todos los demonios obedecían ciegamente al rey infernal. Pero Crowley no era cualquier demonio.

—No sé por qué te complicas, Demonio Crowley. Matar, eso está en tu naturaleza —Satán acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo con su mano. Decir que el toque del demonio no le agradaba era limitarse. Le enfermaba.

Crowley no dijo nada, tan solo bajó la mirada al suelo. Si, el orgulloso y confiado demonio no era nada más que un taciturno e inexpresivo ser frente al señor del infierno.

Satanás entendió el silencio de su sirviente como una señal de conformidad. Tomó una pequeña caja de marfil entre sus manos y la acercó hacia el pelirrojo quien seguía impasible ante su presencia, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, manteniendo la vista hacia el suelo.

—Levanta la mirada, Crowley —le ordenó sin siquiera alzar la voz. La forma en que hablo era suficiente para que cualquiera le obedeciera sin rechistar.

El pelirrojo elevó la mirada, aunque no tenía el suficiente valor para enfrentar a su jefe, el señor y padre de todo el mal.

—Acabaremos con el cielo, y tú serás quien dé la primera estocada, matarás al ángel Aziraphale, iniciando la guerra que hace mucho debió empezar —el demonio quería negarse a acatar esa orden, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no podía luchar contra la maldad y la oscuridad que habitaban dentro de él.

—S… se… señor —tartamudeó, ningún demonio era inmune al aura malvada que transmitía el demonio mayor, capaz de poner a cualquiera de rodillas.

—Ahórrate las explicaciones, Demonio Crowley —habló para luego abrir la caja que aún se encontraba en sus manos. Dentro de ella se encontraba un cuchillo, pero Crowley sabía que aquello era más que un simple cuchillo.

Crowley tembló al ver el objeto, aquella cosa era capaz de hacer monstruosidades de encontrarse en la mana equivocada (o adecuadas, dependiendo la perspectiva)

—Tómalo, Crowley —le ordeno Satanás. Al demonio pelirrojo le tembló el pulso, pero aun así fue capaz de tomar el cuchillo de la caja y sostenerlo entre sus manos.

El cuchillo se sentía frío en sus manos, pero sabía que, aunque ese objeto fuera inofensivo para él, en cualquier otro sería mortal, en especial para un ser celestial.

—Levántate y ve a cumplir mi orden, Demonio Crowley —le dirigió, pero Crowley permaneció estático donde estaba, mirando el arma como si fuera la primera vez que tuviera una entre sus manos.

No, no, no. Él no podía hacerlo, nunca quiso ser un demonio. Él no quería ser malvado. Él no podía ser capaz de realizar semejante monstruosidad. Y menos a Aziraphale. A todos menos a él.

Quería negarse, quería resistir a cumplir esa orden. Pero no podía, ya no podía hacerlo.

—Acabaras con el ángel Aziraphale —manifestó Satanás con un tono de superioridad. Sonrió al ver el semblante sometido y vencido del demonio pelirrojo, no podía negarse, aunque quisiera.

Crowley tragó saliva antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Lanzó una última mirada a su jefe, quien relucía entre un aura de ira y malignidad. Soltó un suspiro cansado antes de marcharse.

—Somos demonios, Crowley. Ser malvados es parte de nuestra naturaleza —dijo antes de que Crowley saliera de la habitación. Una sonrisa triunfal se formó en su rostro cuando vio que había encontrado el talón de Aquiles de su subordinado.

Crowley salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies.

_¿Y si él no quería ser malvado?_


	7. Día 7 Plantas

**Día 7. Plantas**

**Número de palabras:** 823

**Sinopsis:** Eran simples plantas domésticas. Plantas que eran testigos del corazón roto de su dueño.

* * *

Eran solo plantas domésticas. Y las más hermosas de Londres, presumiría su dueño con orgullo.

Y las más estresadas de Londres, podríamos agregar. Después de todos, aunque se conocían casos de dueños que le hablaban a sus plantas para que les hablaban a sus plantas para que crecieran mejor, jamás se conoció el caso de alguien que les gritara hasta la lasitud, pero eso era algo que se obtenía cuando tu dueño no es nada más que un demonio.

Llevaban viviendo ahí desde los años 40 y aun se encontraban en perfectas condiciones debido a la perfección que les exigía su amo juntos a los gritos e insultos que profería cada vez que encontraba una falla en ellas.

Conocían de sobra el temperamento explosivo de su dueño, así que no eran de extrañar aquellos gritos famélicos que articulaba en cada ocasión que podía.

Lo extraño sucedió el día que no lo hizo.

Recordaban la fecha exacta, un día cualquiera de 1967.

Aunque se dijera que las plantas no tuvieran memoria, aquellas sí que tenían, después de todo, hablamos de las mismas plantas que sentían miedo y temor cada vez que su dueño aparecía frente a ellas.

Se encontraban extrañamente calmadas, algo que solo sucedía cuando su dueño no se encontraba en el lugar. Se tensaron rápidamente al escucharse un estruendo que indicaba que alguien había llegado al departamento.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dando paso a su amo, quien lucía como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida. Se tambaleada de un lado para el otro, sus ojos estaban llorosos y le acompañaba una densa nube de humo.

Se escuchó el ruido de su chaqueta siendo tirada al suelo. Con total agilidad sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor.

—Ese estúpido ángel… —se le escuchó murmurar antes de encender un cigarrillo y darle una calada.

Si las plantas tuvieran sentido del olfato hubieran detectado, acompañado del olor a humo, el olor dipsómano de aquellos que tomaban hasta tratar de olvidar lo malo de sus vidas.

El demonio se sentó frente a las macetas, dándoles la espalda, en una postura derrotada.

—Dijo que iba muy rápido para él —su voz se quebró ligeramente antes de continuar. —¿Pueden creerlo?

Las plantas no hicieron el amago de moverse y continuaron tiesas, tratando de verse tan perfectas como podían.

—Tantos milenios juntos y dice que… ¡voy muy rápido para él! Es un idiota.

Silencio

—Por qué… ¿Por qué no me quiere? —deja caer su cigarrillo ya consumido en el suelo y oculta su rostro entre sus rodillas dejando caer libremente las lágrimas, sin importarle que acaba de derrumbar su fachada de frialdad.

Las plantas se tranquilizaron al ver el estado de su amo, quien permaneció en aquel estado de tristeza durante unos minutos, antes de recomponerse y tratar de actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Saca otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prende. Se quita sus gafas oscuras, dejando a la vista sus ambarinos ojos.

Las plantas se encuentran incrédulas al ver aquel inusual estado de su dueño, bastantes sorprendidas de que no estuviese gritando o dando órdenes.

—¡Él es el desgraciado! ¡Yo no! —exclama de repente, haciendo que sus plantas volvieran a temblar de los nervios. —Aunque soy un demonio… nosotros somos malos por naturaleza, ¿no es así?

Mas silencio, seguido de más temblores provenientes de las espantadas plantas domésticas.

—Soy un demonio, yo debería ser el malo —pone su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, pero no vuelve a llorar, en cambio permanecen viendo al horizonte con un semblante apesadumbrado.

Aún más silencio. Más suspiros y más silencios.

—¿Saben cuándo me enamore de él? —dice de rebato, le da una calada a su cigarro, tosiendo cuando el humo que entra en sus pulmones —Desde que nos conocimos en el edén. Yo sabía que ese ángel me había movido el piso, pero me negué a aceptarlo en ese momento.

¿Ese ángel? Las plantas nunca habían conocido a alguien más además de su dueño. No sabían si tenía amigos, familia, ni siquiera pareja.

El pelirrojo tomó una de las hojas de las desprevenidas plantas y la acaricia con un inusual cariño.

—¿Debería esperarlo más tiempo? —dice con voz trémula —¿Cuánto? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¿Mil años? O ¿debería ya rendirme?

Las horas pasaron, entre lamentaciones y demasiadas menciones sobre alguien llamado Aziraphale. Quien era o un ángel o alguien que decía serlo. Lo más llamativo de ese ser, era como su amo hablaba de él con un cariño tan extraño de él. A pesar de los insultos con los que su amo a veces hablaba del "ángel" se podía notar que sentía algo por el mucho más allá de una simple fraternidad.

En algún momento de aquella larga velada, su dueño se volvió a derrumbar entre lágrimas, lamentándose por el amor no correspondido de su "ángel"

Aquel día, las plantas se convirtieron en testigos silenciosos del corazón roto de un demonio.


	8. Día 8 Espada

**Día 8. Espada**

**Número de palabras:** 1418

**Sinopsis:** Decir que Aziraphale era un débil, ignorante de como pelear, era sencillamente un insulto. Después de todo, la todopoderosa no hacía guardián de la puerta este a un debilucho cualquiera.

* * *

Decir que Aziraphale era un débil, ignorante de como pelear, era sencillamente un insulto.

Después de todo, la todopoderosa no hacía guardián de la puerta este a un debilucho cualquiera. Así pues, Aziraphale estaba dotado en el arte de la guerra como cualquier otro ser que haya participado en la gran batalla contra Lucifer.

Crowley desconocía esa faceta guerrera del rubio y no la describiría hasta que un día, entrando de improviso a la librera, encontraría al ángel con una espada entre sus manos.

—¡Ángel! ¡¿Qué haces con eso?! ¡Deja eso que te vas a lastimar! —ordenó inmediatamente al ver al ángel con aquella peligrosa arma.

—Crowley, tranquilo, no es nada malo —respondió Aziraphale tratando de aminorar el exaltado estado del pelirrojo.

—Eso es demasiado delicado para que alguien como tú… —trató de explicar Crowley.

—¿Acaso insinúas que no se manejar un arma? —Aziraphale no quería sentirse ofendido, pero no puedo evitar preguntar aquello al ver la urgencia del demonio para que soltara el arma.

—No, yo… —vacila sin poder explicar la razón por la que se preocupa por el rubio.

—Mejor mira esto, Crowley —dice soltando un suspiro cansado. Crowley se sienta en un sofá, nervioso por lo que el ángel está a punto de hacer. Aziraphale empieza a lanzar tajos en el aire con gran maestría.

El demonio le vio manejar la espada con una habilidad sorprendente, propia de alguien que había manejado ese tipo de armas durante mucho tiempo.

Sus movimientos al manejarla eran suaves y elegantes, a pesar de tener un arma de guerra entre sus manos, no parecía serlo, más bien parecía una extensión de sí mismo.

El ángel terminó su exhibición poniendo sus manos tras su espalada, ocultando el espada detrás suyo mientras lo mira con una dulce e inocente sonrisa, como si hace apenas unos segundos no lo hubiera maravillado con las más increíbles presentaciones sobre el manejo de un espada.

—Ángel... ¡Eso ha sido asombroso! —-se levanta de su asiento y le aplaude como si fuera un fanático en un concierto. Aziraphale lo mira con la humildad presente en su rostro.

—Crowley, no ha sido nada...

—¡Patrañas, ángel! Manejas la espada como si fueras un experto

—Soy un experto, Crowley —le corrige —Todos los ángeles sabemos utilizar armas y yo no soy la excepción.

—Pero nadie maneja una espada mejor que tú, Zira —le responde deslumbrado por lo presenciado.

Aziraphale se sonroja. No es común para él que alguien lo felicité por sus aptitudes guerreras, después de todo, él se consideraba un ángel pacífico quien creía que la violencia era el último recurso que se debía utilizar. Aun así, hace una leve inclinación de cabeza, agradeciendo por los aplausos recibidos.

Crowley continúa con su letanía de halagos —¡Podrías ganarle una pelea a la mismísima guerra si así tú lo quisieras!

—¡Oh, esa tonta! Podrá ser la encarnación de la guerra en persona, pero no sabe manejar un arma como esta no el respeto suficiente -Crowley lo miro absorto mientras explicaba —Las espadas no se usan para ademanes ostentosos, son un arma, más que un arma, una herramienta, una que hace la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, úsala con el respeto suficiente y sabrás cómo pelear perfectamente.

Crowley lo escucha sinceramente interesado. El ángel hablaba de aquel tema con una pasión y gusto que solo podría ser comparable con la predilección que les guardaba a sus libros.

Aziraphale estaba tan abstraído en su propia explicación que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el demonio estaba más atento en la propensión con la que hablaba que con la información en sí. Lo siguiente que preguntó sacó de su ensoñación al pelirrojo.

—Y tu querido, ¿sabes utilizar una espada?

Esa pregunta toma a Crowley desprevenido. Por supuesto que sabe, hace tiempo él también fue un ángel y como cualquier otro sabía, que por más pacífico que fuera, siempre se tenía que estar preparado.

—Oh sí, ángel, se podría decir que soy el mejor con la espada —presume. En realidad, estaba tan oxidado en el conocimiento de pelea que fácilmente cualquiera podría derrotarlo en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Quieres pelear? —pregunta Aziraphale tímidamente. Crowley podría haber dicho que no, pero, por supuesto, jamás podría negarle algo al ángel. Además, quería lucirse ante el rubio, aunque solo hubiera dicho verdades a medias.

Así pues, sin siquiera saber cómo se encontraba en medio de una habitación vacía, con un arma filosa entre sus manos, preparándose para su encuentro.

—¿Estás listo, querido? —pregunta Aziraphale y desenvaina su espada. Crowley lo imita.

—Completamente, ángel —dijo, tratando de que su voz no se escuchará nerviosa.

Inicia la lucha y el choque de espadas despierta por completo los sentidos de batalla de ambos seres.

Aziraphale rápidamente demuestra que tiene una gran habilidad, no dejándose amedrentar por la semejante maestría con la que el demonio maneja la espada, a pesar de tener años sin practicar su uso.

El pelirrojo sujeta firmemente la empuñadura del arma, manteniendo el equilibrio. A pesar de que se encuentra totalmente dominado por sus deseos innatos de batalla, aun así, mantiene cuidado de no lastimar a Aziraphale, después de todo, se trata de una pelea amistosa y no una lucha a muerte.

En un momento sus armas chocan, quedando tensas ante el firme pulso de ambos que se niegan a ceder. Manteniendo una sonrisa presuntuosa en sus rostros.

Aziraphale se mantiene calmado y confiado, casi divertido. Advertía una sensación que hace años no sentía, una que solo se podía encontrar al momento de una batalla. Estaba en su entorno, sin duda alguna.

La pelea llega a un punto donde sus respiraciones se encuentran agitadas, totalmente sonrojados y cubiertos de sudor, pero eso no detenía su lucha, en la que se encontraban totalmente ensimismados.

El sonar de las hojas metálicas chocando entre si creaban una sinfonía eufórica, que los llenaba de emoción y exaltación.

La batalla estaba en pleno auge, con ambos cuerpos moviéndose elegantemente a lo largo del campo de batalla, casi de una manera sensual. Si hubiera un público presente, este estallaría en exclamaciones.

—¿Cansado, querido? —pregunta Aziraphale sin dejarse amilanar por la batalla que le daba el pelirrojo.

—¡Ya quisieras, ángel! —contesta burlonamente el pelirrojo, con sus sentidos de batalla perfectamente agudizados.

—Eres bueno, lo acepto. Pero no creo que puedas contra un principado, querido —dijo el ángel con un orgullo poco típico de él. Gira sobre sí mismo intentando golpear el costado del oponente. Falla, pero no se rinde.

—No me subestime, ángel —responde simplemente Crowley, bloqueando con la parte plana de su espada. A pesar de que no debería ser así, lentamente se iban acercando más, entre espadazos y una atmósfera eufórica.

Las espadas volvieron a besarse, iniciando una serie de golpes constantes, entre chispas y chirridos los dos seres pasaron a fluctuar cortes.

No eran humanos, pero la agitación y el sudor estaba presentes en ellos, indicando que la pelea estaba en apogeo.

Ambos eran guerreros, orgullosos además por lo que podían pasar horas luchando hasta que uno decidiera ceder.

Y ya era hora de que uno cediera.

Por un momento, Crowley queda embobado ante la visión del ángel frente él. Difiere completamente de su apariencia normal, cubierto por completo de sudor, con lamrespiración agitada y exaltado en su totalidad. El gesto confiado con el que pelea no hace mil veces atractivo ante sus ojos.

Aziraphale aprovecha el momento de debilidad de su oponente y logra desarmarlo, haciendo que su arma cayera en el piso.

Al verse indefenso sin su espada, Crowley permanece paralizado, siente como una espada queda peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Sabe que el ángel nunca sería capaz de hacerle algún daño físico, pero eso no evita que suelte un jadeo sorprendido.

—Creo que he ganado esta vez, querido —sentencia Aziraphale jadeante, con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Así parece, ángel —responde Crowley.

La sonrisa de Aziraphale crece. Sin quitar la espada del cuello del demonio, acerca su rostro hacia el del pelirrojo hasta que finalmente sus labios chocan, dando final a la contienda.

Crowley responde al beso efusivamente, cuando este se profundiza Aziraphale quita la espada de su cuello, clavando la hoja en la arena.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, ¿no crees, querido? —pregunta Aziraphale sintiendo como el cansancio se hace presente en su cuerpo.

Crowley no responde verbalmente, pero la sonrisa en su rostro indica que por supuesto habrá más.

Aquello se convertiría en pequeños encuentros que siempre eran guardados celosamente a ojos ajenos, nacido de una compañía guerrera, donde su esencia de soldado se liberaba totalmente.


	9. Día 9 Música

**Día 9. Música**

**Número de palabras:** 876

**Sinopsis:** La música era sorprendente. Capaz de hacer que tanto ángeles y demonio se dejen llevar por su ritmo. Y hay cierto demonio pelirrojo para el cual la música es más que un sonido.

* * *

Siguió fumando, dejando que el humo entrara en sus fosas nasales, viajando prontamente hacia sus pulmones, que si fuera humano causaría ciertas fatalidades en su salud de las cuales era inmune debido a su naturaleza demoníaca.

Chocó su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él. Sentando junto a la ventana que daba a la ciudad, colocó sus manos en la superficie vidriosa, casi como si pudiera sentir la ciudad entre sus dedos. La ciudad londinense, casi tan grande como los pecados presentes en ella.

Era de aquellos momentos taciturnos y melancólicos, donde se repetía en voz baja que él nunca quiso caer, que fueron las malas compañías y la mala suerte quienes escribieron su fatalidad en piedra.

En momentos como aquellos se volcaría totalmente a la bebida, tratando de ahogar penas y nublar el dolor entre el alcohol, acallando, al menos por unas horas su remordimiento.

Pero hasta el demonio sabía que el alcohol no siempre podría saciar sus ganas de olvidar, por lo que decidió hacer lo único que sabía hacer en aquellos casos.

Un simple chasquido y una guitarra acústica apareció en su regazo, incluso ya afinada para que cualquier músico, fuera aficionado o no, liberara tensiones tocando suavemente sus cuerdas.

Sostuvo la guitarra entre sus manos, un regalo del propio Johnny Cash, al que conoció cuando su vida era frenesí de drogas y problemas con la justicia.

Sintió una calidez entre sus manos, cuando la guitarra y sus dedos celebraron su reunión, tras mucho tiempo sin estar juntas.

Sonrió inconscientemente, después de tantos años en la tierra, era normal pensar que se había familiarizado con ciertos aspectos de la vida humana, entre ellos, la música.

La música. Sí, la música. El demonio se deleitaba con la música que los humanos habían producido desde que descubrieron que aquello era un arte. Desde los guitarrazos rápidos del Heavy metal hasta los melifluos sonidos que producían las teclas del piano al ser tocadas, el pellirrojo amaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con música.

Y aunque Queen fuera su amor número uno cuando se trataba de música, el demonio también tenía una música muy especial guardada en su corazón.

Country. Concretamente, Johnny Cash, un hombre que parecía más un demonio caído que ser humano. El melancólico hombre de negro con quien el demonio se identificó poco después de conocerlo.

Se identificaba con cada una de las letras melancólicas del hombre, a quien le pidió algunas clases privadas de guitarra, por una parte, para impresionar a cierto ángel y otra para poder combatir el aburrimiento.

Empezó a tocar la guitarra con delicadeza, dejándose llevar por el suave sonido que emitía.

Tocaba las cuerdas de la guitarra con una maestría propia de aquellos que habían practicado su usanza desde su plena juventud (o en el caso de un demonio, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo)

La música se había convertido en su vía de escape cuando el alcohol parecía exiguo para el cuerpo de un demonio y los arrepentimientos le atormentaban en las noches más oscuras.

Empezó a cantar, con una voz grave y varonil que había perfeccionado con el pasar del tiempo.

_Well, I won't back down, no, I won't back down_

_You can stand me up at the gates of hell_

_But I won't back down_

Sintió una especie de escalofríos al cantar esa parte, pero eso no impido que siguiera cantando, incluso con más poderío de el que había iniciado.

_Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around_

_And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down_

_Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down_

Cualquiera que hubiera estado cerca del apartamento del demonio en ese momento, hubiera podido escuchar y deleitarse con la melódica voz del pelirrojo, quien cantaba con un sentimiento casi palpable que era capaz de embelesar a cualquier que lo oyera.

_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_Hey, I will stand my ground and I won't back down_

No puedo evitar que unas lágrimas traicioneras salieran de sus ojos, pero eso no impidió que siguiera tocado aquella triste pero sublime música.

_Well, I know what's right, I got just one life_

_In a world that keeps on pushin' me around_

_But I stand my ground and I won't back down_

La música tenía un efecto sorprendente, tanto en humanos como en ángeles y demonios, una pocas palabras y melodías eran capaces de hacer que alguien se sentara a pensar en su vida y en sus errores mientras la música expandía por los alrededores.

_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down_

_No, I won't back down_

Terminó de tocar la canción, sintiendo como las inquietudes dentro de él se amilanaban con tan solo tocar unos acordes y dejar que el corazón hablara y no la cabeza.

Con otro chasquido, hizo desparecer la guitarra, volviendo a semblante nostálgico y melancólico. Dejo caer la cabeza contra la pared, casi sintiendo el deseo de aparecer una botella de whisky para tratar de aminorar aún más la desgracia de su interior.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el abatimiento cuando escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta. Su corazón dio un salto, él ya sabía quién era.


	10. Día 10 Cazador

**Día 10. Cazador**

**Número de palabras**: 630

**Sinopsis**: ¿Por qué un ángel y un demonio huirían de una multitud enfurecida? Hay muchas posibilidades pero solo una respuesta.

* * *

**Salem, 1692.**

Si había algo que Aziraphale no había pensado hacer ese día, era huir de una turba enfurecida, tomado de la mano de un demonio pelirrojo. Quizás en sus más salvajes sueños sí, pero eso no era un sueño sino la casi palpable realidad.

—¡Oh, Crowley! ¿Ahora qué hiciste? —preguntó jadeante, sin dejar de correr y sujetando firmemente la mano del demonio.

—¡Oh sí, claro! ¡Culpa al demonio! ¿Qué he hecho para que desconfíes así de mí? —cuestionó exasperado Crowley, que al igual que él estaba más concentrado en correr que en cualquier otra cosa.

_¿Qué he hecho para que desconfíes así de mí? _Aziraphale podría hacer una extensa lista con las razones por las que el demonio era menos que confiable, siendo él el causante de varios problemas por donde quiera que iba, pero se abstuvo de hablar ya que en ese momento le parecía más conveniente salvarse que tratar de alegar con un demonio.

Lograron esquivar con destreza árboles, ramas y rocas, sin siquiera mirar atrás, siendo casi alcanzados por una multitud que deseaba la cabeza del pelirrojo como trofeo._ "Crowley, ¿Qué tontería hiciste esta vez?"_ se volvió a preguntar como por tercera vez en ese día.

La respiración y el pulso de ambos estaba acelerado, pero siguieron corriendo ya que los dos sabían que detenerse solo les daría ventaja a sus perseguidores.

Aziraphale estaba a nada de caer al suelo sino fuera por el pelirrojo que lo jaló hacia el interior del bosque, ocultándose entre la frondosa vegetación del lugar.

En el fondo, el ángel agradeció haberse alejando de la airada muchedumbre, ahora podía caminar con más calma por el lugar.

Se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, sudoroso. También se dedicó a escuchar algún ruido extraño, que pusiera en riesgo su seguridad y la del demonio. Nada. No se escuchaba nada. Se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, por el camino por el que habían huido. Se relajó al ver que no había peligro alguno, pero su compañero aún parecía desesperado, buscando algo por los alrededores.

—¿Por qué siempre te metes en estas cosas, Crowley? —le regañó al demonio, quien seguía abstraído en su búsqueda —¡Crowley! —gritó para llamar su atención.

Aquel grito sobresaltó por completo al pelirrojo, quien, a la defensiva, contestó su pregunta.

—Por primera vez en mi vida ángel, puedo decir ¡que no fue culpa mía!

Aziraphale soltó una pequeña risa incrédula. No creía ni por un segundo que el demonio fuera inocente.

—¡Tienes que creerme, ángel! Ha sido un complot en contra mía —respondió el demonio con exaltación.

—Lo siento querido, pero no puedo creerte... —contestó con honestidad.

—¡Un cazador! ¡Un maldito cazador de brujas! —exclamó el demonio de repente.

Aquella declaración hizo que el semblante del rubio cambiara repentinamente, porque de todo lo que esperaba que el demonio le dijera, jamás pensó en escuchar la palabra cazador.

—Vine de viaja a América —comenzó a narrar el pelirrojo —y de repente un loco me acusa de brujería solo por... ¡esto! —dijo, tomando una de las largas hebras rojizas que decoraban su cabellera.

—Solo por ser pelirrojo —murmuró con incredulidad el ángel.

El demonio asintió con una vergüenza poco típica de él, porque de todas las razones que había para que le acusaran de demoníaco, jamás esperó que su cabello, que era lo que más adoraba de él, fuera lo que lo expusiera ante todos.

—¡Oh, Crowley! No te preocupes, yo creo que esto es hermoso —dijo Aziraphale, tomando con cariño uno de los mechones pelirrojos del demonio y acariciándolo con ternura.

Crowley sonrió mientras sentía el suave tacto del ángel recorrer, aunque fuera, un mecho de su cabello. Si era necesario que un cazador de brujas y su muchedumbre encolerizada lo persiguieran para poder vivir este momento, lo haría mil veces sin dudarlo.


	11. Día 11 Divino

**Día 11. Divino**

**Número de palabras:** 785

**Sinopsis:** Oh, mi querido Aziraphale, tu eres simplemente divino.

* * *

_Estrellas. La creación de estrellas era un arte. Un ángel podía crear cosas maravillosas que cruzaran por su mente con tan solo un poco de imaginación y creatividad._

_El más creativo y talentosa, sin duda, era Raphael. Aquel ángel del alborotado cabello rojo, siempre con el rostro cubierto de polvos de estrella, adoraba pasar el tiempo erigiendo las más sublimes creaciones con sus propias manos, algo que terminaba deleitando a todos los ángeles que las vieran._

_Aunque, si había algo que Raphael amara más que pasar el tiempo entre las estrellas, era estar junto a Aziraphale, un principado, de quien no se había separado desde el primer momento en el que lo conoció._

_Si los ángeles, en aquel entonces, hubieran tenido noción alguna de lo que era el amor romántico, lo hubieran visto en los ojos de Raphael, que brillaban con una intensidad símil a la de las estrellas, cada vez que estaba junto a Aziraphale. Y si hubieran sido más observadores hubieran visto que el rubio no le era indiferente._

_Raphael hacia las más divinas creaciones para deslumbrar a Aziraphale, quien se maravillaba con cada creación que levantaba el pelirrojo con sus propias manos._

—_Raphael, tu creas las más divinas estrellas del universo —le decía Aziraphale al pelirrojo cada vez que este le llevaba a ver las más hermosas estrellas._

—_Solo lo mejor para ti, Aziraphale —le respondía Raphael casi con devoción._

_Así es como pasaban sus días aquellos dos ángeles. Entre estrellas y halagos dirigidos el uno al otro. Iniciado así, un amor que iba creciendo poco a poco, sin apenas enterarse._

_Raphael fue el primero en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia a Aziraphale, sintiendo lo que futuramente los humanos conocerían como "Mariposas en el estómago" cada vez que miraba al rubio._

_Así, que un día, casi involuntariamente, durante una de las varias veces que llevaba a Aziraphale a contemplar las estrellas, tomó su mano, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo con tan solo un toque del rubio._

—_Raphael —habló Aziraphale, sorprendido por el gesto del pelirrojo._

_Raphael no dijo nada, tan solo volteó a verlo a los ojos. Con tan solo mirar a esos dorados ojos, Aziraphale comprendió no solo los sentimientos del pelirrojo, sino también los propios._

_En parejas como ellos, el silencio no era incómodo, es más, solo era otra forma de decir "Te amo", una forma donde solo se necesitaban las miradas, los gestos y los toques._

_Aziraphale soltó la mano del pelirrojo, no por el deseo de separarse, sino para poder contemplar aquellos ojos más cómodamente, que en ese momento se volvieron la cosa más divina de toda la creación, superando a las mismísimas estrellas._

_Raphael soltó una delicada risa al ver que el ángel que amaba le correspondía. Tenía un gran deseo de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y crear las más hermosas estrellas con la gran algarabía que sentía en su interior._

—_Oh, mi querido Aziraphale —Raphael tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas. Aziraphale sintió una calidez repentina al sentir el toque del pelirrojo, una sensación casi divina —Tu eres simplemente divino._

_Raphael…_

_Rapha…_

_Rap…_

Crow…

Crowl…

¡Crowley!

Aziraphale salió de su ensoñación repentinamente, entre su adormecimiento, volteo a ver a Crowley, quien disfrutaba de una copa de vino, ajeno a cualquier otra cosa.

—Ángel, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto Crowley al ver es estado aletargado del rubio.

Aziraphale no dijo nada mientras los recuerdos florecían en su mente. Uno tras otro, todos relacionados a su querido Raphael, o mejor dicho, a su querido Crowley.

—Ángel… —volvió a hablar Crowley al no haber respuesta de Aziraphale.

Aziraphale sonrió. Sin pensarlo siquiera, tomó el rostro del demonio entre sus manos, estudiando con cuidado los rasgos de su querido pelirrojo, un ser que, a pesar de ser un caído, para él era el ser más divino de la creación.

Crowley, por su parte, sentía como un cúmulo de recuerdos prorrumpían en su mente, todos recuerdos relacionados a un ángel rubio y las estrellas a su alrededor.

Lo único de lo que Crowley (o Raphael, como prefieran llamarle) estaba seguro en ese momento, era de lo mucho que amaba a Aziraphale. Lo amo en el cielo, lo amaba en el infierno y lo amaría en la tierra.

Antes de que el pelirrojo tuviera la oportunidad siquiera de decir algo, Aziraphale jaló su rostro hacia el suyo, haciendo que sus labios se fusionaran, en lo que podría ser el beso más divino de la creación.

Aziraphale se separó del beso con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior, diciendo aquellas palabras que no solo marcaron su pasado, sino también su presente, y dios lo quiera, también su futuro:

—Oh, mi querido Crowley, tu eres simplemente divino.


	12. Día 12 Serpiente

**Día 12. Serpiente**

**Número de palabras: **814

**Sinopsis:** Crowley es totalmente un nerd cuando se trata de serpientes.

* * *

Anthony J. Crowley fue, es y será muchas cosas. Fue un angel, luego fue un caído, un demonio y un imán de problemas; Después fue uno de los salvadores indirectos del mundo y actualmente era, simplemente un hombre enamorado.

Tras el casi Armagedón y la salvación del mundo a manos de un joven anticristo, Aziraphale y Crowley habían renunciado a ser parte del cielo y el infierno y ser simplemente ellos mismos, a estar de su propio lado. Y tras más de 6000 años de ruegos y lamentos (por parte del demonio, claro está) Aziraphale había correspondido los sentimientos del pelirrojo, convirtiéndose así en una pareja algo dispareja pero envidiable.

Pero, a pesar de haberlo conocido por más de 6000 años, había algo que Aziraphale desconocía de Crowley. Era algo que el demonio había ocultado durante bastante tiempo de ojos ajenos pero que hubiera sorprendido a propios y extraños.

Además de ser un ex-demonio y hombre enamorado, Crowley también era un herpetólogo aficionado. Decimos aficionado, pero a pesar de nunca se había dedicado profesionalmente esa ciencia, los conocimientos del demonio era mucho más avanzados que los de cualquier experto en el tema.

Aquello había sido oculto por el demonio durante un largo tiempo debido a la vergüenza. En el infierno, cualquier demonio que osara a tomar un libro y estudiar era considerado un extraño y a pesar de su fachada de seguridad y confianza, en el fondo, el demonio temía ser criticado por ser un… nerd.

Pero, ahora que junto a Aziraphale se encontraban de su propio lado, ya no temía ocultar esa faceta de sí mismo y compartirla con el único ser que le importaba, su ángel.

Y la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su ángel sobre su tema favorito, apareció una tarde de octubre, después una de las muchas citas que habían tenido (honestamente, había perdido la cuenta). En aquella cita, había llevado a su ángel al zoológico (aunque eso fue porque, tras varias citas, ya se había quedado sin opciones para más salidas) pero había terminado refunfuñando en la librería del ángel luego de visitar el serpentario del lugar.

¡Tanta información errónea! Uff, aquello lo hacía enojar tanto.

Así pues, se encontraba en la librería del rubio, mientras renegaba por la información errónea que había encontrado, mientras tanto, Aziraphale solo sonría por la reacción del pelirrojo, él lo conocía de sobra y sabía que aquellos modos dramáticos eran su forma de expresar lo que le molestaba.

—Tú has de saber mucho sobre el tema, ¿no es así, querido? —cuestiono Aziraphale sonriente mientras tomaba un poco de té.

Crowley, completamente enojado por la burla que le había hecho a su objeto de estudio favorito, comenzó a proferir tanta información sobre las serpientes que termino por aturdir a Aziraphale.

Así es, como pueden ver, la pasión de Crowley se enfocaba principalmente en una sola especie: Las serpientes. No en vano había sido una serpiente durante mucho tiempo.

—Oh, ángel. Parecen letales, pero las serpientes son una de las especies más fantásticas que te puedas encontrar —relató Crowley con aire de sabiondo.

"_Como tú, Crowley"_ pensó Aziraphale con una sonrisa.

—Existen más de 3.460 especies de serpientes, pero sólo 600 son venenosas. Y de esas 600, 200 son serias amenazas para los humanos, ¿entiendes? —Aziraphale asintió, volcando toda tu atención en el pelirrojo que parecía listo para dar una conferencia sobre el tema.

Por primera vez en su vida, Crowley no se limitó, habló abiertamente sobre el tema y lanzaba información de diestra a siniestra. Se sentía libre para hablar de lo que le gustaba.

—Y con tan solo 7 ml de veneno, la cobra real, que también se le conoce como _Ophiophagus hannah, _es capaz de matar a un elefante adulto o a 20 seres humanos. —narró con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Aziraphale abrió los ojos con asombro. Solo esa información era capaz de maravillar a alguien como Crowley, pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver la emoción que le dedicaba al tema, parecía tan contento al hablar sobre el tema, tanto como él con sus libros y la comida. Al parecer, había encontraba la verdadera pasión del demonio.

—Y con su lengua bífida detectan partículas en el aire que les dan a conocer posibles presas cercanas o peligros que se aproximan —Sin duda alguna, Crowley amaba hablar sobre las serpientes, pero cuando volteo a ver a Aziraphale para ver su reacción, se desanimó al ver el estado abstraído del rubio.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo, angel? —preguntó el demonio temeroso de que su entusiasmo por las serpientes terminara hartando a su pareja.

Aziraphale negó con la cabeza. Se había ensimismado en su pelirrojo al ver la pasión con la cual el demonio se dirigía sobre el tema, pero no, jamás podría aburrirlo.

—Podría escucharte todo el día, querido.

Y era cierto. Cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a Crowley, lo haría feliz a él.


	13. Día 13 Alas

**Día 13. Alas**

**Número de palabras:** 993

**Sinopsis:** _" Y ¿Ahora qué hago Gabriel? Me han cortado las alas"_

* * *

Gabriel no siempre fue aquel pomposo e insoportable arcángel que conocemos, antes de eso, antes de la caída fue un sencillo ser divino que amaba las estrellas, y si había algo que Gabriel amara tanto como las estrellas eran sus hermanos, principalmente Raphael, aquel revoltoso, pero divertido pelirrojo que siempre lo acompañaba al momento de crear la estrellas.

Y Gabriel perdió una parte de si mismo cuando Raphael cayó.

Gabriel lo encontró poco después de la caída, no lo reconoció la primera vez que lo vio, no era más que lo sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Sus dorados ojos se convirtieron en unas serpentinas pupilas ambarinas y sus hermosas alas, que alguna vez fueron tan blancas como la nieve, ahora no eran nada más que negras plumas.

―Hola hermano.

El pelirrojo, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, la levantó al ver que alguien se había dirigido a él. Apartó de nuevo la vista al ver de quien se trataba.

―Raphael…

Aquella simple palabra fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo se echara a llorar. Aunque Gabriel sentía el peso de la culpa en su corazón, no sabía cómo sentirse al ver a su hermano, el caído, sollozar por sus malas elecciones.

―Oh, ya veo, espero que estés contento con lo que has logrado― murmuró Gabriel con reproche.

― ¡Yo ni siquiera quería esto! ―protestó el caído entre hipos.

―No, por supuesto, ¿es eso? ―susurró Gabriel con sarcasmo― Oh, claro que no, tú querías ser libre y para eso tomaste la peor decisión posible ¿no es cierto?

Ante las palabras del arcángel, al pelirrojo le fallaron las piernas y se dejó caer al suelo, los sollozos que escalaban su garganta apenas siendo contenidos por sus labios.

― ¡Soy patético, ya lo entiendo Gabriel! ―gimió el pelirrojo― ¡Perdí todo lo que amaba! ¡Todas las noches, todas las malditas noches me arrepiento de lo que hice!

―Lo tenías todo, Raphael ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ―inquirió Gabriel, casi atacando a su hermano con sus palabras, meramente porque quería que el pelirrojo se sincerara con él.

― ¡No lo sé! ―protestó Raphael―. Estaba… quería… intentarlo… Quería saber si… si quizás el problema fue… y no… y no yo…

―Avecilla ―dijo, utilizado el apodo que le había dado a su hermano hace mucho tiempo ―No siempre puede hacerse lo que se quiere ―murmuró Gabriel suavemente, con culpa, con resignación― A veces, se trata de lo que se debe hacer y no de nuestros deseos.

― ¿Por qué no? ―Gabriel chasqueó la lengua, la naturaleza curiosa de su hermano fue la culpable de hacerlo caer.

― Porque no Raphael, así de simple ―sentenció Gabriel con voz autoritaria.

Ante la contestación, Raphael volteo su vista lejos de su hermano, sin dignarse a verlo directamente a los ojos ―Tenía que suponerlo, te convertiste en un lambiscón de la todopoderosa.

―Raphael…

― ¡No me llames así! ―le gruñó ―Perdí ese nombre cuando caí.

Gabriel quiso decirle que incluso, aunque hubiera caído, el siempre seria su hermano, que el siempre sería Raphael, su más querido hermano y con quien había creado las más hermosas estrellas. Pero, como lo haría muchas veces más en el futuro, se quedó absolutamente callado.

―Ahora soy Crawley, bonito nombre, ¿No crees? ―dijo Crawley con una fina ironía característica de él.

Gabriel permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente el ser demoníaco en que se había convertido su querido hermano.

―Vete ―pidió Crawley aclarándose la garganta ―. Vete de una vez, que bastante afortunado eres de seguir siendo el arcángel favorito de dios.

El arcángel sentía el ardor de las lágrimas mientras luchaba por contenerlas, no podía creer que su señora hubiera sido tan brutal al darle aquel destino a su hermano.

―Raph… Crawley, quizás si tan solo pides perdón…

― ¿No crees que ya lo hice? ―sollozó el pelirrojo ―Pero no importa lo que haga o diga, jamás volver a ser un ángel ―tras decir eso, Crawley empezó a lagrimear olvidándose de que estaba frente a la presencia de un ángel.

Sus palabras, dichas con la resignación de quien conoce a su verdugo y a su pena, arrancaron un sollozo de la garganta del arcángel. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Gabriel comenzó a derramar lágrimas, imitando al pelirrojo y olvidándose de la amenaza siempre presente que suponía llorar junto a un caído que la todopoderosa había despreciado, permitiéndose hacerle compañía al pelirrojo y llorar con él.

Fue hasta después de un rato muy largo que Gabriel consiguió controlarse, mucho después de que se les hubieran hinchado los ojos por obra de las lágrimas y de que sus voces se hubieran consumido en gemidos que nadie más escuchó.

Crawley se secó las lágrimas, no permitiría que un arcángel lo viera llorar, no, no permitiría que nadie más en el cielo lo humillara y lo hiciera menos. Aunque fuera su mismísimo hermano.

―Vete ―dijo simplemente en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que el arcángel lo escuchara.

―Me voy ―murmuró Gabriel por lo bajo ―, pero recuerda quien eres ahora Raphael, así que no trates de volar muy lejos, avecilla.

― ¡Tú eres libre Gabriel! ¡Yo ya no! ―exclamó violentamente Crawley, silenciándolo por completo.

Al ver que Gabriel no seguiría hablando, Crawley soltó una risilla amarga, la única risa que había salido de su boca en mucho tiempo.

—Y ¿Ahora qué hago Gabriel? Me han cortado las alas —cuestionó el pelirrojo en voz baja. Ni siquiera dejó que el arcángel contestara su pregunta, se fue antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, dejando un rastro de amargura y rencor tras él.

―Claro ―masculló Gabriel, una vez que se encontró solo― Tan solo recuerda, Raphael ¿Qué oportunidad tenía yo de hacerlo si los pavorreales no vuelan, aunque tengan las alas intactas?

Aquel fue el único momento en el que Gabriel dudó, el en que se cuestionó lo que era en verdad era ser libre, sintiendo que lo que vivía no era más que una malograda libertad.


	14. Día 14 Sabueso

**Día 14. Sabueso**

**Número de palabras:** 799

**Sinopsis:** Anthony J. Crowley ahora también podía considerarse cuidador de perros experto. O cuidador de sabuesos infernales, que, para él, era lo mismo.

* * *

Anthony J. Crowley, además de ser considerado un caído, un demonio, un hombre con increíbles gustos musicales y pareja de Aziraphale, ahora también podía considerarse cuidador de perros experto.

O cuidador de sabuesos infernales, que, para él, era lo mismo.

Tras el casi Armagedón, Aziraphale y Crowley se habían hecho cercanos a Adam Young y sus amigos, convirtiéndose casi en unos tíos para ellos, unos excéntricos y raros tíos, pero tíos al fin y acabo.

Trataban de visitarlos cada fin de semana, con la excusa de enseñar a Adam a controlar sus poderes, aunque la verdad era que solo iban para convivir con sus sobrinos postizos.

Uno de esos fines de semanas, los chicos salieron corriendo a la calle a recibirlos, sabían que cada vez que llegaban Aziraphale los saludaba regalándoles dulces y Crowley les daba dinero a escondidas de Aziraphale, para que se compraran lo que quisieran. No podían negar que ambos tenían debilidad por los chicos.

Aquel día, Aziraphale había decidió ir a visitar a Anathema, de quien se había vuelto gran amigo, dejando a su demoniaca pareja junto a los chicos, que también decidieron largarse a jugar, dejándolo solo.

—Señor Crowley… —llamó su atención el anticristo.

Crowley hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, indicándole al chico que le estaba prestando atención.

—¿Puede cuidar a perro? No se siente bien pero no lo quería dejar en mi casa —dijo extendiéndole la cuerda con la que sujetaba al can.

"_¿Cómo sabes cuándo un perro se siente mal?"_ se preguntó el demonio. Quiso negarse pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico le había puesto la correa del perro en la mano y echó a correr.

—¡Eres un mal dueño de mascotas! —le gritó a Adam, pero este ni siquiera escuchó sus protestas, largándose a jugar con sus amigos.

El demonio lanzó un suspiro cansado y se sentó en la acera, sujetando firmemente la correa del perro, aunque no lo admitiera, no quería perder al animal, ya que eso suponía tener que sufrir la furia de un joven anticristo al saber perdida a su adoraba mascota.

Permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos mientras jugueteaba con la cuerda del perro, aburrido y esperando impacientemente a que su ángel, regresara, a pesar de no haber tenido mascota alguna durante milenios, el rubio era mucho mejor en el tema de cuidado de mascotas que él.

En un momento, Crowley trató de acariciar el pelaje del animal, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, el perro le lanzó una mordida que hizo que apartara su mano rápidamente.

Ante la acción del animal, Crowley chasqueó la lengua con molestia, a pesar de venir del mismo lugar, el perro lo trataba como un ser indeseable, no le sorprendería si algún día el perro decidiera orinarlo, nunca fue bueno con los animales, por esa razón cuidaba plantas en vez de algún ser vivo, e incluso así, ni siquiera se consideraba un bueno dueño de plantas.

—Tenías que ser la mascota del anticristo, ¿no es así? —murmuró. El perro solo le ladró en contestación.

—¿Sabes? Te voy a decir algo, espero que lo sabuesos infernales no hablen porque si no… —dijo con confidencialidad.

Con la mano que tenía libre, buscó un objeto entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Cuando lo encontró, lo sacó como quien muestra un tesoro.

—¡Esto! —exclamó triunfante cuando saco una pequeña cajita de color negro. El sabueso solo ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Sabes lo que es esto? —preguntó mientras sacudía la caja frente al can. —¡Un anillo! Un anillo de compromiso.

Abrió la cajita, mostrando lo que a simple vista era un anillo de oro blanco con un topacio azul en el centro.

—Le voy a pedir matrimonio a mi ángel, espero no ir demasiado rápido —soltó una pequeña risita.

Perro se acercó a él y se acostó a su lado, permitiéndole al demonio acariciarlo.

—No sé cuándo se lo pediré, pero será algo grande, eso te lo aseguro —siguió hablando mientras acariciaba el pelaje de perro, sin importarle lo que diría la gente al verlo hablar con un perro.

—¿Qué dices tú, animalejo, me ayudaras? —preguntó con burla. El sabueso, en respuesta, mordió uno de sus tobillos, a lo que el demonio respondió tratándole de dar una patada, fallando miserablemente ya que perro huyó mucho antes de que lo pudiera alcanzarlo.

—Sabuesos infernales —suspiró Crowley después de que perro lo dejara solo —Son todas unas divas.

Vio como perro se alejaba hasta que llego a los pies de Aziraphale. Al encontrarse frente al ángel, cambio totalmente de actitud, tirándose al suelo, rondando y haciendo trucos que divertían al ángel, quien en recompensa se agachó y empezó a acariciar al perro sin que el animal emitiera protesta alguna.

Crowley sonrió a lo lejos, quizás los sabuesos infernales no eran tan malos después de todo.


	15. Día 15 Jardín

**Día 15. Jardín**

**Número de palabras: **1739

**Sinopsis:** La historia termina donde comenzó: en un jardín.

* * *

—¡Que hiciste que! —exclamó sorprendido, sorprendido de que un ángel, a quienes consideraba buenos y obedientes, hubiera roto la reglas haciendo algo tan... ilógico.

—¡Yo se las di! ¿si? —la voz del ángel rubio estaba teñida por la confusión y culpabilidad, confusión porque no sabía si lo que había hecho era correcto y culpabilidad porque sentía como el peso su primera mentira empezaba a calarle en el alma.

Si en la actualidad le preguntaras a Crowley, en aquel momento llamado Crawley, que recordaba de la primera vez que vio a Aziraphale en el jardín del edén, él respondería: Nada.

No recordaba de que habían hablado ese día, no sabía si aquel día hizo frío o calor, si era de día o si el cielo solo era iluminado por la luz de las estrellas o siquiera de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No recordaba nada porque toda su atención se enfocó que aquel rubio ángel, quien nerviosamente dudaba sobre lo que había hecho. Tanta ternura le dio al demonio que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le abrazaría y le daría un cariñoso beso en la frente, por más contraria a su naturaleza fuera esa acción.

Crawley dejo de prestarle atención al ángel y el pequeño debate que mantenía con el mismo, centrándose más en sí mismo y la batalla que ocurría en aquel momento en su mente. A penas había conocido a ese ángel y ya sentía que algo se removía en su interior, algo diferente.

Cuando se volvió a conectar con la realidad, sintió como pequeñas pero gruesas gotas de agua chocaron contra sus mejillas, deslizándose sobre ellas hasta caer y perderse en la negrura de su túnica.

El demonio no tuvo oportunidad de poder volver a sentir la lluvia caer sobre él, ya que en aquel momento fue cubierto por la blanquecina ala del ángel.

Volteó a verlo, quizás para reprocharle por haberle ayudado a él, a un demonio, o quizás solo porque una pequeña parte de él quería agradecerle a pesar de ser un demonio. Sea como sea, nunca llegó a decir nada, perdiéndose en los perfectos rasgos del rubio, y aquella azul, profunda pero dulce mirada que le hacía sentir como una sensación cálida lo invadía por completo, una sensación que en aquel momento él desconocía pero que en el futuro podría describir a la perfección.

No cabía duda, el demonio ya había sido flechado por el ángel en aquel jardín de edén.

[…]

Se acercó burlonamente hacia el jardinero, que trabajaba entre unos arbustos del jardín. Crowley, o, mejor dicho, Nanny Ashtoreth, no podía dejar de aborrecer el cuidado que Aziraphale le daba a la vegetación del lugar, pero como su ángel había insistido en ser el jardinero, él tuvo que quedarse con el puesto de niñera mientras se resignaba a ver como Aziraphale hacia desastre tras desastre en el jardín, en busca de tratar de intentar hacer algo nuevo.

Se acercó lentamente con la intención de burlarse de lo que estaba haciendo, pero antes de que pudiera sorprenderle, el jardinero alzó la mirada, sobresaltando a la niñera y haciéndole dar de un gritillo de forma súbita. El jardinero soltó una risa al ver la forma en que había asustado a la estricta y fría tutora.

—Si, a veces se me olvida que tu apariencia llega a ser tan ridícula que asusta —dijo Crowley de manera nerviosa, buscando la manera de salvar su reputación como una rigurosa y frígida mujer.

Aziraphale volvió a reír y Crowley estuvo a punto de rebatirle al rubio por el simple hecho de haberlo hecho sentir abochornado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el jardinero (o, mejor dicho, Aziraphale) le entregó una rosa, que parecía haber sido cuidada con una gran dedicación, tan rojiza como la sangre.

—Para usted bella dama —dijo Aziraphale de modo cariñoso y juguetón, aun así, aquello logro que las mejillas se le tiñeran de un tono más rojo que el de la rosa misma.

No era poco común que el jardinero le regalara flores de la nana del joven Warlock, de hecho, en aquella casa se había vuelto un decreto extraoficial que el día que la niñera no llevara en sus manos, flores regaladas por el jardinero, no sería un día completo.

Crowley pudo haber rechazado la flor y dejar Aziraphale con la mano estirada, pero no lo hizo, primero, porque no quería que, en aquella casa, donde hasta la pared tenía ojos y oídos, lo tacharan de descortés y segundo, porque simplemente no quería.

Tomó la rosa delicadamente por el tallo, sorprendiéndose por lo bien cuidada que parecía la planta. La examinó durante uno segundos, esperando poder encontrar algún defecto que criticar, pero para su mala (o buena) fortuna, aquello no ocurrió

—Parece que voy mejorando, ¿no lo crees, querida? -preguntó el jardinero con la seguridad de alguien quien confía en su buen trabajo.

_"Querida"_ pensó Crowley. A pesar de ser una forma con la que el ángel se dirigía indiscriminadamente a las personas, Crowley no podía evitar sentir derretirse cada vez que Aziraphale le hablaba así. Trató de controlarse y evitar que el sonrojo en sus mejillas fuera indiscernible para el ángel, pero no sabía porque presentía que había fracasado miserablemente.

—¿Te gustó, querida? —volvió a cuestionar el jardinero.

Crowley despertó de su pequeña ensoñación, asintiendo energéticamente y tratando de disimular el estado embobado en el que se encontraba.

—Es muy hermosa, sin lugar a duda —seguía sintiendo nerviosamente -—Como todo en este jardín —quiso añadir de forma coqueta, pero Aziraphale, como siempre, pasó de largo aquella insinuación.

—Me alegra que te gustara —-dijo Aziraphale, agregando una de esas sonrisas simplones, que junto a su apariencia hacia que el demonio tuviera que resistir el deseo de lanzar una carcajada.

Crowley, víctima de sus impulsos, acercó su rostro hacia la mejilla del ángel para darle un pequeño beso. Aquello fue suficiente para Aziraphale, quien se alejó rápidamente de él.

—¡Alguien podría vernos, querida! —exclamó con preocupación

Crowley chasqueó la lengua con fastidio al ver truncado su pequeño plan, pero pronto su rostro fastidiado se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa socarrona antes de decir con descaro las siguientes palabras:

—Sinceramente, querido, me importa un bledo

Acto seguido, se colocó la rosa en la solapa de la chaqueta y se fue caminando por donde llegó, acompañado de un sensual movimiento de caderas que Aziraphale hubiera considerado inapropiado, y antes de que se perdiera de vista, le lanzó una última mirada al jardinero, guiñandole un ojo y lanzándole un pequeño beso que dejó desconcertado a Aziraphale.

Aziraphale quedó totalmente confundido en medio del gran jardín de la mansión, preguntándose si ese guiño y ese beso fueron parte de su intrincada imaginación o no.

[…]

La historia termina donde comenzó: en un jardín.

3 años habían pasado del casi Armagedón y Aziraphale aún no podía creer cuanto había cambiado su vida durante ese tiempo.

Tanto Crowley como él habían dejado atrás su vida en Londres, al no haber nada más que los mantuviera ligados a la ciudad, ambos se habían mudado a una pequeña cabaña en el sur de Inglaterra. _"Algo muy cliché"_ había dicho Crowley, a pesar de que fue él el de la idea.

Pero ahora vivían felizmente en aquella cabaña, sin responsabilidades ni nada ni nadie que les dijera que hacer o cómo vivir. Eran totalmente libres.

"_Si tienes un jardín y una biblioteca nada te faltara" _dijo alguien alguna vez y quizás esa era la razón por la que ambos habían vivido muy felices durante mucho tiempo.

Aziraphale tomó otro sorbo de té mientras miraba por la ventana como su pareja se encontraba en el jardín (al cual había nombrado, irónicamente, jardín del edén) trabajaba arduamente en el jardín.

Sí, porque el demonio, quien en Londres solo tenía gritos e insultos para las pobres plantas de su apartamento, ahora las cuidaba con todo el cariño que le podía profesar a aquellas plantas.

—Demasiado trabajo por hoy, ¿no crees, querido? —le dijo al demonio desde la ventana.

Crowley lo volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa mientras trabajaba en la tierra. —Solo termino con esta planta y estaré contigo en un segundo, ángel. —contestó mientras tomaba una planta y se preparaba para traspasarla a otra parte del jardín.

Aziraphale soltó una pequeña risita.

Pero como dicen por ahí, inclusos los momentos más plenos de felicidad, a veces son manchados por las dudas e incertidumbres.

—Crowley, ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al demonio, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta exacta, jamás pensó que llegaría el momento donde la diría en voz.

—¿Importa el cuándo? —el silencio del rubio fue suficiente respuesta para él —Desde el edén, ángel. Te he amado desde el jardín del edén.

¿Desde el…? Oh, cielos…

—Eso ha sido… demasiado tiempo, querido —dijo con los ojos desorbitados por la confesión y sintiendo culpabilidad por haber rechazado tantas veces a alguien que jamás lo había dejado de amar.

—Pero valió la pena la espera, ángel —dijo el demonio en un tono que pretendía ser coqueto, aun así, eso no alivió la culpa de Aziraphale.

—Sí, pero yo pude… si no hubiera sido tan cobarde… —trató de explicarse el rubio.

—Ángel —dijo Crowley mientras dejaba la planta a un lado y se acercaba a Aziraphale —Aunque te tuviera que esperar por otros 6000 años, lo haría con gusto, porque eso significaría que al final volvería a ti, así que ya no te aflijas.

—Aun no me creo que esto sea verdad —dijo de improvisto Aziraphale, porque era cierto, jamás en su larga vida pensó que en algún momento viviría una feliz y plena vida al lado de la última persona que pensó que podría hacerlo feliz.

—Pues créelo, porque es verdad —dijo el demonio antes de acercar su rostro al del rubio y darle un beso en los labios, uno de esos dulces y tiernos que solo las parejas que llevaban mucho tiempo juntas con un gran grado de intimidad se podían dar.

Aziraphale se separó del beso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero, para su sorpresa, el demonio le rodeó la cadera de súbito.

—Te quiero, ángel, esa es la única verdad —expresó antes de abrazarlo con fuerza mientras repartía pequeños besos en su sien. Aziraphale se dejó mimar mientras acariciaba con cariño el rojo cabello del demonio.

Ahí, en su pequeño jardín del edén, se recordaban que ya no estaban solos.


	16. Día 16 Plumas

**Día 16. Plumas**

**Número de palabras:** 867

**Sinopsis:** ¿Y por qué son tan importantes las plumas de los ángeles?

* * *

Aziraphale odiaba esa época. Plumas y más plumas por doquier, ¡Como lo odiaba!

Si, Aziraphale odiaba la época de cambio, aquella por la que todos los ángeles pasaban más de una vez en su vida. El rubio sabía que era necesario por el bien de sus alas, pero aun no soportaba ver como varias de sus blanquecinas plumas caían sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

A veces, sentía el deseo de querer arrancárselas el mismo para no tener que ver como caían en cada lugar y momento, causando un estropicio. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que él no era capaz de eso, si con tan solo arrancarse una, le dolía intensamente… ¡Dios, él no era ningún masoquista!

Además, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Gracias a la época de cambio, las plumas de sus alas se mantenían en buen estado; mantenían su forma, y aún seguían del color más blanco que había visto en algún alado.

El único problema que él veía era lo incómodo que se sentía durante esa época, dejando montones de plumas por doquier, y ni hablar del demonio pelirrojo que tenía por pareja, que tenía que ir detrás de él en todo momento para recoger las plumas sueltas que dejaba a su paso.

—Ya, no digas nada… Las recogeré en cuanto pueda tomar algo y estar medianamente despierto —dijo Crowley aquella mañana, tras haber dejado otro rastro de numerosas plumas blancas en su librería.

Aziraphale bufo en voz baja, con un poco de molestia al ver cómo otra vez entorpecía sus planes de salir con el demonio debido a los problemas que conllevaban sus atributos celestiales.

—Parecen más grandes y molestas ahora… ¿Cómo es que las soportas? —pregunto el demonio con aquella curiosidad tan típica de él

—¿Té? —Aziraphale sonrió mientras intentaba hacer que su compañero dejara ese tema de lado, no quería hablar el día de hoy y menos sobre sus alas. Crowley gruñó, haciéndole saber que quería que su pregunta fuera contestada. —Ok, deja ya de rumiar… ¡Porque son mías! Es así de simple, llevo con ellas toda mi vida, estoy acostumbrado a esto… Sé que no es del todo cómodo, pero es otro ciclo más.

El demonio aceptó la taza de líquido caliente, no sin antes clavarle la mirada a su rubia pareja. A veces, y sólo a veces, se le hacía muy difícil de entender a alguien como Aziraphale.

—¡Es que me parecen molestas e inútiles!

Aziraphale río, por supuesto que le parecerían inútiles, después de todo, aunque los demonios, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, también tuvieran alas, estos no tenían que pasar por la fastidiosa época de cambio cada año.

—¿Y por qué son tan importantes las plumas de los ángeles? —pregunto Crowley de nuevo, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño en vez de un demonio proveniente del mismísimo infierno.

Aziraphale soltó una risita y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té antes de empezar a narrar.

—Las plumas son muy importantes para los ángeles, Crowley. Algunas significan estatus…

Crowley chasqueó la lengua al oír eso. Aziraphale decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su relato.

—Las plumas representan la divinidad, la oportunidad de hacer algo divino —al ver al demonio callado, continúo hablando —No son simples plumas y ya, cada una tienen un significado.

Aunque parecía que el demonio no le prestaba atención, en ese momento, toda su atención estaba centrada en el ángel y como hablaba de las plumas de sus como si se tratara del máximo honor que se le puede hacer a un ángel.

—Por mi parte, yo estoy muy orgullosa de mis alas y de sus plumas, quizás estaré pecando de vanidoso, pero son las más hermosas que puedas ver —terminó en tono inmodesto y Crowley rió con ternura ante eso.

Otra pluma cayó al suelo, con una lentitud y delicadeza que hizo su caída elegante, Aziraphale chasqueó la lengua con molestia al ver como otra de sus preciadas plumas terminaban en el suelo.

—¡Yo la recojo, ángel! —exclamó Crowley antes de que él tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de hacer o decir algo. El pelirrojo se estiró lo suficiente hasta que pudo alcanzar la pluma, la cual sostuvo entre sus dedos.

Aziraphale no le hubiera dado mayor importancia si no fuera porque Crowley empezó a juguetear con ella entre sus dedos, de un modo que hizo a Aziraphale sonrojarse totalmente. Al darse cuenta del semblante del ángel, Crowley solo guiñó un ojo.

—Mi ángel —dijo en un tono coqueto que hizo a Aziraphale sonrojarse aún más si era posible.

—¡Crowley, dame esa pluma! —exigió, porque no sabía qué pasaría con esa pluma en manos de alguien como Crowley.

Crowley simplemente negó con la cabeza, así que Aziraphale se levantó y se acercó decidido hacia el demonio con la intención de quitarle esa pluma, pero antes de que pudiera quitársela al demonio, Crowley apartó súbitamente su mano lo que hizo que el ángel tropezara y cayera entre los brazos del demonio, quien aprovecho su confusión para darle un beso en sus labios.

—Demonio estúpido —gruñó Aziraphale al separarse, aún más sonrojado que antes.

Aunque, junto a alguien como Crowley, la época de cambio no tenía que ser tan mala, ¿O no?


	17. Día 17 Sigilos

**Día 17. Sigilo**

**Número de palabras:** 1028

**Sinopsis:** Lo único que Anathema quería era invocar a un demonio, ¡no convertirse en su hija honoraria!

* * *

La joven Anathema Device trazó cuidadosamente el sigilo en el suelo, con la maestría que solo la práctica daba.

Más que temerosa, se encontraba nerviosa, ya le habían advertido que podría ser peligroso tratar de invocar demonios, pero, ¿Quién podía detener a una adolescente de 14 años, en plena etapa de rebeldía?

Agregó un garabato más, tras cerrar el sigilo, se puso de pie y se concentró, clavando los dedos en la tiza un poco más de lo que era absolutamente necesario.

—Espero que esto funcione —farfulló en voz baja, soltado la tiza en su mano.

Unos momentos después, hubo un destello de luz azul y una fuerza extraña la empujó con tal fuerza que terminó en el suelo, y una figura alta apareció en el sigilo.

A pesar de que Anathema había decidido no mostrarse espantada, no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver a la figura frente a ella.

Era alta, aunque borrosa, ya que durante su caída sus anteojos se habían torcido, impidiéndole ver con claridad.

Hasta que se acomodó los anteojos, pudo ver claramente la figura frente a ella. Era un hombre alto, vestido totalmente de negro, incluso llevaba gafas oscuras, con cabello largo hasta los hombros, ondulado y pelirrojo, y una expresión que parecía decir: _"Prefiero estar en cualquier otro lado que aquí"_

—Oh, yo soy Crowley… demonio… y me has invocado… y, blah, blah, blah… ¡Ugh! Estoy tan oxidado en esto de las invocaciones. —manifestó con fastidio. Anathema chilló y Crowley cayó al ver que frente a él tan solo se encontraba una niña que no aparentaba tener más de 14 años.

—¡Eres una niña! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi sigilo, de todos modos? —el demonio estaba mirando las marcas de tiza en el piso ahora, tratando de no parecer impresionado por el trabajo de una niña de 14 años.

—Soy una bruja —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —Anathema Device, mucho gusto —añadió, extendiéndole la mano como si nada, aunque al estrecharla, Crowley pudo sentir como esta temblaba nerviosamente.

El demonio no podía creer que una niña de tan solo 14 años había sido capaz de invocar a un demonio, por más bruja que fuera, se necesitaba años de experiencia, y ella…

—Y que, ¿Para qué me invocaste, niña? —dijo tratando de romper el silencio que se había creado.

—Me llamo Anathema —le corrigió, y el pelirrojo resistió el deseo de rodar los ojos —Y solo quería ver si funcionaba —agregó tímidamente, dejando implícito el mensaje: "Por favor, no me haga daño"

—Yo te llamare niña —calló a la chica antes de que pudiera protestar —Y si no me necesitas, me retiro, buenas noches —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

—Dios… —murmuró Anathema, siendo oído por Crowley

—¡No menciones a dios! —le regañó

—Lo siento —se disculpó —Es solo que no puedo creer que invoque a un demonio —expresó incrédula, sentándose de rodilla en suelo tratando de caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Crowley no pudo evitar sentir ternura, sí, era débil con los niños, y esa chica, por más bruja que dijera ser, seguía siendo una niña, una niña lo bastante lista como para invocar ella sola a un demonio.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la chica y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el sigilo, viendo como la chica seguía murmurando cosas en voz baja.

—Yo- yo- yo, ¡Invoque a un demonio! ¡Yo sola! —barboteaba, Crowley soltó una risita nada típica de él, se dispuso a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, observar y analizar mientras la chica se hundía en un estado de incredulidad.

"_Ella… ella es tan genial como yo" _pensó, después de todo, en vez de escapar, trataba de mostrarse valiente a pesar de tener a un demonio frente a ella, algo que muchos no se atreverían a hacer. _"Pero, ¡es tan lista como Aziraphale!" _se dijo a sí mismo, después de todo, la chica, a pesar de su edad, había invocado a un demonio totalmente sola, sin más ayuda que un vetusto libro.

—Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien? —_"¿Señor?" _pensó él,_ "sí, se parece más a Aziraphale"_

—Estoy perfectamente bien, niña —estiró su brazo y revolvió cariñosamente el ya revuelto cabello castaño de la chica —Es solo que me recuerdas a alguien.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿A quién? —preguntó curiosa.

"_Esta niña cada vez me agrada más" _pensó —A un… amigo —dijo, aunque en el fondo, quiso añadir: _"Es mi esposo, solo que él aun no lo sabe"_

—Me caes bien, niña —añadió, golpeando amistosamente el hombro de Anathema, quien ahora no creía que un demonio fuera amigable con ella.

—Gra… gracias, señor —dijo tímidamente.

—Nada de señor, llámame Crowley —dijo, acrecentando la confianza entre ellos.

—Está bien, Crowley —dijo Anathema, mucho más segura de lo que había estado al principio.

—Y, ¿tienes padres? —curioseó

—Sí.

—Pues ahora tienes otro.

—¡¿Que?!

Costó mucho hacerle entender a la chica, que se había encariñado con ella, estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía hasta que se dio cuenta de que nadie le creería que había invocado a un demonio.

El demonio se fue, pero días después, tras volver a ser invocado por la chica con un rostro culpable, se dio cuenta de que la chica quería estar con él, así que se volvió su mentor, enseñándole todo lo que sabía sobre las invocaciones y otras cosas demoníacas (aunque la chica prefería decirle magia)

Incluso empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, con Anathema quejándose de la escuela y otras cosas y Crowley lanzando pequeños detalles sobre un rubio que lo traía loco, convirtiéndose casi en una plática entre colegialas en vez de una asesoría demonio-bruja.

La nombró su hija honoraria, y aunque al principio la chica se había mostrado renuente ante ese título, con el tiempo lo aceptó, convirtiéndose así en la primera hija del demonio pelirrojo.

Crowley quería a Anathema, y Anathema lo admiraba a él. Mejor relación entre mentor y pupila no podía haber.

Solo que un día, algunos años después, Anathema Device dejó de invocarlo.

Pero, ¿Quién diría que volvería a encontrarse con su hija honoraria tras atropellarla durante una noche oscura? Nadie, era una de esas cosas locas del destino.


	18. Día 18 Magia

**Día 18. Magia**

**Número de palabras:** 1111

**Sinopsis:** A Aziraphale le gustaba hacer magia, Crowley se resignaba a verla hasta que la magia uniría sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

No es que Crowley odiara los trucos de magia de Aziraphale, solo era que… bueno ¡Pero no los odiaba! Solo le parecía patético que el ángel, pudiendo hacer verdaderos trucos en solo un chasquido, se empeñara en intentar esos ridículos trucos baratos que más que producir asombro, causaban pena ajena.

Pero, ahora, ya en una relación con el rubio, sabía que tenía que resistir el deseo de rodar los ojos y refunfuñar fastidiado, después de todo la magia, por más mala que fuera, era un pasatiempo predilecto para su pareja y ahora tenía que soportarlo.

"_Después de todo, hay que hacer algunos sacrificios por amor, ¿O no?" _se había dicho durante los últimos días y se lo recordaba en ese mismo instante, mientras su ángel hablaba sobre un nuevo truco que había aprendido hace algunos días.

—Ángel, conociéndote, sé que sigues haciendo esos simplones trucos de palomas —dijo desinteresado —Además, ¡Eres un ángel! Puedes hacer magia de verdad.

—Se llaman milagros, no "magia", Crowley —le corrigió Aziraphale con una sonrisa —Y no sería lo mismo —añadió frunciendo el ceño, un gesto que a Crowley le pareció adorable.

—Como sea —dijo el demonio, mientras se recargaba indiferentemente en el banco del parque St. James, donde se encontraban en aquel momento. Aziraphale le imitó y se sentó a su lado.

Aziraphale sonrió levemente, sabía que no es que al pelirrojo no le interesara nada sobre lo que él estaba hablando, solo que después de años de verlo hacer (O al menos, intentar hacer) trucos de magia, ya lo había hastiado un poco.

—Yo sé que, en el fondo, te gustan mis trucos de magia —expresó sonriente, haciendo que Crowley lo volteara a ver con una expresión que parecía que le había ofendido el comentario.

—¡Ángel! ¡Si son patéticos! No te ofendas, pero… —empezó a vociferar el pelirrojo de un modo que le hizo gracia a Aziraphale.

—Ya verás que algún día te gustara, al menos, uno de mis trucos —dijo firmemente, casi como si estuviera seguro de ello.

"_Y ese día es ahora"_ pensó, comenzado lo que sería el momento que cambiaría toda su vida.

—¡Es más! Puedo hacer un truco ahora —dijo mientras se levantaba y se colocaba frente al demonio. Crowley masculló al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer su pareja.

—No, por favor ángel —suplicó —No tu estúpido truco de la moneda, es humillante ¡Para los dos!

—¡Claro que lo hare! —exclamó animado el ángel.

—Ugh… —el demonio solo cerró los ojos, esperando a que Aziraphale "supuestamente" sacara una moneda de su oído, para que después él pudiera reprocharle que el objeto había estado todo el tiempo en su mano, eso no disminuiría el ánimo del ángel quien lo negaría divertido, la discusión terminaría y se volvería a repetir hasta la próxima vez que sacaran el tema. Ya conocía como iba todo eso.

—Crowley, mi querido compañero, creo que tienes algo que es mío —dijo con dramatismo, Crowley sentía que el fastidio en su interior crecía cada vez más.

—Ángel, por favor…

Aziraphale soltó una risita, lo único que puedo disminuir la molestia de Crowley en ese momento.

—¡Oh, mira! Creo que está aquí…

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, esperando ver ese mísero intento de truco terminado, pero lo que encontró, ¡Oh sorpresa! Era otra cosa.

El rubio no se encontraba parado frente a él, sino en una rodilla, con un pequeño objeto entre las manos, no era una moneda, era un… ¡anillo! Un anillo de oro con un intricado diseño tallado en sus bordes y una gran piedra color ámbar en el centro… Era simplemente perfecto. Carajo, ya hasta quería llorar.

Las demás personas presentes durante la escena vieron enternecidos como el pelirrojo se derretía de felicidad mientras el rubio esperaba expectante y nervioso una respuesta.

Lo que nunca esperaron que hiciera el pelirrojo fue que se pusiera a reír como maniático, casi hasta llorar, dejando a todos sorprendidos, en especial a su pareja.

—Crowley, querido… —dijo Aziraphale mientras su mano junto al anillo temblaba de los nervios.

Crowley permaneció riendo unos minutos más, observando fijamente a su ángel que cada vez más parecía abochornado frente a los ojos expectantes que miraban la escena con extrañeza.

Cuando le pareció que ya era suficiente humillación para su ángel, le sonrió y sin dejar de verlo, tanteó los bolsillos de su chaqueta buscando lo que quería encontrar. Cuando por fin lo encontró, sacó una pequeña caja negra y la abrió, mostrándole a su ángel lo que había dentro: Un anillo.

Al igual que el suyo, había sido tallado minuciosamente en los bordes, pero en vez de una piedra ámbar, había una piedra azul, del azul más profundo y precioso que pudo encontrar.

—Al menos ahora sé que no voy demasiado rápido, ángel —dijo con humor al ver el estado atónito de su pareja. Aziraphale empezó a reír, mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos.

A su alrededor, se puedo escuchar varios "Awww" y otras muestras de ternura ante la escena que ocurría en ese instante.

—Yo… Crowley… —tartamudeó Aziraphale mientras se le subían los colores a la cara. Totalmente ruborizado, le aventó el añillo al demonio mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos, completamente avergonzando.

El público presente jadeó, pero Crowley atrapó con agilidad el anillo mientras reía. Cuando lo tuvo en su mano, se lo colocó en el dedo anular, para luego decir las palabras que llenaron de esperanza a Aziraphale.

—Acepto —dijo viendo al ángel con todo el amor del mundo y una gran sonrisa.

Ante esas palabras, Aziraphale se quitó las manos del rostro mientras sonreía —Yo también acepto, Crowley —dijo tímidamente.

Crowley tomó una de sus manos y deslizó el anillo con la piedra azulada en el dedo anular.

Todo eso fue recibido con los aplausos de varios de los testigos que se empezaron a dispersar rápidamente, sin antes felicitar y darles buenos deseos a la recién pareja comprometida.

—Creo que ese es mi mejor truco hasta ahora —señaló Aziraphale cuando se encontraron totalmente solos —Te dije que algún día te gustaría uno de mis trucos de magia.

—Ángel, lo arruines el momento, por favor —dijo Crowley mientras abrazaba a Aziraphale por la cadera y juntaba su frente con la del rubio, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca —Te prometo que hare una propuesta más decente, algo que tú te merezcas.

—¿De qué hablas, querido? —cuestionó Aziraphale —Esto ha sido simplemente perfecto —señaló antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Crowley se sonrojó mientras sonreía, Aziraphale no se dio cuenta, pero con esa sonrisa confirmaba que más que gustar, amaba ese truco de magia.


	19. Día 19 Amor

**Día 19. Amor**

**Número de palabras: **985

**Sinopsis:**_ "Creo que un te amo no es suficiente para nosotros, querido"_

* * *

Aziraphale era un ser hecho de amor, por lo tanto, podía sentir el amor donde quiera que iba. Lástima que no pudo apreciar el amor de un demonio, hasta mucho tiempo después.

Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, o al menos eso era lo que decía Crowley, cada noche que las culpas lo acongojaban y él trataba de apaciguarlas por medio de besos y caricias.

A pesar de todo el amor que el demonio le profesaba, Aziraphale no podía evitar que los remordimientos le invadieran, arrepentimiento por ser tan ciego ante el amor y culpa por hacer sufrir durante tantos años al demonio por el amor no correspondido.

"_Si tan solo hubiera sido menos leal al cielo",_ _"Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente", "Ni siquiera merezco su amor por tanto que lo hice sufrir", _esos eran unos de los muchos pensamientos en espiral que surgían en los momentos menos esperados, cuando estaba disfrutando la vida y de repente surgía el temor de que se lo arrebataran de súbito.

—Crowley, es que no te merezco.

Aquella declaración puso en jaque al demonio, dejando la habitación en completo silencio.

—Ángel, ¿de qué estás…?

—No te merezco —repitió Aziraphale, apretando sus párpados en un intento de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir— Tú… tú… yo te hice sufrir mucho, me negué a amarte durante mucho tiempo.

—No fue tu culpa, ángel. Fue culpa del… —dijo Crowley suavemente, tratando de calmar a su ángel.

—¡Yo fui el cobarde, Crowley! —lloró Aziraphale —Ni siquiera debería estar conmigo, no deberías arriesgarte —las lágrimas finalmente brotaron de sus ojos en abundancia mientras se esforzaba por no caer de rodillas en el suelo.

Crowley lo miraba impasible, con el corazón roto al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su ángel.

—Ángel…

Los lloriqueos del rubio hicieron que no le hiciera caso al demonio.

En un acto impulsivo, Crowley jaló a Aziraphale hasta él, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y apretándolo con mucha fuerza, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que le profesaba y el ángel se merecía recibir.

—No te merezco —escuchó murmurar a Aziraphale, Crowley solo lo apretó más fuerte

—En todo caso, ángel —habló Crowley —Soy yo quien no te merezco

Ante aquel comentario, Aziraphale no pudo evitar sino estremecerse. Se separó del abrazo para mirar fijamente al rostro del demonio.

—Crowley, soy yo quien rechazó tu amor durante mucho tiempo…

—Ven acá —le cortó Crowley, negando con la cabeza suavemente mientras lo volvía a rodear con sus brazos.

—Crowley, entiéndeme, yo no valgo la pena.

—Lo he entendido perfectamente —replicó el pelirrojo, aferrándose con un poco más de fuerza a la figura que sostenía entre sus brazos —Pero eso no significa que yo vaya a cambiar de opinión y me aleje de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Crowley, ¡es que no lo entiendes! —masculló Aziraphale— ¡Y te he hecho mucho daño y si… y si te pasara algo, yo…!

—Ángel, las probabilidades de que me pase algo son muchas y eso no tienen nada que ver contigo —murmuró el demonio, tomando al rubio por el mentón, obligándolo a mirarle— Escúchame, lo vales.

—Crowley, yo…

—No, escúchame ahora —lo cortó Crowley con una voz firme pero cariñosa —Si tuviera que volver sufrí lo que sufrí para estar contigo, lo haría, si tuviera que esperar por ti otros 6000 años, lo haría. Yo arriesgaría todo lo que soy por ti.

—Pero…

—El amor es correr riesgos —Crowley tomó la mano de Aziraphale y la llevó hasta sus labios, donde plantó un pequeño beso— Y yo he decidido arriesgarme contigo, lo creas o no.

Los ojos de Aziraphale se humedecieron, y aunque en su interior seguían surgiendo aquellas dudas e incertidumbres, por alguna razón aquello le había hecho sentir que todo iba a estar bien.

—Yo tan solo soy… —Aziraphale estaba a punto de denigrarse a sí mismo antes de que Crowley lo callara con un movimiento de mano y se acercara hacia él hasta el punto en que sus frentes chocaran.

—Tú vales la pena Aziraphale, estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo por ti

—Yo… Crowley, por favor… —suplicó Aziraphale de nueva cuenta.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr por ti —

—Yo… yo no lo entiendo —dijo Aziraphale en un estado de confusión mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Ni yo tampoco —Crowley rió —Pero supongo que así es eso, el amor es ilógico

Aziraphale quiso rebatir, pero se quedó callado, no ganaba nada discutiendo, además, ¿Qué propósito tenía una pelea en una pareja como lo eran él y Crowley?

—Esto sigue sin tener sentido —farfulló en voz baja

—Eso no importa —rió Crowley, golpeando suavemente el hombro de su pareja para después tornarse serio—. No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así, ángel, ¿está claro?

—Crowley… —quiso objetar Aziraphale

—No, sólo no —lo cortó el demonio—Tan solo prométeme que no volverás a decir eso, por favor, no…

— Yo… es sólo que… no lo entiendo —argumentó Aziraphale, removiéndose incómodo—

—Lo entenderás —prometió Crowley con suavidad —Y hasta entonces te convenceré que nada ni nadie puede hacerme dejar de amarte.

—Yo… de acuerdo —asintió Aziraphale tras un rato—. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi.

Crowley sonrió, una forma fútil de tratar de ocultar los latidos de su corazón, que repentinamente empezaron a acelerarse

—Yo por mi parte ángel —añadió Crowley —Puedo decir que creo que te he amado incluso ante de verte.

Aziraphale solo sonrió mientras lloraba, solo que ya no se trataba de lágrimas de tristeza sino de pura y plena felicidad, rodeándole la cadera repentinamente.

—Creo que un te amo no es suficiente para nosotros, querido —murmuró Aziraphale en voz baja, aferrándose a él con fuerza y en silencio, como una promesa, mientras que al igual que el demonio decidía amar, decidía correr riesgos, el riesgo de la posibilidad de un final feliz.


	20. Día 20 Bruja

**Día 20. Bruja**

**Número de palabras:** 1491

**Notas:** Secuela del capítulo Sigilo. Referencias a mi historia Inefable, pero solo es necesario leer Sigilo para entender este capítulo.

**Sinopsis: **Para ser cosa del destino que los hijos adoptivos de Crowley fueran brujos.

* * *

Anathema Device era una bruja. Lo que otras mujeres llamarían un insulto, Anathema llevaba el título con orgullo.

Pero ahora, tras el Armagedón, ahora era una bruja sin propósito, y sorprendentemente eso no le molestaba. Ahora tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera sin la necesidad de seguir lo que decía un libro quinientos años más viejo que ella.

Se recargó en contra de una pared viendo a su alrededor, el mundo que, aunque fuera indirectamente, ayudó a salvar.

"_¿Y ahora qué?" _fue lo primero que se preguntó. Lo que seguía ahora sería simple improvisación. Cerró los ojos, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado desde esa mañana.

—Bruja —una voz grave la sobresaltó —O debería decir, niña…

Abrió los ojos y lentamente volvió la mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz, un cúmulo de recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, recuerdos de la inusual relación entre una niña y un demonio.

—Crowley —dijo suavemente, tratando que con una sonrisa se borraran las culpas por el abandono hace años.

—Nada de _"Crowley" _—imitó con escarnecimiento su tono de voz —Estás en muchos problemas, jovencita —aquel regaño le sonó tan paternal que Anathema no pudo sino soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—No es momento de que te rías —su gesto era severo, aunque su tono de voz era gentil pero firme.

—Lo siento —se disculpó risueña la bruja, rememorando los tiempos en los que era una niña y el demonio le reprendía por ser "demasiado buena"

—¿Por qué dejaste de invocarme? —el tono nostálgico del demonio hizo que su rostro cambiara por completo a uno lleno de seriedad.

Anathema apartó su mirada de él —Pensé que te fastidiaría que una simple adolescente te estuviera invocando cada dos por tres.

—Tu no eras una "simple adolescente", tú eras una bruja, la mejor con ese gran mentor que tenías —dijo con cierta presunción, tratando de aligerar el ambiente melancólico que se había formado —Además, eres mi hija adoptiva, tu nunca me fastidiarías.

Aquel comentario ablandó el corazón de Anathema, _"__**Eres**__ mi hija adoptiva"_ No un _"Eras"_ sino un "_Eres" _a pesar de todo, él jamás dejó de considerar una hija.

—Las cosas cambian —agregó Anathema _"Y a veces tienes que hacer lo que un libro de quinientos años te dice" _quiso añadir.

—Y tu… —Crowley jugueteó con unos de los mechones castaños de la bruja con un cariño casi paternal —Ya no eres la misma niña que conocí hace años.

Anathema bufó —He crecido, he madurado.

Crowley bajó la mirada hacia el suelo —Es cierto, es cierto —concedió a la bruja.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Anathema, al igual que Crowley, bajó su mirada al suelo, pareciéndole que en ese momento sus zapatos eran más interesantes de cualquier otra cosa.

—Sabes… —habló Anathema después de un momento, decidida a romper en silencio entre ella y su antiguo mentor —La primera vez que te vi…

—¿Cuándo me invocaste?

—Cuando me atropellaste —comentó Anathema con humor —Pensé que tú y Aziraphale eran… —calló al no saber si lo que iba a decir sería correcto.

Crowley alzó la ceja y la miró expectante porque continuará.

—…Eran pareja —dijo rápidamente, temerosa de que aquella declaración hiciera enojar al pelirrojo.

Crowley permaneció callado, mirándola extrañando, pero sorprendentemente, momentos después, soltó una carcajada que hubiera llamado la atención de todos si no es porque estuvieran solos en aquel momento.

Anathema se mantuvo callada mientras veía como su ex-mentor se desencajaba en risas.

—No te rías —hizo una mueca —Yo pensé que sí lo eran, además…

—Anathema —le interrumpió el pelirrojo —Recuerdas cuando te hablaba sobre aquel rubio que, en palabras mundanas "me volvía loco"

Anathema asintió y Crowley permaneció callado, mirándola con una sonrisa y esperando que su cerebro carburara y entendiera lo que quería decir.

—¡Aziraphale es rubio! —exclamó la castaña un momento después.

—Eres tan lista —comentó con sarcasmo —No cabe duda que mis asesorías rindieron frutos.

Anathema frunció el ceño tras escuchar el filoso sarcasmo que salía de la boca de su "padre adoptivo", pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, después de todo, era un hábito ya tan arraigado al modo de ser del demonio que no había ninguna probabilidad de que dejara de ser así.

—Pero, en serio —replicó la bruja —Ustedes tienen toda la energía de vieja pareja gay casada con apodos cariñosos y un gusto cuestionable en todo.

Crowley volvió a alzar una ceja ante la inmensa imaginación proveniente de la mente de su antigua asesorada.

—Jamás recuerdo haberte enseñado eso —farfulló en voz baja el demonio.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó extrañada Anathema

—Ha tener una demoledora imaginación

Anathema río, pero continúo hablando —Además, sus auras decían otra cosa…

Crowley abrió los ojos, sinceramente sorprendido —¡Dominaste el arte de ver las auras!

Anathema asintió sonriente mientras veía el gesto orgullo que adoptaba su mentor.

—Estoy… sinceramente… yo… —el demonio no dijo nada más, pero Anathema entendió lo que quería decir.

—Sus auras decían todo lo que ustedes no se atrevían a decir —dijo solemnemente mientras se ajustaba las gafas —Sus auras se unían en una sola —agregó sumamente fascinada.

El demonio agradeció que sus gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos ya que no quisiera que la bruja observará su gesto desconcertado, pero a la vez maravillado.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Anathema asintió como respuesta —A ver, dime más —dijo, tratando de ocultar su tono realmente emocionado.

—Era como si al juntarse sus auras, alteraran totalmente la energía del lugar —explicó la bruja emocionada, mientras se volvía a ajustar las gafas, un gesto que solo hacía cuando estaba totalmente encantada por algo.

Crowley sonrió mientras veía como Anathema le explicaba todo lo referente a las auras, para luego terminar escalando hacia otros temas. Terminaron hablando durante horas, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Anathema aún era una joven bruja y el un demonio con un amor no correspondido.

De magia, de brujería, de hechizos, de la vida, del enamoramiento, de cualquier tema que se les pusiera enfrente.

Demonios, ¡Cuánto había extrañado aquello!

[…]

—¿Estás seguro sobre esto? —inquirió Anathema al joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

El adolescente asintió —Por supuesto, he estado interesado en estos temas durante mucho tiempo y sería un honor que una verdadera descendiente de bruja…

—Bruja —le interrumpió —Prefiero solo el término bruja —dijo, decidida como hace años a eliminar el término "descendiente" de su vida, ella simplemente era Anathema Device, siempre bruja, nunca jamás descendiente, ya no.

—Bruja —corrigió el chico con un tono que se le hacía desinteresado —Pero creo que será interesante esto de la brujería, hace algunos años que practico, pero…

—¿Años? —preguntó Anathema divertida —¿Desde cuándo practicas brujería?

—Desde que tenía 12 años —respondió —Aunque, me han interesado desde que mi niñ…

Anathema alzó una mano para interrumpirlo —Está bien, está bien, no hay necesidad de explicaciones, te ayudare.

El gesto del chico cambió por completo a uno emocionado, aquel de alguien ilusionado por aprender, algo que poco se veía.

—En serio, ¡Oh! Le prometo, señorita Device, que seré el mejor brujo que puede haber —entre palabras atropelladas y tartamudeos llenos de emoción, el chico sacó con sus manos temblorosas un libro de su mochila. Era un libro bastante grueso y bastante antiguo, a juzgar por su apariencia, pero el chico se las había apañado para que estuviera en perfectas condiciones hasta ahora.

Abrió el libro en la primera página, de un color amarillento propio de libros con varios años de antigüedad, pero lo que en verdad destacó fue el pequeño mensaje escrito en tinta negra y con prolija letra en la portada.

Anathema se acercó a leerlo, con una curiosidad que sin querer le había heredado su antiguo mentor.

_Para cuando tengas la edad de invocar tus propios demonios_

_Con amor, Nanny_

La castaña entrecerró los ojos, tratando de reconocer la letra de la que estaba segura había visto en alguna otra ocasión.

—Fue el último regalo que me dio mi niñera —comentó el chico con añoranza —Ella fue quien hizo que me interesara en estas cosas…

—Como dices que te llamas…. —le cuestionó Anathema

—Warlock, Warlock Dow…

El pobre chico otra vez fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose bruscamente, algo que hizo sobresaltar a ambos.

—¡Bruja! —Anathema rodó los ojos al reconocer a quien pertenecía esa voz —Soy yo, tu adorado padre adoptivo

Crowley entró a la cocina donde se encontraban sin esperar invitación, pero al ver al chico que la acompañaba, quedó totalmente congelado en la puerta observándolos a ambos fijamente.

—Crowley —dijo Anathema, en un intento de romper el incómodo silencio que se había hecho —Él es Warlock, va a ser mi nuevo "asesorado"

—Usted… —dijo el chico, analizando sus rasgos detenidamente —Por casualidad, ¿No tiene una hermana gemela?

Crowley solo sonrió como respuesta, suspiró pesadamente antes de adentrarse a la cocina para presentarse "por primera vez" con el nuevo aprendiz de bruja, Warlock Dowling.

Oh, sí. Sus dos hijos adoptivos eran brujos, el destino sí que era caprichoso.


	21. Día 21 Muerte

**Día 21. Muerte**

**Número de palabras: **572

**Sinopsis: **_¿Qué pasaba con los ángeles al morir?_ Esa era, posiblemente, la única pregunta relacionada a la muerte que podía (¡y merecía!) ser contestada.

* * *

La muerte era algo difícil de definir. Si la vida era confusa y enredada, ¡Imagínense la muerte! Mucho más compleja y más antigua que las civilizaciones mismas, era un acertijo que casi nadie tenía el valor de descifrar.

Los humanos habían pasado siglos tratando de descubrir la verdad tras la muerte, los secretos que perduraban en su existencia, los infructuosos intentos de evitarla y manifestar que había más allá de un simple concepto.

Todos esos intentos fueron en vano, obviamente, la muerte era, probablemente, el secreto mejor guardado de la humanidad, encerrado candado tras candado, esperando ser revelada sólo a aquellos que se encontraran en medio de la vida y la muerte.

Había solo duda que resonaba y distinguía de otras, la pregunta no era intrigante en sí, si no por quien hacia aquel cuestionamiento: Los mismísimos ángeles.

_¿Qué pasaba con los ángeles al morir? _Esa era, posiblemente, la única pregunta relacionada a la muerte que podía (¡y merecía!) ser contestada.

A decir verdad, los primeros ángeles no murieron, no, claro que no, en cambio sufrieron uno de los castigos más terribles y pavorosos que hasta el día de hoy sigue haciendo temblar a cualquier ángel de tan solo sugerir aquel castigo.

Caer, caer era sin duda alguna, lo más deshonroso que podía sufrir un ser celestial y lo más semejante a la muerte en los humanos, siendo olvidado y dejando su estatus angelical atrás para convertirse en el ser más ominoso del que se puede tener registro: un demonio.

Los ahora llamados demonios cayeron por varias razones: dudas, pecados, confrontaciones, rebeliones.

Pero sin duda alguna, la razón más dolorosa para que un ángel muriera era el amor.

Eso fue lo que paso con el arcángel Raphael, uno de los mejores ángeles del cielo, creador de las estrellas y las cosas más incomparablemente hermosas que se podían encontrar en el firmamento.

Raphael hizo lo que los demás ángeles consideraban terrible y una total desobediencia a sus deberes celestiales, irónicamente, ya que, al tratarse de seres hechos de amor, se esperaba que consideraran amar como una más de sus obligaciones.

Amar, y no solo amar el mundo, sino un ángel en específico, era algo digno de la muerte de un arcángel, según el cielo, no se debía amar a nadie más que a dios, así se les había enseñado.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él cuando sentía su mano rozar la de aquel ángel? O, ¿Qué debía sentir cuando aquellos azules ojos se clavaban en los suyos, trasmitiéndole más paz de la que había llegado a sentir en el cielo? ¿Debía, acaso, ignorar todo lo que sentía y convertirse en el arcángel modelo, incapaz de sentir o amar a alguien?

¡Jamás! Era inhumano ser incapaz de amar y en un momento de abstracción afirmó aquella sentencia, sin saber que sería el inicio de todos sus males. Prefería morir antes de no amar, de no amar al ángel Aziraphale.

_Que así sea_, dijo la todopoderosa y con lo que podía definirse como un chasquido de dedos, hizo temblar el mundo, específicamente, el mundo del arcángel Raphael, llevándose consigo sus sentires, pensamientos y recuerdos, dejándolo en nada, como una hoja en blanco destinada a vagar años antes de volverse a encontrar con él mismo y con el ángel que lo había llevado a su ruina.

Así, había empezado el inicio del fin del arcángel Raphael.

O lo que es lo mismo, la muerte del arcángel Raphael.


	22. Día 22 Pecados

**Día 22. Pecados**

**Número de palabras:**1412

**Sinopsis:**Y Aziraphale, por más ángel que fuera, supo lo que era pecar, o al menos eso era lo que sentía cada vez que sus labios tocaban los de Crowley.

* * *

Pecar, eso era algo que los ángeles no se podían dar el lujo de hacer.

Lo que parecía un hecho cotidiano para cualquier otro ser existente, era simplemente abominable para un ángel.

Un ángel, según ellos, tenía que ser casto, puro, bueno y bondadoso, con el alma más virtuosa y afable, con la mente y el corazón limpio del cualquier pecado.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, (O se negaban a creer), era que pecar y cargar con los pecados cometidos durante largo tiempo, era algo que parecía estar presente en la esencia no solo de los seres humanos sino de todos los seres habidos y por haber en la tierra.

Y Aziraphale, por más ángel que fuera, supo lo que era pecar, o al menos eso era lo que sentía cada vez que sus labios tocaban los de Crowley.

[…]

Aziraphale sintió que su corazón latía locamente dentro de su pecho.

Levantó la mano izquierda y la colocó en la mejilla de su… amigo, sin ninguna razón en específico, solo por el regodeo de poder tocarlo.

"_Eres tan guapo"_, pensó sin que la razón ni el sentido común pudieran hacer algo para detenerlo.

Y sin notarlo realmente, lo dijo en voz alta.

—Eres tan guapo.

Ante esas palabras, algo cambió en los ojos de Crowley. Un nuevo brillo apareció en su mirada, Aziraphale no lo puedo discernir en ese momento, pero, había una pizca de esperanza en sus ambarinos ojos.

Se dejaron llevar por la intimidad del momento, volviéndose más cercanos de la que habían sido en más de 6000 años. En ese momento, algo era diferente. Nunca había estado tan cerca uno del otro: la mano, acariciando su mejilla, rogándole en silencio que se acercara. Oh, cómo él quería. Su cuerpo prácticamente le rogaba que lo hiciera.

Y luego ... ambos se miraron los labios.

Ese fue el momento en que Aziraphale supo que no iba a escapar. Lo había hecho antes, inventando una excusa para romper la tensión, cada vez que sentía que estaban cruzando una línea invisible. Pero en el momento en que miró los labios de Crowley, lo supo: tenía que besarlo. Si alguien le preguntaba por qué, no podía dar una respuesta clara. No estaba pensando en este momento.

Se acercó. La mano de Crowley bajó un poco pero no se alejó. Eso le dio a Aziraphale la confianza que necesitaba.

El ángel respiró hondo mientras veía Crowley se acercaba hacia él lentamente.

¿Estaría deseando esto tanto como él?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Aziraphale cerró los ojos. Tan pronto como sintió que la cara del demonio se elevaba a su nivel, el ángel le besó.

Para Crowley no era su primer beso, pero ese fue el beso más dulce y suave que alguna vez había experimentado.

Aziraphale también, nunca había experimentado algo así antes. Pero el tocar los labios del demonio le confirmó algo que él ni siquiera creía que alguna vez podría pensar, ahora no quería besar ningunos otros labios.

En el momento en que Crowley se acercó a él, su cuerpo experimentó todos los síntomas que había leído innumerables veces en los libros de romance.

No era tan cursi después de todo. Todo era demasiado real. No podía respirar, su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma exagerada a la cercanía del pelirrojo.

Dios. Así que esto era deseo, así que era la pasión de la que todos habían estado hablando y de la que tanto había leído.

Y luego, la realidad golpeó a Aziraphale, y la belleza del momento desapareció.

Él acaba de besar a su amigo. Peor aún, a un demonio. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué pensaría el cielo de él?

Todo estaba arruinado ahora, Dios, esto estaba totalmente mal.

Estaba cayendo en la pasión, en un error, en la lujuria, uno de los peores pecados que puede cometer un ángel.

Aziraphale escuchó a Crowley decir algo, pero ni siquiera lo escuchó. Tenía que irse, no podía confrontarlo en este momento.

Y así se fue, dejando a un demonio con el corazón roto atrás.

Sus preocupaciones eran diferentes a las de Aziraphale.

No le preocupaba haber besado a un ángel, a alguien a quien amar significaba la más grande de las fallas. Estaba preocupado de tener que volver a vivir su vida sin amor.

Estaba preocupado de que Aziraphale no quisiera volver a verlo.

Decir que quería a Aziraphale era poco. Él lo amaba. Él lo deseaba. Después de años de existir como un demonio infeliz, ahora se sentía finalmente vivo. Algo que esperar, algo que no parecía una tarea u obligación. Maldición, cómo quería a Aziraphale.

Tenía que ir tras él.

Y así lo hizo.

[…]

Aziraphale estaba arrodillado en la iglesia, con las manos apretadas y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Estaba tratando de rezar, de encontrar algo de orientación, pero los recientes acontecimientos le distraían.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuánto sentido tenía cuando los labios de Crowley tocaron los suyos.

Qué intenso había sido, incluso si solo duró unos segundos.

¿Era eso lo que siempre sintió la necesidad de hacer?

¿Estaba esto realmente mal? ¿Cómo podría algo tan bueno ser algo incorrecto?

¿Qué pensó Dios de todo esto?

Eso le asustaba. No quería caer en el pecado, pero tampoco quería volver a vivir sin sentir todo lo que sintió con un solo toque de labios.

Mientras estos pensamientos le acosaban, escuchó pasos, más que pasos brincos, e inmediatamente supo quién era.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el ángel aún con los ojos cerrados, sorprendido de ver al demonio en una iglesia.

—No podía dejarte ir así —respondió con la voz entrecortada Crowley. Sonaba como si hubiera corrido a la Iglesia y el hecho de tener que aguantar pisar suelo sagrado lo hacía aun peor.

Aziraphale se sintió temporalmente aliviado de ver que al demonio le preocupaba realmente. Pero todavía estaba en conflicto.

—Necesito algo de tiempo a solas Crowley, estoy muy confundido... No sé qué me pasó —la aflicción en la voz del rubio derritió el estoico corazón de Crowley. —Nunca me había sentido así antes —añadió, finalmente encontrando su mirada con la del demonio.

Crowley calló, dispuesto a escuchar al ángel antes de hablar

—Me siento tan mal —Aziraphale se castigaba a sí mismo —No sé por qué lo hice—

—Fue solo un beso, ángel —dijo Crowley, queriendo desesperadamente tranquilizar al rubio, aunque para él, todo fuera más que un beso, pero cuanto antes Aziraphale dejara de preocuparse, antes podrían abordar sus sentimientos.

—Un beso muy inapropiado, Crowley —reflexionó Aziraphale, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo también

—Quizás actué sin pensar —dijo el pelirrojo, tratando de suavizar el tema, para protegerse y proteger la conciencia de su ángel.

—Sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Exacto —Crowley estuvo de acuerdo verbalmente, pero no mentalmente. Por dentro casi gritaba. Ambos querían esto —Por eso quería preguntarte ... ¿por qué lo hiciste, ángel?

Aziraphale levantó la mirada —Yo, honestamente, No sé, no sé... —confesó.

Las facciones de Crowley se suavizaron. ¿Cómo podría Aziraphale seguir siendo tan puro después de haber besado a un demonio?

—Pero lo único que sé... —Aziraphale respiró, como preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir —... es que quiero que vuelva a suceder, Crowley.

Crowley estaba frente a Aziraphale cuando dijo estas últimas palabras, ni siquiera el ardor que sentía en los pies en ese momento, evitó que se sorprendiera. Por la forma en que el ángel, sonaba como si fuera verdad.

Aziraphale se volvió para mirar a Crowley.

El demonio hizo lo mismo.

Cuando Crowley levantó la mano para acariciar el cabello de Aziraphale, todo lo pudo hacer fue mirar sus labios y volver a mirarlo a los ojos, como si tratara de asegurarse de que esto volvería a suceder. ¿Volvería a suceder? ¿Aziraphale realmente decía la verdad?

Con una última mirada a los ojos de Aziraphale, obtuvo su confirmación.

Sin pensar en dónde estaban, se besaron de nuevo, esta vez con más urgencia, sin dudarlo.

El cerebro de Aziraphale registró las manos de Crowley acunando su rostro muy suavemente. ¿Cómo podría algo ser tan tierno e intenso al mismo tiempo?

El besar los labios del demonio, el sentir como hacer algo prohibido lo hacía sentir tan bien, estuvo seguro de algo, prefería pecar toda su vida antes de dejar de besar los labios de Crowley.

—Pequemos, ángel —dijo Crowley, casi como si se tratara de una invitación a la prohibido.

Y en confirmación, Aziraphale volvió a besar sus labios.


	23. Día 23 Comida

**Día 23. Comida**

**Número de palabras: **874

**Sinopsis: **¡Jamás entenderá ese gusto por la comida!

* * *

Aziraphale se lleva a la boca otro pedazo de soufflé de chocolate, deleitándose con cada bocado que da.

—Umm… —dijo como por vigésima vez Aziraphale, saboreando lenta y cuidadosamente otro de los platillos del Ritz —Sé que no puedo ser un buen ángel si peco de gula, pero…

—¡Oh, vamos Zira! —exclamó Crowley, quien hasta ese momento había estado contemplado al ángel en un estado de plena limerencia —Tú ya eres un buen ángel, incluso aunque peques, no dejes que esos pensamientos de amarguen el día.

Aziraphale le dedica una sonrisa antes de continuar comiendo y Crowley se vuelve a sumergir en un estado de embelesamiento. Él, al ser un demonio, no necesitaba comer, pero su Aziraphale parecía tener cierta debilidad por la comida humana, ¡No lo entendía! Pero cada vez que Aziraphale probaba un platillo su semblante cambiaba, sus azules ojos brillaban y una sonrisa adornaba su ya lindo rostro, y él, como el bobo enamorado que era, se dejaba maravillar con aquello, decidido a cumplir todos los caprichos del ángel con tal de poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oh, querido. Esto es delicioso, ¿Seguro que no quieres? —Crowley niega con la cabeza sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa del rostro.

—No ángel, es todo para ti, es más, quizás después podríamos ir a probar esas crepas del nuevo puesto, ¿Qué te parece?

Aziraphale asiente. Una infantil sonrisa adorna su rostro. No quería sonar ridículo, pero amaba la comida y que su pareja se preocupara lo bastante por él como para cumplir todos sus deseos, le hacía feliz. Crowley nunca juzgaba si se servía un poco más o si creía que dañaba el templo que era su cuerpo consumiendo esos mundanos alimentos, a él solo le importaba que la comida fuera de su agrado, ¡Incluso a veces él mismo cocinaba! Cielos, como lo amaba.

—Aziraphale —la voz de Crowley lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que deje el tenedor al lado del soufflé de chocolate a medio terminar —Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Aziraphale lo mira expectante mientras Crowley parece nervioso en medio de aquel restaurante lleno de personas.

—Tengo tiempo queriendo decírtelo, no había encontrado el momento adecuado, pero… no puedo esperar más —parpadea y observa a Crowley que saca de su chaqueta una cajita de terciopelo rojo colocándola frente a él.

Aziraphale pasa saliva tomando la cajita y la abre dudoso, al ver su contenido jadea y observa nuevamente al demonio pelirrojo que mira a cualquier parte menos a él acomodando nerviosamente su cabello. Dentro de la cajita hay un hermoso anillo sin dudas de compromiso, una simple banda dorada que se curvea en unas puntas libres para abrazar un diamante pequeñísimo.

—Oh, Crowley…

—Aziraphale Z. Fell—el rubio bufó por la ridícula elección de nombre que había hecho hace años, ¿Qué habría estado pensando en ese momento? El pelirrojo suspiró mirando a Aziraphale a los ojos y tomó una de sus manos, —¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de Aziraphale se llenan de lágrimas por una razón diferente que hace minutos e incapaz de mediar palabras por el nudo en su garganta asiente lanzándose a los brazos de su pareja.

A su alrededor, las personas ahí presentes aplauden con alegría. Los trabajadores del lugar aplauden con aún más entusiasmo que los comensales, al ver que dos clientes tan asiduos del lugar por fin se habían comprometido en matrimonio.

Crowley besó con dulzura los labios de su futuro esposo saboreando el chocolate de su postre que queda allí feliz de haberle hecho caso a su corazón y haberse lanzado a por lo que deseaba.

A la lejanía de aquella romántica escena, en otra mesa, un hombre los ve con inquina, sin querer unirse a los estruendosos aplausos que inundan el lugar.

—Esos dos… —el hombre de ojos violetas baja la mirada antes de dirigirla a su acompañante —¿Cuándo dejarán de ser irremediablemente cursis?

Su acompañante, de traje negro y cabello tan oscuro como su atuendo no dice nada, tan solo alza los hombros de manera indiferente.

—Es más, —continua el hombre —¿No se había comprometido hace ya unas semanas? —le da un sorbo a un vaso de agua, la única cosa que había pedido para no levantar sospechas.

—Creo que lo hacen por la comida gratis —dijo su acompañante por fin —Esa estrategia la inventó uno de los míos.

El ojivioleta frunce el ceño ante la atroz técnica que Aziraphale había realizado tan solo para conseguir algo que de seguro iba a mancillar la pureza de su cuerpo. Aun no entendía cómo a Aziraphale le podía gustar… eso. A él le daba asco solo de verlo.

A su acompañante no le podría importar menos, se enfoca más a cortar la carne que acompaña las papas fritas y la pasta de su platillo, sin importarle los gestos de asco que le dirige el arcángel de ojos violeta.

—No entiendo cómo les puede gustar…

—Porque es delicioso —Beelzebub le da un gran bocado a su comida antes de continuar —Que ustedes los ángeles sean tan aburridos como para gustarle algo como esto, no es mi problema.

Mientras el príncipe del infierno sigue devorando aquel platillo, el arcángel Gabriel le sigue mirando con asco, ¡Jamás entenderá ese gusto por la comida!


	24. Día 24 Caído

**Día 24. Caído**

**Número de palabras: **1276

**Sinopsis:**Nadie dijo que esto iba a ser un lecho de rosas.

* * *

Crowley se levantó sobresaltado de la cama, con las pesadillas atormentándolo como no lo habían hecho desde hace años. Sintió como sus ojos se empiezan a empeñar de lágrimas y una opresión en el pecho dolorosamente familiar. Comenzó a palpar con frenetismo el lado izquierdo de su cama, en busca de lo único que le podía dar consuelo en ese momento. Para su fortuna, lo encontró. El sentir la calidez que le proporcionaba el ángel junto a él, de inmediato le dio una sensación de alivio que ayudo a mitigar la ansiedad que sentía.

—¿Crow… Crowley? —murmuró Aziraphale con somnolencia al sentir la tensa mano de Crowley en busca de un consuelo.

Crowley ni siquiera pudo pronunciar una palabra, sintió como sus labios temblaban y una impotencia y miedo se apoderaban de él. Agradeció estar recostado en su cama porque de haber estado parado hubiera caído de rodillas en el suelo.

—Crowley, querido, ¿Qué te pasa? —Aziraphale levantó una mano para tocar la mejilla de Crowley, pero el pelirrojo se apartó bruscamente.

—Déjame —sollozó, Aziraphale lanzó un suspiro, ese no era Crowley, era la ansiedad hablando.

—Querido, ¿Necesitas hablar?

Crowley negó.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Esta vez, el demonio asintió.

Aziraphale acarició con cariño el cabello del pelirrojo, la única forma que conocía para darle paz y tranquilidad al manojo de ansiedades que podía llegar a ser su demonio.

Crowley se dejó tocar por el rubio, sintiendo como cada caricia que le daba su ángel era como un bálsamo que curaba todas sus cicatrices, físicas y emocionales.

Cerró los ojos mientras Aziraphale seguía calmándolo y él trataba de controlar su respiración, que en ese momento era demasiado rápida para ser considerada normal, incluso para un demonio. Efectos colaterales de la ansiedad, o al menos, eso creía.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el temor lo estaba abandonando poco a poco. Lo primero que encontró fueron los ojos de Aziraphale, que trataban de darle la calma y el sosiego necesario.

La azul mirada de Aziraphale le daba toda la calma que necesitaba, lo hacía sentir en casa, a donde pertenecía después de 6000 años de tremenda soledad.

—Estoy aquí, Crowley —le calmó Aziraphale —Y no pienso ir a ningún otro lado.

Crowley empezó a tranquilizarse, cerrando y apretando fuertemente los ojos, intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos.

—Pensé que te perdía —susurró con la voz ronca, atrayendo a Aziraphale hacia él y apretándolo con fuerza, como si en un simple pestañeo fuera a desaparecer.

—No me vas a perder —le dijo el ángel con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla donde aun había rastros de las lágrimas que la habían recorrido.

Tu no lo entiendes —su voz sonó quebrada —Estoy maldito

Aquello hizo callar a Aziraphale, lo único que hizo fue acariciar la mejilla del pelirrojo, tratando de calmarlo mientras intentaba procesar lo dicho.

Aziraphale siempre se había considerado alguien que proyectaba un aura de confianza y tranquilidad, que le daba la seguridad a cualquiera que tuviera un problema. Él siempre fue un protector de los tristes y desesperados, sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para la confesión atormentada de alguien a quien amaba demasiado, nadie le dijo que un nudo se formaría en su garganta haciéndolo incapaz de hablar.

—¿Por qué estarías maldito, querido? —habló con la voz trémula, después de un rato.

—Porque… ¡Hice algo terrible! —gimoteó, derramando nueva lágrimas llenas de pesares.

Ahora fue Aziraphale quien trató de calmarse, él ya sabía a qué se refería el demonio.

—No, Crowley —aseguró —Lo que hiciste fue algo encantador…

Crowley trató de protestar, pero Aziraphale lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Me amaste, y eso es lo mejor que pudiste hacer —le dio un vehemente beso en los labios al cual el demonio respondió, pero rápidamente se separó de súbito.

—¡Eso es lo malo! Te voy a hacer caer, yo no quiero que sufras por un caído como yo… —colocó sus manos sobre su rostro, cubriéndole y echándose a llorar con ímpetu frente la doliente mirada del ángel.

—Me amaste, Crowley, ¡Eso fue lo que hiciste! Y yo te amé. ¡No hay nada malo en eso! —trató de asegurarle al demonio —E incluso si cayera, no me importaría, ¡Fue mi decisión, Crowley! Ya no puedo ni quiero esconder más mi amor por ti.

—Oh, Azira, eres demasiado bueno para un demonio como yo —ocultó su rostro en el hombro del ángel y empezó a sollozar, liberando tensiones y arrepentimientos que llevan demasiado tiempo siendo guardados.

Aziraphale deja que llore, que se libere, expiando todos los pesares de una vida anterior. Acarició su cabello con ternura, tratándole de transmitir a Crowley algo de paz que desesperadamente necesitaba darle.

—Tú no eres un demonio Crowley…

—Soy un caído, ángel —se lamentó con pesar Crowley

—¡No eres nada de eso! Tú vales absolutamente la pena.

Crowley deja que unas últimas lagrimas sean derramadas, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo por las palabras del ángel.

—Tengo cicatrices que dicen lo contrario, ángel —trata de contrariarlo, pero aún así, Aziraphale no se deja amedrentar.

Aziraphale pasó sus brazos por la espalda del demonio, acariciado sus omóplatos, donde había dos cicatrices de considerable tamaño adornando su espalda. Son quemaduras, con tanto tiempo que ahora parecían simples manchas, pero Crowley sabía que no lo eran y que, junto a sus ojos, era un eterno recuerdo de que siempre sería un caído.

—Esto —le señala y pasa sus manos por las quemaduras, dándole una sensación de alivio y mejoría —Y esto —no lo señala, pero Crowley sabe que se refiere a sus ojos —Es parte de ti, y es tan hermoso como tú.

—Ángel... —murmuró con la voz ahogada

—Shh —lo calló Aziraphale, dejando una mano en su espalda y la otra pasándola hacia su mejilla donde deja que su tacto tranquilice a Crowley —No quiero más protestas, tú no eres ni un demonio ni un caído, eres Crowley y eso es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Crowley se mantiene en silencio mientras la agradece a quien sea que haya dejado a Aziraphale a su lado, no lo merecía, pero ahí estaba junto a él, dándole mas paz de la que un demonio puede pedir.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de que vayas a ser mi esposo —le aseguró mientras le mostraba la mano donde se encontraba un anillo que brillaba entre la penumbra de la noche.

—Te amo demasiado —lloró Crowley, depositando un pequeño y casto beso en la frente de Aziraphale.

―No tanto como yo, querido ―aseguró Aziraphale, obsequiándole a su demonio una débil sonrisa.

―Gracias, Zira, gracias por todo ―dijo Crowley, sin esperar la respuesta de su prometido―, por no haber… por no haberme…

―Gracias a ti, Crowley, por esperar a por mí por tanto tiempo ―dijo Aziraphale mientras su pulgar acariciaba la mejilla de su futuro esposo.

Después de unos minutos, Crowley, en un nuevo estado de calma, cayó dormido en los brazos de Aziraphale, quien se mantuvo despierto cuidando de su sueño.

―Vamos a superar esto, juntos ―le prometió Aziraphale a Crowley, a pesar de que este ya se encontraba dormido. Se inclinó para depositar un casto beso en la frente de su Crowley―. Juntos.

Hace 11 años, jamás hubiera pensado que estaría así, abrazando a un demonio con quien no solo estaba enamorado, sino también comprometido, mientras cuidaba su sueño, aunque eso significara sacrificar el propio.

La vida verdaderamente era una ruleta, decidió Aziraphale, esto definitivamente no era lo que había planeado para su futuro, pero hace mucho aprendió que la vida no era lo que uno planeaba y, sin embargo, esa era la vida que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.


	25. Día 25 Niños

**Día 25. Niños**

**Número de palabras:**1035

**Sinopsis: **Que lo negara cuantas veces quisiera, pero Aziraphale sabía que Crowley era, por mucho, el demonio más bueno que había conocido.

* * *

Aziraphale no podía negar que Crowley tenía varios defectos, bastantes en realidad. Era terco, impulsivo, un irreflexivo que creía que estaba bien actuar antes de pensar y estaba lleno de una actitud displicente a cualquiera que no fuera él.

Pero hasta un demonio tiene sus cosas buenas y Aziraphale tenía que admitir que, aunque el demonio renegara de eso, este podía llegar a ser bueno.

¡Especialmente con los niños! Los niños eran, por alguna razón, los únicos seres humanos con los cuales Crowley no era condescendiente o grosero, tratándolos con una gran ternura y cariño que Aziraphale nunca pudo ver siquiera en sus colegas celestiales.

Aún recordaba su anécdota en Mesopotamia, donde se mostró realmente preocupado (Incluso más que él, se avergonzaba de decir) por los niños y el riesgo que correrían en el diluvio y trataba de distraerlos jugueteando y correteando tras ellos con diversión. O en Gólgota, cuando contaba fantasiosas (Pero reales) historias sobre unicornios y otras criaturas maravillosas que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de ver. Eso le gano que siempre tuviera apiñados junto a él a un grupo de niños, ansiosos por oír sus relatos y que cada vez que él llegaba a un lugar, lo recibieran por gritos y diretes, emocionados porque el "Tío Crowley" había llegado a contar una nueva historia.

Aunque Crowley siempre lo negaría, sabía que cada niño que había conocido se había ganado un lugar en su corazón y aunque él dijera que esos momentos no importaron, estaba seguro que el demonio los recordaba con gran añoranza.

Podía decirse que incluso los trataba como si fuera un padre, siempre severo, pero aun así divertido y cariñoso.

¡Si aún recordaba cómo castigaba y regañaba a los niños que eran insolentes! Aunque luego de una reprimenda, él les daba un dulce a escondidas y les guiñaba el ojo en señal de complicidad. Eso siempre era recibido con un abrazo que el demonio aceptaba sin tanta protesta, antes de los niños emprendieran una rápida huida de ahí.

Crowley, se podía decir que era un padre divertido, que, aunque regañara a los niños, siempre buscaba la forma en que se divirtieran y siguieran siendo ellos mismos.

_"Dale a un niño sentido del humor y límites, y podrá enfrentar cualquier cosa"_ le dijo una vez mientras tomaban una copa de vino, y aunque Crowley culparía más tarde al alcohol, Aziraphale sabía que detrás de esas palabras había mucha razón.

Siempre jovial y siempre bueno con los niños, aunque hubiera momentos donde el mundo no había sido un lugar seguro (Aunque, ¿cuándo lo ha sido) sino un lugar cruel y oscura para las personas en especial con los niños.

En su mente aún estaba fresca la memoria de un Crowley durante la revolución francesa, escabulléndose junto a un grupo de niños y la comida y objetos que había saqueado de algún lugar. Aunque en ese momento hubiera reprendido al demonio por haberle enseñado esas mañas a los niños, decidió no hacerlo al ver los harapos de aquellos chicos, de seguro no habían comido en días y lo que llevaba en las manos era lo único que se llevarían al estómago, Aziraphale prefirió ver en silencio como Crowley hacia el bien, por muy en contra de su naturaleza que estuviera.

Pero quizás su momento más oscuro fue durante la segunda guerra mundial, después de un bombardeo que dejó todo a su alrededor reducido a nada más que escombros. Vio como el demonio se tambaleaba entre las ruinas del lugar, hasta caer de rodillas en un punto exacto, donde recogió una muñeca y otros juguetes que debieron pertenecer al niño que había habitado ese lugar. Aziraphale solo desvió la mirada, sin tener el valor suficiente de hacer algo mientras fingía no escuchar los leves y descorazonadores sollozos del demonio. En aquel momento, el ángel dudo, tan solo un poco, sobre si en verdad era necesario el sufrimiento de los inocentes para cumplir con el llamado plan inefable.

Sí, los niños se habían convertido en el punto débil para el demonio, a quienes defendía a capa y espada de cualquiera que quisiera hacerles daño, eso era lo que más admiraba de Crowley.

Si no, había que cómo cuido al supuesto anticristo durante varios años, con tanto cariño que parecía hacerlo por algo más que una obligación, Aziraphale admitía que se le ablandaba el corazón cada vez que veía a Nanny Ashtoreth cuidando con una ternura maternal al joven Warlock y que lo defendía de cualquiera que dijera algo en su contra. Recordaba como el demonio le había reprendido por insinuar algo sobre el chico y su supuesta maldad como el anticristo.

—El sigue siendo un niño, ángel, que no se te olvide eso —le recordó con voz fuerte como si quisiera remarcar el hecho.

Aziraphale bajó la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado y calló. Aunque Crowley no dijo nada más después de eso, Aziraphale sabía que ese instinto protector hacia el chico provenía de la bondad interior que el demonio se empeñaba en ocultar.

Aquel fue uno de los muchos momentos donde Crowley dejaba entrever que dentro suyo había una blandura y afabilidad que se negaba sacar a relucir. ¡Y no lo culpaba! Era un demonio después de todo.

Aunque, como todo, Aziraphale había creado una intrincada y alocada teoría sobre el cariño que el demonio le tenía a los niños. Creía que muy en el fondo, Crowley seguía conservando algo de esa pureza y candidez que le había acompañado cuando aún era un ángel y por eso siempre sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de cosas puras e inocentes, ya que su cuerpo le demanda lo que perdió al caer.

Fuera cierto esto o no, lo único de lo que Aziraphale estaba totalmente seguro es que el cariño y aprecio que Crowley les tenía a los niños nunca se fue, o al menos eso decían las cuantiosas y constantes donaciones que se hacían a varias fundaciones para niños bajo el nombre de Anthony J. Crowley, o como a veces veía al demonio entrar o salir de hospitales y orfanatos, casi siempre en la extrema confidencialidad.

Que lo negara cuantas veces quisiera, pero Aziraphale sabía que Crowley era, por mucho, el demonio más bueno que había conocido.


	26. Día 26 Pelea

**Día 26. Pelea**

**Número de palabras: **1370

**Sinopsis: **Porque 6000 años después, ya no se podían dar el lujo de perderse el uno al otro.

* * *

Las peleas eran algo natural en las relaciones, por más amor que se profesara una pareja, era inevitable que en algún momento la etapa de la luna de miel se desvaneciera y con ello viniera la fase donde encontraban los defectos de cada y esto conllevara a miles de desacuerdos y discusiones. Pero no teman, todas las parejas las tenían, y muchas veces todas las discusiones, discusiones pequeñas y de agrandadas dimensiones a menudo sólo servían para reafirmar el amor que se tenían.

Desde las parejas que podían pasar toda su vida discutiendo pero que al final no podían imaginar su vida sin su compañero hasta aquellos que podían llegar a ser empalagosos de tan dulce que era su relación. Todas y cada una de todas las parejas tendría una pelea, al menos una vez en la vida.

Y aunque se pensara que Crowley y Aziraphale eran una excepción a la regla, porque después de 6000 años juntos, los desacuerdos eran cosa del pasado, la realidad es que no, no lo eran. Después de todo, a pesar del profundo cariño que se tenían, sus personalidades eran demasiado distintas como para no llegar a tener un roce en algún momento.

Afortunadamente, hasta entonces y tras seis meses como novios oficiales el único verdadero problema que habían tenido era en qué lugar seria su próxima cita.

Eso cambió un día que había empezado bien pero que, como tantos otros, no tardó en tornarse tormentoso mientras se encontraban en la librería del ángel.

Todo comenzó porque Crowley —cuándo no— estaba siendo algo insistente con respecto a que Aziraphale permaneciera más tiempo del necesario en la librería, sin cuidar su alimentación o sus horas de sueño, a pesar de que no las necesitara.

Aquello hizo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fastidiar a Aziraphale, quien creía que Crowley solo lo veía como algo que proteger en vez un ser altamente funcional que podía cuidarse por sí mismo.

—Suficiente —masculló el rubio en voz baja, dejando su libro sobre la mesa, con la mandíbula tan apretada que resultaba difícil entender lo que había dicho.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió Crowley en confusión.

—Dije que es suficiente, puedo cuidarme solo —replicó el ángel con un tono de voz más mordaz del que había querido usar.

—Zira, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó el pelirrojo, observando con extrañeza cómo su compañero se ponía en pie.

—De… ¡de esto! —respondió Aziraphale, gesticulando hacia la librería al completo—. ¡De tu estúpido complejo de madre preocupada, de tu estar cuidando cada paso que doy como si… como si no supiera lo que hago!

—Ángel… —comenzó a decir el demonio, tratando de imitar a su compañero y ponerse de pie, a pesar de que se detuvo en mitad del movimiento, demasiado enfocado en Aziraphale como para hacer algo.

—No lo soporto, Crowley —continuó Aziraphale, con algo de súplica en su voz antes de caer en cuenta del arrebato que había sufrido —Dis… discúlpame.

Antes de que Crowley pudiera reaccionar, Aziraphale se había marchado de lugar dando grandes zancadas, dejando a su paso un rastro de confusión y preocupación alternadamente.

Sorprendido, Crowley sólo pudo quedarse ahí parado, preguntándose con sus orbes ambarinas qué diablos acababa de suceder, aunque ni ninguna fuerza humana o demoníaca supiera mucho más que él.

[…]

—Y entonces… -Anathema observó al ángel con duda —¿Están enojados?

—Yo no estoy molesto, Anathema... solo dolido...

—Deberías tratar de entender sus razones —La bruja trataba de defender al demonio –Crowley ha perdido mucho y lo único que intenta hacer es protegerte.

Aziraphale chasqueó la lengua, pero eso no significó que desdeñara la respuesta de la chica.

Quizás tenía razón, decidió al final. Quizás exageraba. Lo único que el demonio quería era protegerlo, después de 6000 años de amarlo en silencio, lo último que quería era perderlo.

Afortunadamente, Aziraphale no era tan orgulloso y terco como lo era Crowley, así que no le costaba nada regresar a la librería y disculparse por aquel arrebato que había sufrido. Lo verdaderamente difícil sería, que el demonio lo perdonara.

[…]

Crowley jamás creería que Aziraphale era débil, o que no podía hacerse cargo de sí mismo; al contrario. Aziraphale era, como cualquier otro ángel, un guerrero nato. Había peleado durante a rebelión y solo con su astucia e inteligencia había podido sobrevivir todas las guerras que habían surgido durante la historia de la humanidad. A todas luces Aziraphale sabía cómo cuidarse solo.

Era sólo que… a veces creía que Aziraphale daba su vida por sentado. Que a veces se preocupaba más por los demás que por el mismo y que su buen e inocente (demasiado inocente) corazón podría ponerlo en peligro más de una vez.

Él no quería eso, no quería perderlo.

Aziraphale regreso a la librería 3 horas después del exabrupto que había sufrido. En circunstancias normales, Crowley se hubiera levantado y lo hubiera recibido con cariños y besos; en circunstancias normales, Crowley no sólo habría fingido que no sabía que Aziraphale había regresado, sino que ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle una mirada, mas concentrado viendo hacia una pared que al ángel a su lado.

Aziraphale fingió que no le había dolido aquella indiferencia del demonio y se acercó lentamente a él. Decidido a terminar con esa pelea de una vez por todas.

—Crowley —le llamó Aziraphale suavemente, tomando el mentón de Crowley haciéndole dirigir su mirada hacia él.

—Aziraphale… —empezó a decir el demonio, sólo para verse interrumpido por la tranquilizante sonrisa del rubio.

—Lo siento—dijo el ángel con admirable calma, para nada molesto o perturbado como lo había estado hace unas horas.

Ambos sentían un nudo en su garganta. Hace años que no tenían un desacuerdo como ese, no sabían ni que decirse. Aziraphale soltó al pelirrojo y decidió marcharse hacia sus aposentos.

—Yo… ¡Ángel! —consiguió decir, deteniendo al rubio, quien ya se había alejado a una considerable distancia —Yo… ángel…

El ángel giró sobre sus talones para encarar al pelirrojo.

—Aquí es donde me dices que "tenemos que hablar", ¿no es cierto? —comenzó, forzando una sonrisa en un intento infructuoso de disipar la tensa atmósfera que había a su alrededor.

—Yo… lo siento —masculló Crowley con pesadez —Lo siento mucho.

—¿De qué te disculpas? —replicó Aziraphale con una mueca—. Yo… es mi culpa. Yo fui quien se enojó sin razón alguna.

—No, no —aseguró Crowley—. No lo entiendes. Es que tienes razón … yo… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien… desde que alguien... me ha importado tanto como tú.

—Crowley… —comenzó a decir el rubio, sólo para verse interrumpido cuando su interlocutor negó con la cabeza empecinadamente.

—No, no lo entiendes —repitió con necedad—No creo que seas débil o que no te puedas defender, es solo que… temo perderte

—No me perderás, esta vez no —afirmó Aziraphale, colocando suavemente una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

—¿Y si pasa? —preguntó el demonio con incertidumbre —Yo no lo soportaría, y yo…

—Ven acá —le cortó Aziraphale, negando con la cabeza suavemente mientras rodeaba los hombros de su novio.

—Zira, no me estás entendiendo, yo…

—Lo he entendido perfectamente —replicó el rubio, aferrando con un poco más de fuerza a la delgada figura el chico que sostenía entre sus brazos —pero ninguna razón es suficiente para que nos peleemos, no después de 6000 años juntos.

—¡Y si te pasa algo, si te pasara algo, yo…! —masculló Crowley, gesticulando con las manos

—No podemos tener miedo del futuro, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a lo que venga y hacerle frente —murmuró Aziraphale, tomando al pelirrojo por el mentón para cruzar sus miradas.

—Ángel, yo…

—Crowley —comenzó Aziraphale, utilizando una de las maneras con las que podía acallar una discusión entre él y su demonio —¿Vas a estar para mí en el futuro? ¿Me defenderías de cualquier peligro que hubiera?

Tras un corto silencio, Crowley contestó.

—Con mi vida —respondió el demonio tomando una de sus manos y depositando un suave beso ahí.

—Entonces sé que todo va a estar bien —Aziraphale no sabía que habría en el futuro, pero no le importaba, todo lo que quería era estar bien en el presente.

Porque 6000 años después, ya no se podían dar el lujo de perderse el uno al otro.


	27. Día 27 Ángel

**Día 27. Ángel**

**Número de palabras: **1081

**Sinopsis: **Ángel siempre mucho más que un apodo.

* * *

La primera vez que Crowley llamó ángel a Aziraphale fue un improviso total. Era 1860 y la época pintaba para ser tan feraz y provechosa como la habían sido las anteriores.

Hasta el día de hoy, Crowley no sabía qué fuerza fue la que le había hecho llamar a Aziraphale por ese nombre. Quizás fue la ataraxia que se respiraba al momento, compuesta por la tan singular pero familiar emoción que el pelirrojo había sentido desde el primer momento que vio al ángel.

Quizás fue el deleite que sintió al ver como Aziraphale leía un libro, a lo mejor fue el ver su hermoso rostro a la luz de las velas, o tal vez fue la brillante mirada azul que Aziraphale les dirigía a todos por igual, pero que él sentía que le dedicaba solo a él.

Lo cierto es que tal entelequia fue la que empujó al demonio a llamarle por ese nombre.

—Ángel —una pequeña y simple palabra fue todo lo necesario para que el mundo de ambos dejara de girar en ese momento.

—Sí, eso es lo que soy, un ángel —respondió Aziraphale, en un intento de romper con el incómodo silencio que se había hecho a su alrededor.

Crowley agradeció internamente la pericia que había tenido el ángel para evitar que ese momento cayera en la incomodidad, y que la vergüenza que sentía le obligara a dejar de verlo hasta que pasara aquel vergonzoso sentimiento.

Eso no significó que el apodo se fue, no, no señor. El apodo permaneció ahí, indeleble y nuevo acompañante de la vida diaria. No había día en que Crowley no llamara ángel a Aziraphale, ni momento en el que Aziraphale no sintiera su corazón martillar contra su pecho cada vez que su supuesto enemigo hereditario lo llamaba así.

Para Crowley, el nombre se convirtió en algo sagrado, sí, irónico que usamos esta palabra al referirnos a un demonio, pero esa era la verdad. 1860 fue la primera vez que Crowley llamó ángel a Aziraphale en voz alta, pero lo cierto es que el demonio llevaba siglos (por no decir milenios) llamándole así. Lo hacía entre sueños, cuando la fantasía era el mejor recurso para expresar sus anhelos más profundos, cuando hablaba con cualquier desconocido sobre el rubio con la excusa de "quejarse", o simplemente cuando escribía cartas sobre él que nunca atrevía a enviar.

2 años después de ese momento, Crowley se fue a dormir años tras una pelea con su ángel, sin querer admitir que cargaba un corazón roto y sin negar que la posibilidad de dejar de ser aliados para convertirse en totales enemigos, se cernía sobre ellos con peligrosa cercanía.

Al parecer, una siesta y un corazón roto son todo lo que necesita un demonio, para dejar en libertad sus más profundos deseos. Entre sueños, Crowley no dejaba de repetir la palabra "ángel", mientras dilucidaba en su sueño una cándida mirada azul y una sonrisa que llevaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Los años, los siglos y los milenios pasaban y nunca se fue el amor. De hecho, parecía crecer más y más cada momento que pasaba. Cuando Crowley por fin aceptó que sus sentimientos no eran nada que surgió de la noche a la mañana sino algo que se fue dando poco a poco, el apodo de ángel no fue más que una aseveración al sólido amor con el que se veía liado.

Época moderna y ángel se convirtió en un apodo que solo las parejas se decían. A Crowley no le importó, ángel era como había llamado a Aziraphale desde hace siglos y no dejaría que ninguna estúpida parejita evitará que pudiera seguir diciéndole a Aziraphale así.

Pero otra verdad del demonio Crowley era que aprovechó esa pequeña confusión para su deleite personal. Porque amaba ver como los demás les confundían con una pareja al llamar a Aziraphale por aquel nombre, sintiendo una alegría inexplicable cada vez que lo hacían y porque sabía que Aziraphale no caería en cuenta de nada, al menos por un tiempo.

Pero ángel dejó de ser un apodo desde hace tiempo, quizás nunca lo fue, desde el principio ángel no fue más que una manera de que el demonio pudiera expresar todo el cariño y devoción que sentía hacia Aziraphale sin que ninguno de los dos lados tuviese que enterarse de los enredos que había entre ambos y Aziraphale no se viera angustiado por la reprimenda que esto significaría.

Crowley dejo que, durante mucho tiempo, una sencilla palabra dijera todo lo que sentía.

Pero ahora, sin temor ni inquietud por ninguno de los dos lados, ángel se convertía en la mínima expresión de su amor, opacada por los gestos de amor, las flores, los besos, los abrazos y los mimos que se habían convertido en palabras de amor de todos los días.

—¿Por qué siempre me llamaste ángel? —le preguntó Aziraphale un día a su ahora prometido mientras leía todas las cartas que el demonio escribió y que por cobardía jamás se atrevió a enviar.

—¿Llamarte? Lo dices como si fuera cosa pasada, cuando nunca deje de llamarte así —le rebatió el demonio haciéndose el ofendido.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuándo me has dicho así? —le cuestionó divertido el rubio.

—En mis sueños, en mis cartas, en todas las canciones de amor que te dedique sin que tú supieras.

—¿Me has dedicado canciones de amor —-Aziraphale estaba espléndidamente sorprendido

—¿Dedicado? ¡Te he escrito! Miles de canciones de amor que hay, solo que un montón de idiotas me las robaron —chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

—Siempre me has dicho ángel —mencionó Aziraphale, cambiando de tema en busca de que Crowley no lanzara improperios en contra de las empresas musicales —¿Por qué el apodo?

Crowley río mientras se acercaba hacia él con ese singular caminar suyo.

—Ángel —le abrazó y plantó un beso en su frente antes de continuar -Ángel es mucho más que un apodo.

—Yo soy un ángel.

Crowley lanzó otra pequeña risa —No es por que seas un ángel, lo es por todo lo que me has dado.

—¿Y qué te he dado? Si se puede saber —le preguntó entre curioso y conmovido.

—Esperanza, alegría, amor, eso es mucho más que ser solo un ángel —Crowley no dijo más, las palabras ya no eran necesarias.

Aziraphale podría caer en ese momento y no le importaría, él seguiría siendo un ángel, porque mientras Crowley lo siguiera llamando así, él sería un ángel. Las alas y los milagros no eran necesarios para serlo.


	28. Día 28 Guerra

**Día 28. Guerra**

**Número de palabras: **1604

**Sinopsis: **_"Así es como tiene que ser, ¿No? Somos enemigos, después de todo"_

* * *

La guerra llegó tal y como la pólvora estalla, lenta y macabramente, causando montones de angustias y temores a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente estalló provocando caos a su alrededor, fiel advertencia de que habría más destrucción.

Así es como les pasó a ellos, de un día para otro pasaron de ser felices juntos a que sus caminos se separaran y se vieran obligados a enfrentarse el uno al otro.

"_¿Que habrá sido de todas esas alegrías, de todos esos planes futuros y de todas esas metas por haber?"_ Se preguntaba cada día Aziraphale al espejo, consciente de que nada ni nadie contestaría esa pregunta.

A veces no podía más, moría de ganas de caer de rodillas y derrumbarse ante la destrucción y muerte que cada día se veía obligado a soportar.

¿Esa era acaso la misericordia de dios? Solo causando estragos y dolor por donde quiera que vaya. Convirtiendo a sus ángeles, tan fieles y tan devotos, en armas de guerra, sangrientas y listas para matar.

Pero Aziraphale, ¡oh, Aziraphale! Como siempre tan diferente, logró mantenerse lejos de la sangre y la muerte, actuando neutralmente como un agente de paz que, como un guerrero, por más que se lo exigieran.

Pero Aziraphale estaba seguro que sería capaz de matar a mil ángeles y mil demonios por tan solo volver a ver a su Crowley, aquel que habían apartado de su lado hace mucho tiempo y que solo anhelaba volver a sentir junto a él.

—Cuando todo esto acabe, volveremos a ser una familia —le prometió, besándolo profunda y apasionadamente en los labios, sin saber que sería la última vez que lo haría. El fantasma de ese toque de labios había sido lo único que había mantenido a Aziraphale cuerdo durante todo ese tiempo.

Después de eso, Crowley se fue, llevándose parte de su alma y dejándolo añorando por su regreso.

3 años habían pasado y no había vuelto. No había muerto, sino su instinto se lo habría dicho. 6000 años de haber estado junto al demonio eran suficientes para conocer cada detalle de él, para poder sentir su presencia en cualquier lugar, a pesar de la lejanía.

Ahora tan solo eran un ángel errante que vagaba por todo lugar en busca de algo que salvar, fuera un ser humano, un animal, la misma esperanza. _"O a él mismo"_ le decía la mente delatora.

Y aunque lo negara fervientemente, entre los escombros buscaba a cualquier cosa que le diera la ilusión de que su pelirrojo seguía ahí, luchando. Esa era su mayor esperanza.

_"Pero hace mucho que la esperanza se había ido" _se recordó amargamente, mientras caminaba por ningún lugar en particular, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos de las guerras y batallas que se desenvolvían a su alrededor.

Al parecer 3 años eran todo lo que se necesitaba para que la poca fe de un ángel se desvaneciera con el humo y la pólvora.

Lo único que lo hacía mantener los pies en la tierra era el saber que Crowley, su querido y adorado Crowley, se encontraba por allí, aferrándose tal y como él a una funesta y desgastante vida. Y saber que un día regresaría, porque Crowley siempre encontraba la manera de cumplir sus promesas.

Y llegó el día donde cumplió su promesa.

Su llegada fue como una aparición espectral, nada lo llamo, tan solo sus pensamientos, y ahí apareció. Si esto hubiera sido un cuento de hadas, su arribo hubiera sido comparado con el de un gallardo príncipe, lástima que todo esto estaba lejos de ser un cuento de hadas.

La guerra lo había cambiado, de eso no había duda, lo que alguna vez había sido unos brillantes ojos ambarinos ahora estaban cubiertos por la sombra de la muerte y el infortunio, su sonrisa había desaparecido y ese rostro no eran ni capaz de formar una sonrisa, el que antes había sido un vivaz y apuesto demonio ahora ya no eran ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. La guerra se había llevado a su querido pelirrojo y había dejado tan solo un muerto en vida.

—Ángel... —esa era la única palabra que necesitaba, la que le confirmaba que debajo de ese destruido demonio se encontraba el ser que había amado desde hace años.

— ¡Crowley! —exclamó con voz temblorosa, mientras se acercaba a paso lento al pelirrojo, acortando cada vez más la distancia, y sin que el demonio lo supiera, el corto hilo de vida que le quedaba.

Lo siguiente que se supo fue que el rubio se abalanzó sobre el demonio, saboreando aquellos labios que había pasado 3 años anhelando, con el fantasma del último beso grabado en sus labios.

Se dejaron llevar por el momento, regresando a aquellos momentos donde solo eran ellos dos y ninguna guerra se cernía sobre ellos.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos. Hace mucho que Crowley había abandonado sus gafas oscuras, dejando su mirada casi dorada a la vista de todos. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir.

Era la fantasía perfecta, el final ideal para la historia de amor ideal, hasta que la realidad los golpeó duramente, regresándolos a una guerra inacabable.

No se necesitaron palabras para lo siguiente, nunca fueron necesarias para ellos. Tan solo Aziraphale levanto la espada que tenía en sus manos y sufrió al ver el rostro del demonio transformarse al caer en cuenta que quería decir ese gesto.

—Oh… Oh… ¡Oh! —exclamó el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de lo que significaba todo eso.

—Lo siento Crowley… yo no quería… —Aziraphale empezó a sollozar, pero las protestas del demonio lo callaron inmediatamente.

—¿De qué te disculpas, ángel? Así es como tiene que ser, ¿No? Somos enemigos, después de todo —dijo Crowley mientras empezaba a caminar en círculos maniáticamente por el lugar que antes había sido un verde y fértil campo.

—No quería que las cosas terminaran así…

—Pero así tienen que ser, ángel —comentó Crowley con resignación.

Aziraphale vio cómo su vista comenzaba a nublarse, él hubiera querido que los cosas fueran de otra manera, quizás sin dolor, pero hace mucho que sus deseos y plegarias dejaron de ser escuchados.

—Anda —Crowley alzó los brazos en señal de rendición —Haz lo que tengas que hacer —aunque trataba de sonar seguro, su voz temblaba con cada palabra que decía.

—No puedo —Aziraphale jugueteó con la espada en sus manos, como si se tratara de un simple juguete y no el arma con la que estaba destinado a matar al amor de su longeva vida.

—La guerra no es lugar para las debilidades —le recordó el demonio con voz grave —Vamos, hazlo y termina con todo está mier…

—Lenguaje —le corrigió Aziraphale con una pequeña risita como si no estuviera a punto de hacer lo impensable. Crowley río junto a él, probablemente la última risa que soltaría.

—No lo hagas ni por mí ni por ti —dijo el demonio —Hazlo porque es lo correcto.

Aziraphale cerró los ojos mientras se debatía entre lo que era correcto y lo que quería. Antes de que pudiera decidir algo sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la muñeca. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la resuelta mirada de Crowley. Tenía que hacerlo, no había ninguna otra solución.

—Antes de que lo hagas —interrumpió el demonio mientras desvainaba su espada —Una última cosa, sonríe para mí, una última vez.

Aziraphale no pudo evitar cumplir aquella casta propuesta, le sonrío a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, le sonrió cumpliéndole su último deseo a ese demonio en desgracia.

Aprovecho que el demonio quedo embobado viéndolo sonreír para acercarse lentamente y clavarle la hoja de la espada en el abdomen. Un ángel sonriendo mientras apuñalaba al amor de su vida, un final surrealista para una historia surrealista.

No se atrevió a mirar nada más que sus ambarinos ojos. Aquellos dulces ojos, que juraba y perjuraba, eran los más hermosos que había visto nunca.

Su mirada se desvió hacia los labios del demonio, y antes de que la razón pudiera controlarlo, le dio un suave pero profundo beso en los labios. Un beso sabor a muerte.

Crowley correspondió al beso mientras sus fuerzas menguaban cada vez más en él. Aquel beso se convirtió en una combinación de amor, pasión, lágrimas y sangre.

—Te amo —sollozó Aziraphale al separarse de él, al ver que la vida del pelirrojo esfumaba frente a sus ojos.

—Lamento que no pudiéramos tener un para siempre —dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Fatalmente, la mano que acariciaba su rostro cae al suelo, llevándose consigo la vida del demonio.

Aziraphale soltó un grito fatal, un sollozo que hubiera sido capaz de desgarrar hasta el alma del mismísimo Satanás. Lástima que la guerra fuera sorda y ciega hacia el dolor ajeno.

Abrazó el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo, aferrándose al último pedacito que cordura que le quedaba. Pone su mano en el corazón del demonio, esperando sentir los martilleos del corazón contra su mano. Pero nada, ahora el demonio es solo un desmadejado muñeco en el suelo.

Repartió pequeños besos por el rostro helado del pelirrojo, dejando su última muestra de amor. Tambaleante se levantó y con un pequeño milagro, un pequeño y banal milagro, rodeó al demonio de las más hermosas flores que podrían haber, queriendo mostrarle toda la belleza que se le fue privada al momento de su muerte.

Mientras se alejaba de ahí, recordó las palabras del demonio _"Así es como tiene que ser, ¿No? Somos enemigos, después de todo"_

Y así era, lastimosamente así era, hasta que el polvo fuera polvo y las cenizas no fueran más que cenizas.


	29. Día 29 Demonio

**Día 29. Demonio**

**Número de palabras: **531

**Sinopsis: **¿Y valía la pena arriesgar todo por un ángel? También conocido como: Memorias de un demonio enamorado.

* * *

¿Y valía la pena arriesgar todo por un ángel?

Eso era lo que todos se preguntaban. Su vida como demonio no era la mejor, pero tampoco era para quejarse. Vivía en la tierra donde tenía acceso a las delicias y satisfacciones que no se podían gozar en el infierno, pero Crowley, como siempre Crowley, con aquella insatisfecha actitud, sentía que algo le faltaba.

La respuesta siempre estuvo frente a él, aunque pasó siglos negándose a ver la realidad.

Los demonios no deberían sentir estas cosas, ¿verdad?

Se suponía que no debían, eran seres indiferentes y sin corazón, amar no era algo para ellos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué lo sentía? Por todos los demonios del infierno, ¡él no era un insulso humano para sentir esas cosas!

¿Entonces por qué se sentía así?

Oh, sí, porque era un demonio diferente a los demás, un demonio rebelde por así decirlo.

Jamás, en toda su demoniaca existencia había sentido algo como eso, hasta que vio los azules ojos de un ángel y supo que estaba indefenso.

Y solo eso fue necesario para empezar a sentirse así.

¿A quién engañaba? Para Crowley, Aziraphale era tierra y paraíso, por más demonio que fuera y se atreviera a decir que lo necesitaba, no podía ocultarlo.

Debía enfrentarlo, contrario a toda su naturaleza demoníaca, Crowley se había enamorado, y así paso 6000 años de su vida, enamorándose y volviéndose a enamorar de un ángel para quien iba "demasiado rápido"

Vaya mierda, ¿No?

Pero claro, como el tonto demonio enamoradizo que se había vuelto, no podía evitar de enamorarse de Aziraphale cada vez, con cada expresión, cada risa, cada todo. Aziraphale podría rechazarlo miles de veces pero Crowley seguiría ahí, totalmente embelesado.

Lo que Crowley no se atrevía a decir en voz alta era que la gloria la encontraba en los labios de Aziraphale y el paraíso estaba entre los brazos del rubio.

Claro que a veces dudaba, vacilaba con cada pelea con el ángel, cada vez que tenían un desacuerdo por sus distintas personalidades y en cada situación donde fallaba la comunicación y empezaban los gritos.

Para su fortuna, se amaban demasiado como para estar enojados para siempre, además ya habían pasado milenios sin corresponderse como para dejar que una pequeña pelea derribara todo lo que les había costado construir.

Y lo reafirmaba cada vez que sus labios se tocaban, con cada detalle que se daban, a cada momento, porque después de 6000 años, el saber que su amor era correspondido era lo único que necesitaba.

Así que por más dudas y enojos que pudiera haber en el camino, Crowley sabía que ninguna promesa de gloria eterna ni cualquier ruega persistente sería suficiente para dejar al demonio, cada problema valía la pena por Aziraphale.

Y si lo podemos volver a decir, Crowley confirmaba su amor incondicional al ángel bajo esa helada lluvia, donde los besos y los abrazos eran suficientes como para no importarles los estragos que causaba el agua a ellos.

Dejándose llevar por las emociones, donde los besos les daban una calidez incomparable, y con los anillos de compromisos irradiando brillo bajo las gotas de agua, Crowley podía confirmar:

Sí, valía arriesgar todo por él, por su ángel.


	30. Día 30 Bendiciones

**Día 30. Bendiciones**

**Número de palabras: **1876

**Notas: **Jodie Whittaker es Diosita, a mi nadie me lo puede venir a negar.

**Sinopsis: **Si iba a recibir a aquella visita en su apartamento, hubiera preferido que fuera un demonio.

* * *

Lo primero que piensa Crowley al ver la puerta de su apartamento forzada no es_ "Ladrones" _como muchos lo harían. Lo primero que llega a su cabeza son las palabras _"Complot"_, _"Conspiración",_ _"Traición" y "Demonios"._

Camina con cautela por el apartamento, esperando encontrar un desastre causado por atolondrados demonios, pero lo único que encuentra es el orden, algún intruso había entrado a su apartamento y ni siquiera se molestó en buscar algo de interés.

Aún con recelo, escudriña el lugar en busca de algo sospechoso antes de llegar a su oficina, y ahí encuentra al último ser que pensó hallar en ese lugar.

—¡Tu! —exclama con tono acusador.

Ahí, sentada en su "sencillo" trono de oro se encuentra sentada la todopoderosa, la señora de todo el bien, la omnipresente y omnipotente, o mejor conocida como Dios.

A diferencia de él, no se sienta en el trono con una total desfachatez sino con una elegancia y delicadeza que le hace parecer la mismísima reina de Inglaterra en su trono. Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado hablar de ella no hubiera pensado que aquella mujer rubia y de sonrisa cálida, pero a la vez traviesa era un ser tan poderoso como lo era dios.

—Crowley... —dice en tono conciliador —O debería decir, Raphael.

Lo simple mención de ese nombre le hizo hervir la sangre, con gran enojo se quita bruscamente las gafas y las deja caer al suelo, sin importarle si se rompen en el proceso.

Se acerca con paso firme y amenazante hacia la mujer, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, en busca de hacerla sentir culpable por lo que significaba que poseyera aquellos serpentinos ojos.

—¡Como te atrev... -la rabia no lo deja expresarse bien —¡Como te atreves a venir aquí!

Mientras el demonio tiembla entre la ira y el enojo, la mujer rubia no deja de mirarlo fijamente, impasible, pero, aunque no lo demuestre, en el fondo siente un gran dolor al ver el estado de su hijo, y de ser ella la culpable de tanta rabia y dolor acumulado en su interior.

—¿Té, querido? —ofrece la rubia mientras mantiene la compostura, extendiendo su brazo hacia el escritorio donde se encuentra una bandeja con tazas rebosantes de líquido caliente.

—No me llames querido —farfulla el pelirrojo en voz baja al dirigirse al escritorio. Toma una taza, pero ni siquiera le da un sorbo.

—Has... has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi —dice Dios en un intento de romper el incómodo silencio que se había hecho. No funciona.

—¡Que carajos haces aquí! —estalla el demonio, azotando la taza en el escritorio y salpicando algunas gotas que caen el en vestido blanco de la todopoderosa. A ella no podría importarle menos.

—Supe que te ibas a casar. Vine a felici... —las palabras quedan en el aire mientras juega con los anillos dorados en sus dedos con una timidez inusual en un ser poderoso como ella.

—Sí, me voy a casar — alza su mano, donde brilla un anillo dorado con refulgente resplandor —Con tu fiel ángel, Azi-

—Aziraphale —le interrumpe con una sonrisa —Sí, lo sé.

Decir que Crowley estaba sorprendido era poco, estaba catatónico ante el estado inmutable e incluso retraído de la todopoderosa, una actitud contraria a la de protección feroz e incluso autoritaria, algunos podrían considerarlo un acto de redención, pero Crowley no lo creía, tratándose del ser que lo hizo caer en primer lugar.

Crowley se recarga en su escritorio mientras la observa —No has contestado mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí? —la escudriña y la rubia parece ser consciente de eso, manteniéndose quieta en el asiento de oro.

—Raphael... —le reprende suavemente, como solo una madre sabía hacer.

—¡Crowley!

—Crowley —se corrige. Suspira y se masajea las cienes, buscando las palabras necesarias para hablar —No la envenene, ¿Sabes? —dijo al ver que el demonio aún no había tomado la taza de té —¿Me crees capaz?

—Fuiste capaz de hacer caer a todos tus hijos, entonces... —dice Crowley en actitud defensiva que hace suspirar pesadamente a la rubia.

—Sí, de eso quería hablar —añade bajando la vista hacia su taza de té.

—¿De la caída? —inquiere Crowley curioso.

—De eso y más.

Se reflejaba la incomodidad en su rostro, no es que no quisiera estar ahí, es solo que el tema aún era muy difícil de hablar.

La sala permaneció en silencio con ambos seres viéndose fijamente. Crowley estudio las facciones de la rubia, buscando algo que le hiciera desconfiar de su supuesta cordialidad. De nuevo, no lo encontró.

—¿Por qué? —Crowley pregunta, dejando caer un poco las barreras que llevaba años formando, permitiéndose sentir como un ángel recién caído después de años.

Dios no contesta de inmediato, solo cierra los ojos buscando la elección correcta de palabras.

Con un chasquido de dedos, una taza de té aparece en sus manos. Le da un sorbo y luego hace una mueca cómica. Otro chasquido de dedos y un pequeño sobre de azúcar aparece. Pone el polvo en el té y le da un segundo sorbo. Por el semblante de su rostro, se puede decir que aquel cambio le agrado en sobre medida, dándole otro sorbo a la taza. Crowley ve absorto toda esa escena, como niño pequeño que parece haber olvidado lo que era capaz su poderosa madre.

Los dos permanecen en silencio, Crowley evalúa a su Creadora y Dios se pierde en sus propios pensamientos. Crowley finalmente toma la taza de té y le da un pequeño sorbo.

—Tengo preguntas — murmura Crowley.

Dios le da otra afectuosa sonrisa —Sí, lo sé.

—¿Las responderás?

— La mayoría.

—Típico de ti — dice Crowley un poco seco —¿Debo volver a hacer la pregunta?

—Puedes comenzar donde quieras, nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —de algún modo, el tono con el que dijo la frase hizo sentir a Crowley seguro y protegido. Hace mucho que no se sentía así.

Dios sonríe enigmática y Crowley resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. Así era dios, misteriosa e incomprensible, tal y como la vida que había ayudado a crear.

—¿Por qué? —vuelve a cuestionar viéndola interrogante.

—Porque tenía miedo —contesta y por primera vez, Crowley le cree — Me sentí traicionada, sentía que yo les daba todo y ustedes lo rechazaban...

— No teníamos libertad —escupe Crowley a la defensiva.

—Repito, sentía que yo les daba todo, pero en realidad me dejé cegar... — mantiene la mirada baja todo el tiempo, pero aun así su lenguaje corporal demuestra que habla con la verdad —Cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Crowley la mira, sacándose un peso de más de 6000 años de encima, eso es lo que quería todo este tiempo, verdad, pura y absoluta verdad.

—Y te deje caer a ti, porque… —le da un último sorbo a la taza de té, continua —Tu eres lo suficientemente brillante. Te hice caer porque deslumbrabas demasiado.

Dios continua —Pase toda la eternidad tratando de remediar ese error, el plan inefable...

¡El plan inefable! Eso sí que capto totalmente la atención del pelirrojo ¿Sabía Dios realmente cómo terminaron las cosas o no? ¿Fue todo lo que sucedió parte del Plan Inefable y, de ser así, se quiso? ¿Dios controlaba a todos los demás o estaban realmente tropezando mientras observaban, esperando ver qué pasaría y empujando algunas cosas aquí y allá para guiarlos en nuevas direcciones?

—El plan inefable fue una manera de tratar de remediar los errores, aunque tengo que admitir que hubo ciertas "interferencias" en el camino.

Crowley siempre se había convencido de que Dios conocía y controlaba cada aspecto. La idea de que no solo los humanos eran impotentes, sino que él y sus demonios, los ángeles, incluso Dios mismo no tenían el control, era desalentador. No le gustaba considerarlo y renunciar a su idea de su propia autoridad.

—Pero ahora, ya no hay plan inefable, ha terminado.

El pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido sin saber qué decir.

—Y yo debo seguir dando bendiciones a donde quiera que vaya.

—No te entiendo —responde Crowley. Deja la taza de té en el escritorio y con un chasqueo de dedos la convierte en una copa de vino. Dios rueda los ojos divertida mientras ve como el demonio se bebe el líquido de un solo trago.

La rubia se levanta de su asiento y se acerca hacia el demonio. Con una sonrisa maternal, coloca su mano sobre la mejilla del demonio. Sin creer que aquel ángel, creador de estrellas y constelaciones se ha convertido en aquel demonio. Y a su parecer, era mejor persona como demonio que como ángel.

—Vengo a darles mi bendición, a ti y Aziraphale.

Entonces Crowley, por primera vez en milenios, le sonrió a Dios y Dios le devolvió la sonrisa, paciente y atento. Había un aire tangible entre los dos seres. No era diferente a la atmósfera alrededor de un padre y un hijo que acababan de resolver una discusión de muchos años. El hijo finalmente había llegado a comprender, al menos en parte, por qué el padre había sido tan obstinado y aparentemente cruel y el padre, aunque no se disculpó, dio la impresión de un profundo dolor por la división que su comportamiento había causado.

—Estas bromeando —ríe Crowley incrédulo.

—Yo no voy bromeo con esto, Raphael —le responde severa pero amable. Si no fuera porque Crowley se encontraba en total asombro, le hubiera reñido que le haya llamado por ese nombre.

—Nada puede pasar. Un demonio y un ángel no funcionan. Es imposible —imita con voz chillona a los montones den ángeles y arcángeles que ya se habían opuesto a su relación con Aziraphale. Aquella burlesca imitación le saca una carcajada a la todopoderosa.

—Eso ya es pasado —dice sonriente —Y ahora estoy aquí, para otorgarles mi bendición.

—Nuestra vida ya es un cúmulo de bendiciones, muchas gracias —le contesta sardónico. Dios rueda los ojos algo fastidiada por su actitud.

—Cuando hablo de darles mi bendición, hablo de libertad —Crowley jadea, pero Dios no parece darse cuenta de eso —Cumplieron con su función. Se los agradezco. Y libero a los dos.

Crowley parpadea un par de veces, tratando de despertarse de un sueño para que al final se dé cuenta que es una realidad.

—Son libres para amarse y para hacer lo que quieran. De aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos —agregó algo más al ver el gesto del demonio —Que esperemos que tarde demasiado.

Crowley está atónito. La todopoderosa decide dejarlo procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar. Le da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja caminando, aunque Crowley logra detenerla antes de que cruce la puerta.

—¡Hey! ¿Cuál es "¿El Gran Plan"? —le pregunta al ver que puede ser la última oportunidad de preguntarle aquello.

Dios lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa traviesa. —Te dije que solo contestaría la mayoría de tus preguntas —se aleja dejando al demonio estupefacto, pero se vuelve hacia él poco después —Por cierto, espero estar invitada a la boda —agrega sonriente.

—Le preguntare a Aziraphale —contesta tratando de controlar su tartamudeo.

Dios asiente alegre para luego alejarse —Hasta la próxima… Crowley

Crowley levanta una mano y la agita despidiéndose de la todopoderosa.

—No esperes otro milenio para visitarme.

Crowley le sonríe. —Ya veremos.

Se sonríen mutuamente y luego la rubia sale de la habitación y desaparece.


	31. Día 31 Inefable

**Día 31. Inefable**

**Número de palabras: **2068

**Notas: **Referencias a mis historias anteriores.

**Sinopsis: **Después de 6000 años, por fin, la boda inefable. O también conocido como The One with The Last One.

* * *

Hace 5 años, Anathema jamás hubiera pensado que así sería su vida, casada con un hombre que le amaba más allá de quien era descendiente y viviendo una vida apacible lejos de profecías y presagios. Aunque tampoco esperaba encontrarse golpeando con insistencia la ventana de un Bentley, tratando infructuosamente de llamar la atención del dueño.

—¡Ábreme o romperé la ventana con mi tacón! —amenazó con furia tras 5 minutos sin recibir respuesta.

Por fin, luego de mucha insistencia, la ventanilla del auto bajó, dejando ver al dueño de este, quien con en una mano llevaba un cigarro aún humeante y con la otra se masajeaba la cabeza. El humo que salía del automóvil hizo toser a Anathema.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió el demonio con la voz ronca.

—¡¿Estás borracho?! ¡¿Y en el día de tu boda?! —chilló con enojo la bruja al ver el estado de su antiguo mentor.

Aquella insinuación pareció haber despabilado por completo al pelirrojo quien inmediatamente exclamó indignado —¡Cómo crees! ¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso?

—Crowley, en mi boda con Newt tomaste tanto que terminaste cantando "Love of My Life" en tu auto. —le recordó con sorna —Por cierto, no cantas bonito.

Crowley resopló mientras salía del auto —Esa vez no cuenta, además mi ángel me dejo plantado en la pista de baile, ¿Que querías que hiciera?

_"No tomar, quizás"_ quiso decir Anathema, pero prefirió contenerse al ver que el demonio era víctima de los típicos nervios antes de la boda.

—Estoy nervioso, está bien. —aceptó con voz derrotada —Es solo que he esperado este día por siglos...

—Y temes que Aziraphale se arrepienta —añadió Anathema con suspicacia.

Crowley asintió levemente con la cabeza —¿Crees que se arrepienta? —preguntó temeroso de la posibilidad.

Anathema negó con la cabeza para luego acercarse al demonio y ayudarle a arreglar el traje para evitar que su nerviosismo le jugara una mala pasada.

—Crowley —dijo mientras acomodaba su corbata -Hay más probabilidades de Satanás salga del infierno a bailar Cancán a que Aziraphale te deje plantado en el altar, por favor, cálmate.

Crowley dejó escapar un suspiro -Supongo que tienes razón, son solo los nervios.

—Además —quiso agregar Anathema -Si Aziraphale y tú se separaran, eso significaría que el amor no existe y que no vale la pena amar en este mundo.

El demonio alzó una ceja, todavía sorprendido por la atroz imaginación que poseía su discípula. No sabía de donde había sacado aquella fantasiosa mente (Jamás admitirá que él fue el culpable de eso)

—Ya estás listo —Anathema golpeo cariñosamente su mejilla, indicándole lo antes dicho. -Ahora ve a casarte. Has esperado este momento por más de 6000 años.

—Incluso más —añadió Crowley por lo bajo. Anathema no sabía que antes de ser un demonio, él era un ser celestial, un arcángel para ser exactos, que se llamaba Raphael y que desde ese entonces había amado a Aziraphale. Él lo había amado incluso antes de saber que estaba enamorado de él.

Eso era probablemente, lo más hermoso de su historia de amor.

[…]

El pelirrojo daba golpecitos con su zapato en el suelo frente al altar donde en solo unos minutos contraería matrimonio con su ángel. Se sentía tremendamente mareado y no por el alcohol que había ingerido (Sí, la había mentido un poco a Anathema), que también, sino porque estaba a punto de cumplir unos de sus sueños, por más cursi que se escuchara.

Tras de él, los invitados cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras veían el intento cómico de Crowley por mantenerse tranquilo.

—Creo que en cualquier momento va a sufrir un infarto. —escuchó decir a uno de los invitados. Reconoció la voz de Adam.

Una segunda voz se unió a la conversación —Yo también lo creo. —¡Ah! Esa era su querida Anathema, apoyándolo como siempre.

Aunque tenía que darles la razón. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Estaba tan centrado en sus propias cavilaciones que casi cae al suelo gritando cuando vio a la figura femenina a su lado —¿Podrías dejar de temblar como niñita llorona?

—Ah, eres tu —dijo tratando de recuperarse del tremendo susto que le dio la todopoderosa, aunque trato de fingir que su presencia no le había asustado.

La rubia se acercó a su hijo quien volvió a su estado ansioso, con la mirada en el suelo, los brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie que sinceramente, la estaba poniendo histérica.

Suspiró frustrado y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro —Raphael, escúchame… —Nada. La mujer frunció el ceño al sentirse ignorada y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, que, según ella, no fue más que una simple caricia. Si alguien le preguntara a Crowley, él diría que casi le abre la cabeza —¡Escúchame, maldito histérico!

Crowley se giró enfadado mientras se sobaba donde la todopoderosa le había golpeado —¿¡Que te pasa!? —preguntó mientras verificaba que la mujer no había dejado un daño permanente en su cráneo.

Dios rodó los ojos —No seas gallina, eres un demonio no a una niñita llorona – Crowley bufó enfadado —Solo quería decirte que te calmes, porque nos estás poniendo a todos histéricos.

—Como si me importara.

—A ti no, pero a Aziraphale sí —dijo con un argumento que difícilmente el demonio se atrevería a contradecir.

Crowley se encogió de hombros —Está bien, solo porque es importante para mi ángel.

—Y para ti también, no finjas —Crowley bufó, pero la todopoderosa sonrió triunfante.

—¿Crees que algún día al cielo y al infierno se les pase esta boda?

—¿Quieres saber lo que creo? —le preguntó la todopoderosa en tono confidencial. Crowley asintió –Que jamás se les pasara, nacieron imbéciles y morirán imbéciles.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza. Realmente la charla con Dios le había quitado un poco los nervios. Al menos ya había cesado su afán por agujerear el suelo a patadas.

La todopoderosa sonrió al ver la pequeña relajación de su hijo, aunque aún se notaba que era presa de los nervios. Por primera vez en milenios, por fin se sentía plenamente satisfecha al ver que pudo remediar todos los problemas con al menos uno de sus hijos. Su hijo brillaba de felicidad y se alegraba por él, aunque ahora fuera un demonio llamado Crowley, finalmente su hijo Raphael era feliz.

De repente, la todopoderosa y el demonio se tensaron. Había llegado el momento. Volvió a mirar a su hijo que apenas respiraba y le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro —Todo irá bien.

—Creo que me voy a desmayar.

—¿Es este el demonio que trastocó el plan inefable? – dijo medio seria y medio burlona —Puedes con esto y más. Si sobreviviste a una caída, podrás con tu boda.

Crowley sonrió nervioso y asintió —Gracias.

—Se feliz hijo —y se alejó en dirección a su asiento.

[…]

La música empezó. Y todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Crowley sintió que todo su mundo dejo de girar y solo se enfocó en la figura que caminaba por el pasillo.

Había sugerido casarse en una iglesia solo por mostrarle al cielo cómo tienta al sirviente de Dios para que sea su esposo, pero Aziraphale se había negado a su petición, preocupado por su bienestar por lo que había desechado la idea. Además, tenía a la todopoderosa sentada a solo metros de él, ya era suficiente para presumirle.

Pero ahora, en ese momento, todo dejó de existir para él, miraba el fondo del pasillo anhelante por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Quien quiera que lo viera podría fijarse que los ojos del demonio, a pesar de estar cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras, brillaban y una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Ahí iba Aziraphale, vestido con un traje blanco, caminando elegante y sereno. Su presencia de inmediato eliminó cualquier nerviosismo o sentimiento negativo. Además de serlo, también parecía un ángel en la tierra.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron como el duro y orgulloso demonio sonreían como un idiota limpiándose las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. No las dejaba ir más allá del lagrimal, pero ahí estaban, lágrimas de emoción y felicidad en la cara.

Verle llorar de felicidad era algo a lo que nadie estaba acostumbrado. Y entonces y solo entonces, Dios lo supo, la más mínima duda que quedaba de que su hijo Raphael solo hiciera esto por castigarle desapareció. Fue en ese momento, cuando Aziraphale llegó al altar junto al pelirrojo, cuando la todopoderosa supo que su hijo estaba enamorado de corazón.

La ceremonia pasó sin altercados, fue algo corta considerando que fue una boda pagana.

No sabía por qué, pero en el ambiente se notaba aura mágica, pacífica… como si el enlace que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos fuera algo que el mundo esperaba hace tiempo, como si esa boda tuviera que realizarse por obligación y destino.

La gente se quedó petrificada en silencio, todos emocionados y callados, quietos como estatuas para escuchar las palabras de amor que la pareja.

—Crowley —comenzó Aziraphale —Pase casi toda mi existencia negando todo lo que sentía por ti, pero no más. Te amo y estoy dispuesto a caer solo por ti. No me importa ni quien seas ni lo que hayas hecho, ámame y yo te amaré igual. Por favor, quédate conmigo, el mundo es más interesante contigo en él. Perdón que esto sea tan corto, pero tenemos toda una eternidad para demostrarnos lo mucho que nos amamos.

—Yo… Aziraphale, te amo. Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi. De hecho, creo que te amado incluso antes de verte. Eres sencillamente todo lo que un demonio desdichado como yo necesitaba, no he tenido miedo desde que te conocí. Me mantuviste cuerdo en momentos donde yo creí que todo se iría al carajo. No sé ni cómo ni cuándo me enamore de ti, solo sé que me sonreíste y ya me tenías de rodillas frente a ti, jurándote amor eterno. Soy un orgulloso cuando se trata de sentimientos, pero tú eres el único que me hace sentir todo esto, quiero gozar la existencia a tu lado e imaginar la eternidad junto a ti. Y si me lo permites, quiero hacerlo desde este mismo instante —en ese momento no había ningún ojo seco alrededor, incluso los más duros y estoicos sollozaban en silencio —Espero no ir demasiado rápido para ti esta vez —agregó con humor, haciendo a todos soltar una carcajada.

Vieron como los novios intercambiaron anillos, convirtiéndose, muy pronto para Aziraphale, finalmente para Crowley, en esposos.

[…]

Los ahora esposos bailaban en la pista de baile como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, solo ellos dos, como lo había sido desde la creación.

—¿Te acuerdas del edén, ángel? —preguntó Crowley sin quitarle la vista de encima —Parece todo tan lejano.

—Ahora todo ha cambiado para mejor, querido —dijo el ángel, sobreponiendo su voz por la de Mercury, que entonces cantaba "Love of My Life"

Crowley no contestó nada, sólo miró sonriente a su ángel. Sin poder creer que lo que había anhelado en secreto durante mucho tiempo al fin se cumplieran ante sus ojos.

Seis milenios después de conocerse, por fin podía decir que era el orgulloso esposo de Aziraphale. Se quedó ensimismado en el ángel, cuya aura le transmitía un sentimiento de calor que lo reconfortaba, lo hacía sentir que, por primera vez en años, estaba en su hogar.

Ambos sintieron que regresaban el tiempo hasta llegar al jardín del edén, donde sin saberlo, habían causado una revolución de sentimientos en el otro.

Los brazos de rubio estrecharon la delgada figura de su ahora esposo y el pelirrojo dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del ángel, relajándose mientras se dejaban llevar por la música. Ambos cerraron los ojos, deseando que ese sueño no se acabara nunca y jamás despertar.

La canción terminó sin que se dieran cuenta y el demonio besó los labios de su esposo, sintiéndose como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y sintiendo la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Aziraphale se dejó llevar, besando con deleite los dulces labios de Crowley, sabiendo que en el futuro habría más oportunidades de disfrutarlos.

Si hubiera una palabra para definir su amor, era inefable, era algo que no se podía explicar en palabras, por ser sublime y tener cualidades excelsas.

Y ¿que podría ser más inefable que aquellos dos idiotas que llevan más de 6000 años amándose?

Su amor no era solo un sentimiento, era una promesa.


	32. Día 32 Lluvia

**Día 32. Lluvia**

**Número de palabras: **1380

**Notas: **¡Ah, verdad, los engañe!

**Sinopsis: **Y ninguno de ellos sabe, que con esa ala cubriendo al demonio de la lluvia, acaba de dar comienzo a una de las más grandes historias de amor jamás contadas. También conocido como The One with The True Last One.

* * *

Lluvia.

Una de las primeras creaciones de la todopoderosa. (Sin contar a los ángeles y a los humanos, claro está) Una forma de mostrar sus tristeza y descontento ante la traición de sus hijos, gotas heladas de agua que calaban hasta los huesos cuando es acompañado por un atronador frío.

Hay quienes aman estos días, donde la mezcla de lluvia y el clima helado no es más que un paraíso para aquellos que se deleitan tomando una taza de té o chocolate caliente, mientras pasan su tiempo relajándose con cualquier actividad de su elección. Aziraphale es uno de ellos.

Aziraphale, como lo haría en cualquier otro día lluvioso, ve las gotas resbalar por la ventana, un espectáculo hipnotizante y hasta armonioso, cuando los pensamientos se pierden mientras te dejas llevar por las cosas más exiguas a tu alrededor.

Decidiendo no dar más importancia a las gotas deslizantes sobre la superficie diáfana, se centra en su libro, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té que empeñaba un poco sus gafas.

Mira el reloj y se asombra de que apenas sean las siete de la tarde. El cielo se ilumina a lo lejos, y a lo lejos, Aziraphale puede captar el atronador sonido de un trueno. Se abraza a sí mismo, en busca de una fuente de calor que pueda darle un poco de calidez y que pudiera detener los pequeños temblores causados por el clima helado.

Oye que alguien abre la puerta y se forma una sonrisa en su rostro al ver de quien se trata. Aziraphale se levanta de su mullido sillón y cuando cruzan las miradas, ambos se sonríen.

—Pero que aguacero el de afuera ¿verdad? –dijo el pelirrojo, intentando que la voz no le temblara, porque a pesar de llevar años junto a su ángel, aún era capaz de ponerle nervioso.

Aziraphale solo asiente en confirmación. En ese momento él tampoco sabe que decir.

Ambos se quedan en silencio. La lluvia no cesa.

Y Aziraphale vuelve a mirar a su demonio. Tiene la ropa empapada, a pesar de haber salido con su adorado Bentley negro, eso no evitó que se mojara en el camino del auto hasta la puerta de su casa. Y su chaqueta y camisa negra se pegan a su piel, igual de húmedas tras haber permanecido en el aire bajo la lluvia. Tiene el pelo terriblemente revuelto y las gafas ladeadas, como si en vez de una lluvia hubiera salido de un huracán. Aziraphale no puede evitar sonreír embobado, la visión del demonio es simplemente encantadora.

Crowley también pasa por su propio estado de embelesamiento, observando fijamente a su ángel, quien a pesar de la poca luz que le reflejaba, para él sigue siendo la criatura más encantadora de toda la creación.

Crowley sonríe de lado. Lo hace inconscientemente, y Aziraphale podría apostar que no sabe las reacciones que una sonrisa así puede ser capaz de provocar. Ahora mismo está temblando de los pies a la cabeza, y es en momentos así, hacen sus piernas temblar. "¡Cielos! Lo debo amar tanto" es la contestación más sencilla que se le ocurre para acallar sus voces interiores.

El demonio se acerca a su pareja. La mano del pelirrojo viaja inconscientemente hacia la espalda del rubio, acercándolo aún más hasta que casi sientan los latidos del otro martillar contra su pecho.

—Estas completamente empapado. Deberías secarte. —dice Aziraphale soltando una risita.

—¿Y qué propones entonces? —pregunta Crowley coqueto, con una de esas sonrisas que hace a Aziraphale sonrojarse hasta las orejas y hacer que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo que es apropiado para un ser celestial.

El rubio resopla y mira al techo, esperando que la todopoderosa viera su sonrojo y decidiera que ya basta de tanta agua. Pero la única respuesta que recibe a cambio es el sonido de la lluvia al caer cada vez más fuerte. Cuando, de repente, en un acto irreflexivo, pone su mano ajena sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo. Sus dedos recogen una gota de agua de la mejilla de Crowley.

Ambos se miran y sus manos quedan entrelazadas. Él no quiere soltarla. Él demonio se niega a soltarla, pero finalmente lo hace.

De pronto, siente que el piso bajo él se mueve, casi haciéndolo caer. Se sujeta de la chaqueta del demonio en un intento de mantener el equilibrio y cuando se da cuenta, gotas heladas de lluvia caen sobre él. Levanta la vista y ve que el techo ha sido reemplazado por un cielo nublado del cual cae agua al por mayor y el cálido lugar donde se encontraban ha cambiado al exterior.

—¿Qué...? –pregunta, en voz baja.

Crowley ríe. Y él también ríe. Se lleva una mano a la cara y a su lado, él sonríe aún más, si eso es posible. No necesitan palabras para expresar lo que siente. Entre ellos, ya está todo dicho.

Aziraphale vuelve a mirar al frente, donde la lluvia sigue cayendo con fuerza. Van a terminar empapados.

La lluvia inunda cada poro de su piel. Segundo a segundo siente la camisa pegada a su cuerpo, el agua en su rostro, el pelo en la cara. Al demonio frente a él no podría importarle menos la lluvia. Siente la espalda mojada, sus piernas pegadas a los pantalones. Una ráfaga de aire sopla contra ella y su camisa, empapada, se ciñe más a su cuerpo.

Para poder sentir unos brazos rodeándolo. Apoya una mano sobre el pecho de Crowley, que también está rociado por las gotas de lluvia y cuya camiseta parece pedir a gritos que alguien la quite de donde esté y la tire al suelo con fuerza. Pero Aziraphale está completamente pegado a él. Y un brazo de Crowley rodea su cintura, mientras su mano se pierde en sus caderas. Y él, él se pierde en sus ojos.

Le falta la respiración. La lluvia. El olor de Crowley. La lluvia.

Y entonces sí. Crowley inclina su cabeza y Aziraphale cierra los ojos. Siente tantas cosas dentro de ella que cree que va a explotar en ese preciso momento. Expectación, nervios, miedo, alegría, calor... todo causado por Crowley. El agua resbala por sus párpados, sus mejillas, sus labios. Y cree que no va a poder aguantar en pie un segundo más cuando siente el primer roce.

Los labios del demonio son húmedos, casi tímidos y blandos. Pero cuando te rozan una vez no puedes evitar querer hacerlo de nuevo. Saben a lluvia. Saben a todo y a la vez nada. Saben a vino. Saben a chocolate caliente. Saben a amor. Saben a un despertar de domingo entre las sábanas de la cama, sabiendo que es el pecho de él sobre lo que descansa tu mejilla. Saben a tardes de lluvia en medio de la nada.

Sus piernas flaquean y Crowley lo sabe. Se ciñe aún más a su piel, mientras que él, con mano temblorosa acaricia sus brazos y sube a su cuello, su nuca... y sus dedos se pierden en su cabello. En ese momento, el pelirrojo se separa ligeramente de él, acariciando suavemente la punta de su nariz con la suya, y cuando abre los ojos ve que él le está observando.

No sabe qué decir. Y al parecer él tampoco.

Porque de nuevo desvía los ojos a su boca. Y vuelve a besarlo, pero esta vez siente algo nuevo que no había sentido en el beso anterior. Lentamente la lengua de Crowley se desliza sobre sus labios y Aziraphale sonríe, porque acaba de descubrir que tiene cosquillas en su comisura izquierda. Y el demonio sonríe también, porque acaba de descubrir que los labios de Aziraphale saben a chocolate y vainilla. Saben a caramelo, cenas en el Ritz, y a paz y tranquilidad. Saben a lluvia.

[…]

**6000 años antes,**

La primera lluvia de la creación empieza a mojarlos.

Por inercia, el demonio busca protección junto al ángel. Y el ángel, sin saber porque, lo cubre con su ala, dándole un sentimiento de resguardo y tranquilidad que, como demonio, hace mucho que no sentía. No sabe porque, pero siente que su vida está enlazada con la de ese ángel rubio.

Y ninguno de ellos sabe, que con esa ala cubriendo al demonio de la lluvia, acaba de dar comienzo a una de las más grandes historias de amor jamás contadas.


End file.
